Daemon's army
by rafaael20
Summary: ( I going to continue with Daemon's army for Redwargrey x who pass away)A new evil is threatening the Digital-World and he wants revenge on the Digi-Destined. Can the LW, DD and Tamers defeat this new foe and live? Parings: Taiora, Rukato, Dakari and Takyua/Zoe/OC.
1. Back to the Digital-W

I know I not so good as redwargrey x I will try my very best to continue with his story for him R.I.P Redwargrey X

Digimon Frontier 02: Daemon's army.

Chapter 1: A new adventure

Part 1: Back to the Digital-World

Digimon!

We look to the past

as we head for the future

to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves

and trust in each other

we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution

through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

through us let your spirit evolve.

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world

there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

(Frontier world)

Takuya Kanbara was walking in the park one day when he saw six kids at least two years older then him picking on a few five year olds "Hey!" he shouted to the bullies "Leave those kids alone!" the bullies stopped picking on the kids and walked up to Takuya

"Why don't you make us punk!" one bully who then pushed Takuya

"TAKUYA!" Shouted the all too familiar voice of Zoe Orimoto

Takuya looked behind him to see his friends running towards the 'so-to-be' fight "Hey guys. Just got some bozos to take care of." He said pointing at the bullies and the six warriors smiled

"LETS GO!" they all said as they go into fighting stances.

Takuya then closed his eyes and soon the where open again but this time the pupils where replace by two small flames in his eyes. The others did the same except that it was a trace of their old spirit element.

Koji was the first to attack. He charged at a bully and punched him in the gut, then he did an uppercut at the guys face and to finish it off he done a spine kick and knocked the guy out.

Next was Koichi who grabbed a long metal pole from the floor and used it like a battle staff to knock out the other guy. Koji and Koichi then cupped their hands together and used it like a sling shot to shot Tommy in the air and kicked one guys face and JP then charged at him and punched him in his gut.

Zoe then did a cartwheel to doge one guys blow and then done lodes of different kicks which took out him too.

Takuya then charged at another one and kicked him in the head, punched him in the head and then round-house kicked him in the gut. After seeing the beet down his friends got the last one ran away, but not before he wet himself.

"Man having spirit power is cool!" Tommy shouted

"Yea." Koichi agreed

"You guys remember how we got it?" Takuya asked

"Yep." Zoe said with a smile

"Of course you two would remember." Koji mocked "I mean you two DID kiss while we where there."

"IT WAS JUST TO GET RID OF AMY!" Takuya and Zoe shouted a the same time

"Of course it was." JP said sarcastically. Over the year JP had gotten over his crush on Zoe.

(Flashback)

Takuya was lying on a beach in the middle of summer with his fellow warriors. Zoe was sunbathing, Tommy and JP where swimming, Koji and Koichi where eating some chips and Takuya was looking at the clouds to him they all looked like their spirit symbols right now.

Suddenly the group was disturbed by a female voice shouting "TAKUYA-KIN'S!" Takuya cringed at the voice. He slowly turned around to see a beautiful girl that was their age, with long brown hair, green eyes and a perfect figure. She was wearing a blue two-piece swim-suit that just fit her that would make any boy droll with lust but normally wore a blue v-neck tank-top shirt, skirt and shoes, all of her always hugged her curves perfectly and made her chest look bigger.

Unfortunately for her Takuya was unaffected by this. This girls name was Amy Rana Regina who is always trying to get Takuya to take her out on a date "So Takuya, see anything you like?"

"No, not really." Takuya said lying back down

"WHAT!?" screeched the girl "Stop joking Takuya."

"I'm not." Takuya said with his eyes closed "I've seen better." Zoe blushed when he said that thinking that he might have meant the time in the digital-world when he and JP ran in on her when she was changing (See Digimon Frontier episode 15)

"WHAT!" Amy screeched again "BOBBY! BOYS! HE INSULTED MY BODY!" just then six big strong guys came out and the leader, Bobby Mercury Regina, who had blonde hair and green eyes and was wearing a pair of green swimming trunks on, grabbed Takuya's arm and flung him about three feet away.

"TAKUYA!" the others shouted and tried to run to their friend's side but were held back by the other boys

"I…I've beaten guys WAY bigger and stronger then you before." Takuya said getting back on his feet just then the Bobby grabbed Takuya's neck and began to strangle him with a chuckle

"Say sorry to my little sister or you won't live to see tomorrow." He threatened

"I…I'd like…to see…you…you try." Takuya managed to say in-between chocking sounds. Bobby just growled and tightened his grip. Nobody stood up to him. Even the police where afraid of him and his mates 'So this is the end?' Takuya thought 'I've beaten Cerberumon,Cherubimon, Dynasmon and Lucamon but I'm going to die by the hand of some kid from my world? Oh how the mighty have fallen. The ex-warrior of flame killed by a human. WAIT! That's right I'm the warrior of flame!' Takuya closed his eyes and remembered the feeling of being Agunimon, BurningGreymon, Aldamon, EmperorGreymon and Susanoomon 'I can do this!' just then his eyes sprung open and his pupils where replaced by flame

"I AM THS WARRIOR OF FLAME!" he shouted as he grabbed Bobby's hand and pulled it away from his throat. Takuya then kicked Bobby in the gut and then in the head "One down five to go."

"Takuya?" Zoe asked and he smiled

"Guys just remember we're the Ancient Warriors. Even without are spirits." the others nodded and suddenly the fire in Takuya's eyes faded and the others closed their eyes and when they opened they had their element instead of their pupils.

They all easily got out the grips of their captors and knocking them out. Just then Amy ran into Takuya's arms and it looked like she was trying to squeezed the life out of him

"Oh Takuya-kin's I love you twice as much now and I know we WILL get married know." Amy said with a smile while Takuya was busy trying to get her off of him. Zoe was getting extremely angry at her now.

"GET OFF OF MY MAN!" Zoe shouted as she pushed Amy off of Takuya

"YOUR man?" Amy asked rudely "Prove it." Zoe then grabbed Takuya's face and slammed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

Takuya's eyes widened with shock but soon relaxed into the kiss a returned it. Amy huffed and walked away with her arms folded over her chest.

Zoe's slowly raped her arms around Takuya's neck while his arms went onto her waist. It took a few minutes until they finally separated and when they did they both had a small blush on their checks "Ummmm…looks like my plan to get ride of HER worked."

"Your plan?" Takuya asked

"Yea, kiss you saying you where my boyfriend and: BANG PRESTO! NO more Amy." Zoe said

"So…you didn't mean it?" Takuya asked

"O…Of c…course n…not we…we're j…just f…friends." Zoe said blushing

The rest of the day the others just kept teasing them about the kiss.

(End Flashback)

Just as they finished their walk down memory-lane they all received a message on their phone. They all opened it and the gentle voice of Ophanimon said "Would you like to continue the path to your destiny YES/NO" the group, who immediately recognised the voice selected YES "Go to Shinbuya station and catch a Trailmon at 10:00"

"What time is it know guys?" Koji asked as Koichi looked at his watch

"It's 9:40." His twin replied

"CRAP WE ONLY HAVE 20 MINUTES! BUT THE STATION IS HALF AN HOUR AWAY!" Takuya shouted as they begin to run and past two familiar people.

Yep it was Amy and Bobby.

"TAKUYA GET HERE AND TAKE ME ON A DATE!" Amy shouted. They started chasing after them with a small blond haired boy with green eyes and was wearing brown shorts, shoes, shirt and hat who was the same age as Tommy, his name was Fred and a boy Takuya's age with brown hair, blue eyes, a brown shirt, green shorts, and brown shoes, he his called: Robbie. Bobby was wearing a green shirt, red shorts, and red and green shoes

The group chased after the LW for 15 whole minutes but thanks to them getting chased they where able to run three times as fast but there was just one problem when they reached the train station. "We don't have any money!" Zoe shouted

"Don't worry." Takuya said and he hit the ticket machine with his head and six tickets came out "Here you go guys now let's RUN!" and they started sprinted trying to out run the mob of four.

"Man we don't have tickets or money." Robbie said in a Canadian accent Amy just walked up to the ticket machine and slammed Robbie's head against it and four tickets came out. The mob of four continued their chase as the team went down in an elevator

"Hurry let's take this one!" Bobby said as they went down the second elevator

"Guys their still coming!" Tommy said pointing at the second elevator.

There was only two Trailmon their one was Worm and the other was the Dark Trailmon. "Worm let's ride!" Takuya said as the group jumped on Worm and he went of with a 'Wooot-Wooot!'

"Dame we missed them!" Amy said "Quick! Get on that one!" they ran onto Dark Trailmon and he went off. They rod for ten minutes until it went vertical and they all grabbed a bar but then their phones glowed and changed.

Amy's changed into a light and dark blue D-Tector, Bobby's was green and red, Fred's was light and dark brown and Robbie's was brown and yellow.

Suddenly a voice from above shouted "EVIL INFERNO!" and a giant fire ball hit Dark Trailmon and killed him, the children then fell out and landed on a ledge that broke and they fell into Digital-Ocean.

In the air was a devil like digimon with two giant wings, two giant clawed hands, a dark ring around his left leg, red claws, dark purple skin dark red fur three blue eye and two bull like devil horns. But there was something different about it. It had hundreds of fractal-code tentacles pulsating into his back "Looks like I got ride of four. Six left." He then let out a wicked, evil, malicious chuckle.

(With Takuya and the gang)

Takuya was sitting next to Zoe when their phones turned into D-Tector's "Nice we're back in business." After ten so minutes Worm stopped and they walked out to see the three Celestial Digimon smiling at them.

"Digi-Destined, we have called you here because there is a digimon from another Digital-World here to destroy you and take his revenge on you." Seraphimon said

"Why dose he want to take his revenge on us if he is from another world?" Tommy asked

"He adsorbed the fractal-code of Lucamon. As well as something called the 'D-Reaper' and a digimon called 'Diaboromon'." Cherubimon said

"His name is: Daemon." Ophanimon said "And he not only wants revenge on you because of the data of Lucamon but on the ones who beat him and the other digimon he as absorbed."

"Who is that?" JP asked

"He only has enough transport energy to teleport the two from one world, three from another and himself." Seraphimon said "Papa-Mom, Neemon, go with them please."

"Okay my boy." Bokomon said

"Go with who?" Neemon asked only for Bokomon to snap his waist band.

"Well, good by Digi-Destined and good luck." Cherubimon said as the three digimon disappeared. Bokomon then noticed the book that was leaning out of Takuya's bag.

"What is this?" Bokomon asked taking the book out of Takuya's backpack and flicked to a random page.

It was a picture of Agunimon in a fighting position. He then turned the page and there was BurningGreymon, next page was Aldamon and then EmperorGreymon

"Takuya my boy, these…these are fantastic!" Then the entire group, except Takuya, looked round to see Takuya's brilliant pictures.

Every last one was like it was drawn by a professional.

Takuya quickly took it out of Bokomon's hands before he turned the page again. "Don't look at this it is my private drawing book!"

he snapped and then said "Bokomon why don't you lead the way."

The small white digimon quickly started marching as everyone else followed with Takuya at the end.

He opened the book to the page after EmperorGreymon. On it was a picture of Zoe with angle wings, a halo and a speech bubble that said 'Welcome to heaven Takuya.'

He blushed, closed the book and stuffed it in his backpack.

To be continued


	2. a new adventure part 2

Digimon Frontier 02: Daemon's army.

Chapter 2: A new adventure

Part 2

Digimon!

We look to the past

as we head for the future

to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves

and trust in each other

we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution

through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

through us let your spirit evolve.

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world

there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

(Adventure world)

Davis was sitting under a fallen log in the Digital-World with tears in his eyes when he heard Tai's voice "Hey Tai." Davis said

"Why are you crying?" Tai asked "I have finally realised that I will never get a date with Kari." The goggle head replied "And I really love her."

Tai pated Davis on the back "I know you do buddy. Well let's get back to the group."

At the TV Kari, Sora and Matt where waiting patiently for Tai and Davis. Kari needed to wait for Tai and Sora and Matt decided to keep her company. When the two leaders shown up they positioned their digivices and D-3's at the screen and they where pulled into the TV but the light was that surrounded them was red not blue.

And then there was an evil laugh that chilled them to the bone before they lost consciousness.

(Tamer world)

Takato and Guilmon came out of a card shop where Takato was given the very first version's and copies of Guilmon's entire Digivolution line. "Man Guilmon well be unbeatable know that we have these." Takato said with a smile as his D-Ark begin to beep.

They quickly reached the digital field where they saw Rika and Renamon just arriving. "Hey Rika." He said happily

"Hi Goggle-Head." Rika replied they both looked at the digital field to see that it was red instead of grey. This confused them but then when Guilmon ran in there to fight as did Renamon they ran in as fast as they could. Once they where inside it disappeared.

There was no Takato, Rika, Guilmon or Renamon. They could hear the exact same laugh as they two where knocked out.

(Frontier world)

Tai opened his eyes to see the other four digi-destined. Hey then noticed that he, Sora and Matt where all in the same outfit they wore when they first went to the digital-world. Kari and Davis where in their digital-world cloths two. Tai, Sora, Matt and Kari had there crests round their necks

He turned his head to the right to see Takato and Rika. But strangely enough there was no digimon insight. Not even their partners. One by one the others woke up until only Takato and Rika where asleep. Takato slowly opened his eyes to see the digi-destined and shock Rika lightly. When she woke up they both just stared. "MAN IT'S THE DIGI-DESTINED! I'M A HUGE FAN!" Takato shouted bowing as there was rustling in some bushes. They all looked as a black-on-red Guilmon with blood red eyes walked out the bushes snarling "Guilmon? I…is that you?"

"Yes Takatomon." 'Guilmon' said "And I'm here to kill all seven of you."

"WHAT!" everyone shoted

"We have been ordered to kill you humans." Said Gatomon (who was know black with purple gloves, red eyes and a silver tail ring) walking out of the bushes with Agumon, Renamon, Biyomon, Veemon and Gabumon, who where all know black with red eyes "We are the dark digimon! BlackAgumon, BlackBiyomon, BlackGabumon, BlackGatomon, BlackVeemon, BlackGuilmon and BlackRenamon." Just then the frontier kids saw them and ran in front of the seven kids

"Stay back!" Koji said "GET AWAY!" Tai shouted scared that the six would get hurt

"Don't worry buddy we got this." Takuya said giving them a thumb up "Ready guys?" the others nodded and they all pulled out their D-Tectores.

"What kind of digivice is that?" Kari asked Suddenly fractal-code rings appeared around the LW's hands.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

The kids where surrounded by fractal-code orbs as they became digimon.

"AGUNIMON!

KAZUMON!

LOBOMON!

LOWEMON!

BEETLEMON!

KUMAMON!"

The six kids where now six super-powerful digimon. The seven other kids jaws almost fell off. Agunimon and the others charged "PYRO PUNCH!" Agunimon fired fire balls from his fists at the small digimon but they where too fast

"DARK DIGIVOLVE!

BLACKAGUMON D.D. TO…BLACKGREYMON!

BLACKBIYOMON D.D. TO…BLACKBIRDRAMON!

BLACKGABUMON D.D. TO…BLACKGARURUMON!

BLACKVEEMON D.D. TO…BLACKEXVEEMON!

BLACKGUILMON D.D. TO…BLACKGROWLMON!

BLACKRENAMON D.D TO…YUKOMON!"

"MEGA FLAME!" BlackGreymon shot a green fire ball at the team

"EXAUST FLAME!" BlackGrowlmon shot a purple flame version of Growlmon's 'Pyro blaster'

"DEMON FIRE!" Yukomon shouted firing red fire balls from her tail tips

"BLACK LASER!" a black version a Gabumon's 'Howling blaster' was fired by BlackGarurumon

"METEOR DESTROYER!" BlackBirdramon shot a black 'Meteor wing'. The combination of these attacks made the entire group except Takuya de-digivolve.

"VEE CRUSHER!" BlackExVeemon fired a black 'Vee-laser'

"THUNDER CLAW!" BlackGatomon shouted as she punched him in the jaw and he fell on his back as he reverted to normal.

"Gatomon! Please stop!" Kari shouted with tears in her eyes

"Veemon you gotta fight it!" Davis demanded

"Agumon this isn't you!" Tai tried

"Come on boy snap out of it!" Takato encouraged

"Renamon you need to stop!" Rika pleaded

"Gabumon!" Matt snapped "If you don't stop right now then I'll stop you!"

Suddenly all the dark digimon glowed and lights came out of their bodies and went into something of the digi-dentine's.

For Tai, Sora, Matt and Kari it went into their crests, for Davis it went into his D-Terminal, Takato's went into his Guilmon card and Rika's went into her Renamon card. Then all of the dark digimon seemed to have any felling anymore.

BlackGarurumon walked up to Matt and grabbed him by the back of his shirt with his teeth "TAI CATCH!" Matt then thrown Tai his crest before he and BlackGarurumon disappeared. The LW slowly rose to their feet

"Let's try a different approach." Takuya said as the group got ready to go to the next level

"EXACUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!

ZEPHYRMON!

METALKABUTERIMON!

KORIKAKUMON!

JAGERLOWEMON!

EXACUTE / NOW FUSION EVOLUTION!

ALDAMON!

BEOWOLFMON!"

The warriors charged their best attacks "SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!" Aldamon fired a giant fireball

"FROZEN HUNTER!" Beowulfmon created a giant wolf aura that charged at the dark digimon

"HURRICAN GALE!" Zephyrmon threw blades of pink energy at her foes in a tornado of energy

"DARK MASTER!" JagerLowemon leapt forwards as dark energy formed a giant burst of dark energy from his mouth, slicing cut through his enemy

"AVALANCH THROW!" Korikakumon threw his tomahawks like boomerangs

"ELECTRON CANNON!" MetalKabuterimon fired a powerful electric blast from his gun horn

The attacks caused a giant smoke clouded but the digimon where still standing and didn't have a scratch

"HORN IMPULSE!" BlackGreymon charged at Aldamon knocking him into his friends and they all returned into human forms

"Let's try the unified forms." Koji said but BlackGreymon slammed on the ground knocking the D-Tectores out of their hands

"We need to help them." Tai said as there was a giant flash and they where floating in an endless white void.

Agumon and the other digimon appeared affront of the group "And you can."

Agumon said "You must make are souls are one with you." Veemon said

"Are souls are inside those items that the light hit." Guilmon continued

"And we are the only ones who can defeat are bodies." Gabumon added

"Only by you scanning are bodies fractal-codes will we be able to return to are bodies." Biyomon said "

And Gabumon will be with Tai." Gatomon added "Now it's time to fight!" Renamon finished as the crests, D-Terminal and cards fused with the six's digivices.

The slowly transformed into D-Tectores.

Tai's was dark blue with an orange grip and red buttons and circle near the screen, Sora's was silver with a blood red grip and dark red buttons and ring, Kari's was white with a pink grip, buttons and ring, Davis's was dark green with a dark blue grip and black buttons and ring, Takato's was blood red with gold buttons and rings and finally Rika's was dark blue with a light blue grip and yellow buttons. Suddenly silver fractal-code rings appeared around their hands.

Out of the adventure kid's D-Tectores Azulongmon's voice said "It is time." And out of the tamers Zhuqiaomon's voice said the same at the same time.

"EXACUTE! SOUL EVOLUTION!

WARGREYMON X!

GARUDAMON!

ANGEWOMON!

PAEILDRAMON!

GALLENTMON X

SAKUYAMON!"

The six new digimon stood ready to battle "TERRA FORCE!" WarGreymon fired a giant fire ball turning BlackGreymon back to rookie

"WINGBLADE!" Garudamon fired a fire bird blast at BlackBirdramon and the same happened to her too

"DESPARADO BLASTER!" Paildramon fired hundreds of energy bullets at BlackExVeemon

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" Angewomon fired an arrow at BlackGatomon

"AMETHYST MANDELA!" Sakuyamon created a huge ring of golden energy that surrounds Yukomon and slowly decreases in size, crushing her.

"SHIELD OF THE JUST!" Gallantmon fired an energy blast from his shield at BlackGrowlmon When all of the black digimon in rookie, except BlackGatomon, they disappeared and the soul warriors returned to their human forms.

"Nice job!" Tommy said to them as an explosion came from behind them. They turned to see Ranamon being attacked by a SkullSatamon.

"SKULL HAMMER!" SkullSatamon wacked her with his staff

"R...Ranamon?" Zoe asked

"BONE BLASTER!" SkullSatamon then shot thunder out of his staff and Ranamon was frozen

"We need to help her!" Tai shouted

"Leave this to Takuya!" Koji said holding them back. Takuya, Zoe and Tommy raised their D-Tectores into the sky.

"WIND INTO FLAME!

ICE INTO FLAME!

UNITY EXACUTE! UNIFIDE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!

EMPERORGREYMON!"

"Em...peror…Greymon?" Tai asked

"DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW!" EmperorGreymon transformed his sword into a strange cross-bow like weapon and fired a burst of fire energy at SkullSatamon knocking him away. He then ran to Ranamon and got her away from the fight.

When he looked into her eyes he saw that they weren't the same heartless blood red that they once where they where now a sky blue. When Ranamon looked into his eyes she muttered "Takuya?"

"Stay here." Takuya said "PYRO DRAGONS!" he stabbed his sword into the ground and nine dragons made of fire charged at SkullSatamon making his fractal-code appeared and Takuya pulled out his D-Tector "Time to get purified by the flame. FRACTAL-CODE DIGITIZE!"

SkullSatamon disappeared and a digi-egg flouted up into the sky. Takuya the returned to human form. He turned round to see Ranamon to return to none other than Amy. "TAKUYA-KINS!" she ran up to Takuya with tiers of sadness in her eyes

"Amy what's wrong?" Takuya asked

"B…Bobby...and the others are…are…" Amy stammered "ARE DEAD!"


	3. the nightmare nightmare

Digimon Frontier 02: Daemon's army

Digimon!

We look to the past

as we head for the future

to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves

and trust in each other

we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution

through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

through us let your spirit evolve.

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world

there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted. "Amy, please tell us what happened." Takuya said

"Well when we followed you we jumped onto the other one." Amy said "And then we got these things as a blast of fire ripped through the train." Amy then held up her D-Tector "We all fell into the river and the force must have broken their necks or something." Tiers slowly fell down her checks "When I woke up Seraphimon gave me my spirits. Then he said I would need to find you lot." She then began to blush "He mentioned Takuya and I came running until I ran into old bone-head."

Bokomon looked at Takuya as a small wave of pink energy quickly flowed from the outside of his body to his hart as he shivered. Zoe narrowed her eyes "So what are we going to do with HER?" she said bitterly

Takuya suddenly felt his hart quicken and he felt nerves. This normally only happened when he was alone with or next to Zoe but he was feeling this way around…AMY! He felt himself stutter "S…Sh…She should travel with us. She is a Legendary Warrior after all." The others nodded

"Hey I think introductions are an order." Tai said "I'm Tai. That's Sora, Davis and little sister Kari." He pointed to the people respectively "And the guy who was taken away was Sora's boyfriend, Matt."

Takato smiled "I'm Takato and that's Rika." Rika just frowned

"I'm Takuya." Said the hated-goggle-head "That's Amy, Zoe, JP, Tommy and the twins: Koji and Koichi." They all shock hands "I think we should set up camp and get some food." The others nodded as their bellies rumbled "JP, Tommy you two get the Meat Apples while Koji and Koichi get's the fire-wood."

"What will we do?" Zoe asked

"HEY WHO PUT YOU IN CHARGE?!" Davis shouted

"Well us six know more about OUR Digital-World then you lot do. And I'm the LW's leader." Takuya explained

"So? Where more experience then you!" Davis shot back

"At fighting digimon with partners Davis," Tai said "we have never been able to fight like this before. We're only rookies at this."

"Yea me and Rika are able to fuse with are digimon to become Mega but we are not use to THIS." Takato said

"You could fuse with your digimon?" Kari asked shocked

"We can talk about things later." Takuya said "We need to make some leaf beds."

After ten minutes they where finished and waiting for the others to get back

Tai then thought of a possible problem

He faced Takuya, who had his back resting on a tree and was looking through his drawing book "Hey Takuya why did you send that JP guy to get the food?" he asked "No offence but it looks like he would just scoff the lot." Takuya, Zoe and Amy snickered

He faced Zoe, winked and mouthed 'Time for some fun.' He then turned back to Tai and said "Don't worry he doesn't like them row." They nodded and whispered to Amy, who was sitting a little bit away from him "Don't eat them until they are cooked." She nodded with a confused look on her face

When the group got back they saw Takuya's mischievous smile "Time to eat!" said the hat and goggle wearing leader

The three boys of the soul warriors quickly grabbed a Meat Apple each and took a massive bit. Suddenly they went green and spat it out. "You guys had to live off of this stuff?" Davis asked as they looked up to see the frontier kids laughing their heads off as well as Amy

"You're sternpost to cook them first!" Tommy said in between laughter

After a bit the Meat Apples where cooking and Takuya's fingers where drawing itchy

He took out his drawing book and turned to the page after the picture of Zoe

He drew a beautiful girl that was in the same position as the Zoe picture was in with angle wings and a halo

He looked closely at it to see that it was…Amy!

Takuya panicked and closed the book

Bokomon walked over to him with a worried look

"What's the matter Takuya my boy?" Bokomon asked

Takuya slowly shown Bokomon the page with EmperorGreymon on and slowly turned the page "This is why I didn't want you to look in my book." He said as Bokomon took the book and looked at the picture of Zoe "Now turn the page." The small white digimon did as he was told and saw the picture of Amy "What is happing to me?"

"I think I know what is going on. But we need to talk to Amy." Bokomon said as he closed the book and walked to the group. He then pulled her over and asked "Amy did any small arrows hit you at all before you fought SkullSatamon?"

"Now that you mention it…" she pulled out two small tooth-pick sized arrows "…these hit my arm just before he attacked."

"Let me see them." Bokomon said as he examined them "Just as I thought! These arrows belong to Cupidmon!"

"A whaty-mon?" Takuya asked

"Cupidmon!" Bokomon said irritated "If you get struck by one arrow then you will fall in love with first person of opposite gender and the same species that looks into your eyes."

"So what dose two arrows do?" Amy asked

"Well two makes the first person who looks INTO the person who got hits eyes fall in love."

Upon hearing this Amy's eyes sparkled and she had an anomies smile on her lips while Takuya looked disgusted

"You mean Takuya is going to fall in love with me?" she shrieked

"You mean I'm going to fall in love with her?!" Takuya growled

"Yes and no." Bokomon answered "The arrow will battle with your hart until it is even. Once it is even you must chose which side to keep. The love the arrow creates or what your hart loves."

"Of course I will choose my hart!" Takuya said

"That's what you think." Bokomon said "Because the arrow takes full affect in three days meaning that you will not remember if it was Amy or Zoe who was originally in your hart. But you wouldn't care."

Takuya groaned while Amy shouted out with glee especially after what Bokomon said next "And you will be tempted to do serene things like kiss her. I sagest that you give in to these edges of it could cause some problems for your mind and body."

(Ten minutes later)

Everyone was eating their Meat Apples except the new comers because they where scared of how it might taste. "Don't worry they're edible now." Koji said

Koichi nodded and then said "And each one tastes like a different meat so if you don't like one you can try another."

Tai slowly reached for his and took a giant bit out of it. He smiled and chewed. After he swallowed he said "Yum! Mine tastes like pork."

The others soon followed. After they pigged out on like 50 Meat Apples (each having 2, except JP who stuffed like 5 in whole meat apples in his mouth in one go.), the group went to sleep. "DOUBLE NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!" two voices shouted simultaneously as a purple cloud flowed over Takuya and went inside him the two shadowy figures then hid in the shadows

Takuya opened his eyes, which was now pupil less and lightless, and pulled out his D-Tector

"EXECUTE: SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

Everyone woke up by Takuya's shout and the light

They thought they where being attacked…

Boy where they right.

"AGUNIMON!"

Agunimon stood there. His soulless blue eyes staring at the group

(Inside Takuya's mind)

Takuya was with Amy and Zoe on a date in an Italian restaurant. He was so happy that he could have BOTH of these beautiful girls

Just then the others burst into the restaurant and grabbed the two blond girls

"Guys what are you doing?" Takuya asked out of fear

"Getting rid of them!" Koji said as he drew a knife out of his pocket and Koichi did the same

Just as they where about to stab them through the chest everything except Takuya froze

'Can't you see that they are NOT your friends Takuya?" asked a voice that sounded like a young boys

'They only want to give you sadness, misery, despair.' Said a voice that sounded like a kind gentleman's 'They only want to take away what you love most.'

Takuya looked at the pain filled faces of the two girls

'You must destroy them to save the two girls who you hold dearer in your hart.' Said the boy voice

Takuya nodded slowly with anger in his eyes

(Digital-World)

Agunimon charged at his 'friends' and shot a 'Pyro Punch' at them but they all jumped out the way

"Takuya what are you doing?" Tommy asked

"Defending what I love!" Takuya said as he punched the ground trying to hit the group but they jumped out the way

"Takuya snap out of it man!" Koji shouted as the team pulled out their D-Tectores

"SHUT UP!" Agunimon roared as he punched the ground again

"Look at his eyes!" Bokomon said "Last time I saw eyes like that was when Tommy was controlled by the 'Nightmare syndrome' attack. He must be under its control."

"But Takuya was immune to it remember." JP pointed out

"Talk later, fight NOW!" Davis said as the team nodded

"EXACUTE: SPIRIT EVOLUTION!

LOBOMON!

LOWEMON!

KAZUMON!

RANAMON!

KUMAMON!

BEETLEMON!

EXACUTE: SOUL EVOLUTION!

WARGREYMON X!

GARUDAMON!

PAILDRAMON!

ANGEWOMON!

GALLENTMON X!

SAKUYAMON!"

"PYRO TORNADO!" Agunimon then span in a fire tornado and knocked down Kumamon, Beetlemon and Paildramon then small fire balls appeared on his right gauntlet

"PYRO DARTS!" he then lung them at Lobomon, Lowemon, Gallentmon, Sakuyamon and Garudamon knocking them down

"PYRO PUNCH!" he then shot fireballs from his fists and took down Angewomon and WarGreymon

He stopped in fount of Kazumon and Ranamon, and then he rapped his arms around their waists and jumped away from the battle

He placed them down on the floor and said "Please stay here." They where confused why he was attacking the others but not them

He then put his hands on both girls' checks

Takuya then kissed Amy on the lips

When he pulled away he then kissed Zoe's lips

After that he jumped back into battle only for Zoe and Amy quickly getting in front of their friends "TAKUYA STOP!" both girls shouted at the same time

"Why are you defending them?" Agunimon asked

"They are our friends!" Zoe said

"Takuya fight it!" Amy pleaded

Takuya clenched his head as he tried to get the evil force out of him

(Inside Takuya's mind)

'What's the matter you can kill those back-stabbing fools right now just go Aldamon!" said the boyish voice

"NO!" Takuya shouted "ZOE AND AMY ARE RIGHT THEY ARE MY FRIENDS AND WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HERT ME!"

'Don't fall for that lot of bullshit.' The gentleman's voice roared

"IT IS NOT BULLSHIT!" Takuya said "I WILL NOT HERT MY FRIENDS!"

(Digital world)

Takuya fell to the floor as he reverted to human form

The others did the same as they rushed to his side. "Takuya are you ok?" Zoe asked

"Yea but I should be asking you guys that question." Takuya said looking at his friends

"We're fine." Koji said with a smile

Suddenly a Digitamamon and a Tapirmon came out of the bushes on the left "I don't believe you have slipped out of our control so easily!"

"Who's there?" Koichi demanded

"A Tapirmon." Tommy said

"And the other one is a Digitamamon." Tai said

"THEY'RE THE ONES WHO TOOK CONTROL OF ME!" Takuya said pulling out his D-tector

"Don't even try to evolve. We have blocked all known forms that you can transform into." Tapirmon boasted

"And there is no way you have any 'special' forms that you have only turned into in the human world!" Digitamamon said

Takuya then remembered when he bordered the BlackTrailmon "Actually..." Takuya said "...there is one." A small fractal ring then appeared around his hand "Its flame time!"

"EXECUTE: DIGITAZE EVOLUTION!

FLAMEMON!"

Flamemon then charged at the evil digimon with his fist on fire "NOBLE HART!" he then did an uppercut at Tapirmon. Then the flame transferred to his tail "FLAME TAIL!" this attack hit Digitamamon and knocked him back

"What has Takuya become now Bokomon?" Tommy asked

"Flamemon, but this form it is not like the others. They use the spirits. This is Takuya's digimon form." Explained the white skinned digimon "You see when you come to are digital-world your body is completely turned into data. And it seems that Takuya has found away to transform his data body back into a pure digimon body. I'm guessing he gained this ability when he returned to the human world in are first adventure. Digimon that are made using this technique are some of the fastest of them all."

"FLAME TOSS!" Flamemon then threw a small ball of fire which hit both of the evil digital creatures 'Man I'm not strong enough to keep this up for much longer.' Takuya thought as he kept fighting 'Maybe I can go further up the scale?' Flamemon then stood on the floor as a ring of flames surrounded him as he pulled out his D-Tector "ANCIENT SPIRITS OF FLAME HEAR MY CALL! AGUNIMON! BURNINGGREYMON! COME FORTH!" then the two spirits appeared in two smaller rings of flame inside the bigger ring. Then the flame rings fused and it was know the symbol of flame. The two small lines ended at the two spirits and Flamemon was in the main line. The whole symbol and both spirits surged into his D-Tector as a ring appeared around Flamemon's hand

"EXECUTE: WARP-SLIDE EVOLUTION!

ANCIENTGREYMON!

"Time to take you down!" roared the mega-level "DRAGON BURST!" he then fired a blast of fire from his mouth in a giant fireball but the two small Digimon evaded somehow "FIRE BARRAGE!" the Rudri Trapana on his back unleashed hundreds of small fire balls but the two lower-levelled Digimon just dug underground "NOW I'M ANGRY!" the mighty ancient-dragon roared and stomped his front left foot on the floor which caused the two to be blasted out of their holes and high into the air "NOW I'LL FINISH YOU WITH ONE STRIKE!" AncientGreymon's cannons locked onto the two sky-high Digimon as they, and AncientGreymon's mouth charged flame energy "BOOSTED DRAGON BURST!" all three fire-charging items let lose there attack's at the same time and they combined into a giant ball of fire being pushed forwarded and hit the poor weaker Digimon exposing their fractal-codes "NOW!"

"EXECUTE: DE-WARP-SLIDE EVOLUTION!

FLAMEMON!"

"FRACTEL-CODE DIGITIZE!" Flamemon shouted as he scanned the two Digimon and they reverted back into Digi-eggs. Flamemon then dropped to his knees as he returned back into Takuya "Man that takes a lot out of ya." He panted as his friends gathered around them

"You ok Takuya?" Amy asked helping him up

"Yea I'm alright just knackered big time." He answered as they heard laughter from behind them

They turned around to see Matt in a black version of his Digi-world outfit, black hair and pure black eyes. At his side was BlackGabumon with a smug smile on his face

"MATTTT?!" the group shouted confused


	4. mega spirit evolution part 1

Digimon Frontier 02: Daemon's army.

Digimon!

We look to the past

as we head for the future

to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves

and trust in each other

we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution

through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

through us let your spirit evolve.

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world

there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

* * *

"MATTTT?!" the group shouted confused at what they saw.

"Hi." He replied in a dark, evil tone "Sow me your Fusion forms."

"Why should we do anything you tell us to do?" Koichi asked

"Convince them, will you BlackGabumon." Matt smiled as the back dog Digimon nodded

"Yes, master." He replied as he jumped at the team, teeth clenched

"BlackGabumon DarkDigivolve to... BLACKGARURUMON!"

"BLACK LASER!" BlackGarurumon shot a beam of black energy at the team, all of them jumped out of the way and landed on the floor in a cloud of dust

"That's it." Takuya said as he summoned his four fractal-rings around his hand "Let's do this Koji."

"Got it." He then summoned his as the two pulled out their D-Tectors.

"Execute/NOW! Fusion Evolution!"

"ALDAMON!"

"BEOWOLFMON!"

The two Fusion spirits stood ready and charged at the black wolf. "ATOMIC INFERNO!" Aldamon fired a barrage of fireballs that slammed BlackGarurumon hard, sending him to the floor.

"BEO SABER!" BeoWolfmon charged and stabbed the wolf in the shoulder, data flowing from the injury

"MASTER!" BlackGarurumon howled in pain as Matt chuckled

"You know what this is?" Matt said as he pulled out a black D-Tector. And I mean BLACK! Every last part of it was black except the buttons that where a super dark blue

"A D-Tector?!" Sora said amazed

"Correction, the Dark-Tector." Matt said as a black fractal-ring appeared around his hand.

"Dark Execute! Shadow Spirit Evolution!

DUSKMON!"

Duskmon stood there, just as evil looking as they remember. But all of his eyes where dark blue. Suddenly Kari screamed in pain as she fell to the floor, holding her head. "Th...The darkness! Make it stop!"

"Why are you acting like that?" JP asked "Koichi is the holder of Darkness but you don't seem to have a problem with him."

"Because Koichi's Darkness isn't hate filled and evil like this." She replied

"Come on Duskmon!" Takuya yelled as he charged fast at the dark-armoured Digimon "SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!" he throw the fire ball right into the evil Digimon's face. Suddenly a dark blue blade stabbed Aldamon through the chest, it was Duskmon. The dark Digimon then through Aldamon into Koji.

"TOTAL NIGHT!" Matt yelled as the clouds covered the sky and the filed turned completely dark "FOREVER SHADOW!" the shadows electrocuted the Fusion warriors but there punishment wasn't even close to being finished "EVIL CROSS!" a black cross shape of energy sliced through the air and the spirit warriors "You lose."

"Takuya?" Zoe asked as the shadows cleared and the others saw Koji and Takuya, still standing in their Digimon forms. The group cheered loudly but soon stopped as they De-Digivolved, dropped their D-Tectors and fell to the floor

"TAKUYA!" Amy and Zoe yelled as they tried to run to his side but BlackGarurumon stopped them

"Is that all you've got?" Matt mocked as he De-Digivolved. Takuya and Koji's fractal-codes appeared as the others gasped, "FRACTAL-CODE CAPTURE!" he swiped there fractal-codes but before it even drained quarter of it away, he stopped "I hope you get stronger for tomorrow. I'll be attacking the Castle of the Angles." He and BlackGarurumon then disappeared

"What's the 'Castle of the Angles' Bokomon?" Koichi asked

"It is where the Celestial Digimon holds a meeting for two weeks every two months." The small white Digimon explained "And there meeting starts today."

"Who's meeting starts today PapaMom?" asked a small innocent voice everyone turned around to see Patamon (Frontier version)

"PATAMON!" Bokomon shouted as he grabbed hold of the small Digimon and hugged him

"Seraphimon!" called a female voice "Come out come out wherever you are!"

"Yea!" called another voice "We give up!"

"Cherubimon, Ophanimon I'm over here!" Patamon yelled as Salamon and Lopmon jumped out from the bushes

"Hi!" Lopmon said excitedly when he saw the children

"Awwww... they're so cute." Sora said

"Thank you." Salamon said

"Maybe you should go angle." Zoe said

"Okay." The three said as the jumped down onto the floor and began to glow brightly. Soon they had transformed into Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon

"Wow." Tai said amazed

"Takuya and Koji have lost some of there fractal-code and some guy called Matt can transform into Duskmon!" Tommy said terrified

"Ah, the barrier of Friendship has been infected." Cherubimon said calmly

"That must mean that he holds the eleventh spirit!" Seraphimon said astounded

"Eleventh spirit?" the original four asked confused

"Yes, the spirits of AncientAstromon." Seraphimon

"AncientAstromon?" Zoe asked

"Yes, the eleventh Ancient Warrior. He is the warrior of Space" Ophanimon said "But he was killed by Lucemon before the ancient battle."

"But why did Matt turn into Duskmon if he has these spirits?" Koichi asked

"Because Duskmon and Velgamon are the corrupted warriors. Any male spirits that get corrupted transform into them." Chrerubimon said "And the reason that Ranamon, Grumblmon, Arbormon and Mercyrymon didn't transform is because they where technically brainwashed."

"But, what about Takuya and Koji?" Amy asked, as a pink wave of energy flashed over the unconscious warrior of Flame

"They will be okay, they just need to rest." Seraphimon said

"But they can't fight." Ophanimon added

"But we need Unified if we are going to win." JP said irritated

"Let's go back to the castle and we can help you." Chrerubimon said smiling

"Okay." Tai said as he picked up Takuya and Takato picked up Koji.

(Half an hour later)

Takuya and Koji where laying on beds with some nurses tending to there wounds and inserting some fractal-code into them. The rest of the group explained what was going on to the three angles and then there was a long silence. Finally Seraphimon said "We must hold them off for a while."

"But you can't!" Tommy yelled

"We have to." Ophanimon said. But no one noticed Zoe walk over to Cherubimon.

She then asked "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am child." He replied "Do I look injured?"

"No." Zoe replied "I mean are you okay emotionally? After all, you went evil because you felt that Ophanimon didn't care about you."

"Yes...I am fine." The angle rabbit said

"You shore?" the blonde girl double checked

"Yes." He replied again but nether noticed Davis, Kari and Tai listening in on their convocation

"Why wouldn't he be okay emotionally?" Kari asked as the blonde girl and the angle turned around to see them walking up to them

"He loves Ophanimon but she has feelings for Seraphimon." Zoe said

"When they where rookies they where Patamon and Salamon, weren't they?" asked Tai and Cherubimon nodded

"Like me and TK have a Salamon and Patamon." Kari said smiling

"Just great!" Davis said before storming off "Another reminder that TK and Kari are 'destined' to be together."(A.N: Anyone else notice that?)

Suddenly the ground shock violently and the group looked out of the window to see Matt, as Duskmon, and BlackGarurumon heading towards the castle "You will be destroyed tomorrow Angles. So get ready!"

"Let's take him down!" Tai yelled pulling out his D-Tector and

"Execute! Soul evolution!

WARGREYMON X!"

"TERROR FORCE ZERO!" WarGreymon X fired a massive fire ball at Duskmon but the evil Digimon just threw it away

"You still charge in head first, don't you Tai? DEADLY GAZE!" Matt fired a barrage of blue laser beams from the eyes scattered around his body and from his dragon gauntlets. Tai was flung back but he was still standing unfortunately his armour was covered with massive cracks

"TAI!" Sora yelled as she pulled out her silver and red D-Tector

"Execute! Soul evolution!

GARUDAMON!"

"WING BLADE!" Garudamon fired her phoenix of power but Matt dogged it with ease "MATT YOU JERK! PHINEX CLAW!" she charged and punched Matt with all of her straight. Matt grabbed her fist and the force of her impact caused a giant creator to be made under his feet

"What's the matter honey?" Matt said mockingly "What did I do wrong now?"

"You attacked Tai AND are helping the bad guy!" Sora yelled "We're finished! PHINEX CLAW!" again she pounded harder again and again

"Nice try Sora baby," Matt smiled under his helmet "SPACE KILLER!" he sliced Garudamon across the chest. Then she fell to the floor and transformed back into her human form "LUNER PLASEM!" he sliced Tai and the original leader of the Digi-Destined de-Digivolved "See you tomorrow." He and BlackGarurumon both disappeared. Nurse's ran out and pulled Tai and Sora to the Medical room.

"Only Unified can stop them." Said Sorcerimon

"But Takuya and Koji can't fight!" Takato said annoyed

"That is why we will give Zoe and Koichi a new power." Seraphimon said calmly "Grab their D-Tectors and pull out yours." The two did as they where told, Zoe holding Takuya's in her left hand and hers in her right while Koichi had Koji's in his right and his own in his left. Then the three angles mad a ring around them.

"We will now bless you with our gifts at the same time." Ophanimon said as they began to glow. Suddenly the four D-Tectors began to change colour. The three main buttons on Takuya's and Koji's became gold as well as gaining a gold ring around there screen and there gip and side buttons becoming silver. Zoe's became pink with a purple grip and side buttons, also the three main buttons became gold and a gold ring around the screen while Koichi's became silver with a black grip and side buttons, also his thee main buttons became gold and a gold ring appeared around his screen.

"What did you do?" Koichi asked

"We gave all four of you our three gifts at the same time." Cherubimon smiled

"We have given you the power of Fusion Evolution..." Seraphimon smiled

"...A special type of Unified Evolution..." Ophanimon added

"...And I added a new form that none of you have had before." Cherubimon finished

"You need to rest for tomorrow children." Bokomon said

"Why?" Neemon asked and...SNAP! (A.N: No need to explain what happened there.) "YOW!"

"Good night children." Cherubimon said as they each went into separate rooms. But Amy snuck out of hers and slowly walked into the medical room, the then sat next to Takuya's bed. She has been in love with Takuya and chasing him down for years. It really helped her about the fact that he lived right next door to her. Amy stroked his hand genially when a pink light flowed through him again.

"What's the matter with him?" she asked

"That happened to him twice while we where treating him." Said a voice from behind her, she turned around to see a Butterflymon "Was he hit with any love arrows in the last few days?"

"Yea." Amy said with a sinister smile on her face

"Well, we found that the ones that he is in love with." Said the Armour level Digimon "It is between you and that Zoe girl."

"Really?" Amy asked pretending that she had no idea what the Digimon was talking about

"Yes." Was the Digimon's reply "Do you know who the arrows caused the love for?"

"Yep." The warrior of Water replied "It was Zoe."

"Well, you might want to make your move then." The butterfly Digimon smiled "You two look like a perfect match and it looks like the arrow is winning the battle."

"Oh no!" Amy said; her voice full of fear but inside she was jumping for joy "You mean that I might lose my Takuya?"

"I am afraid so." Butterflymon said "And because his fractal-code was stolen once he wakes up he will be completely in love with the arrow. Unless one of you kisses him while he is asleep. Then that one will win no matter what. Well, good night Miss Amy."

"Good night." Amy replied. And as soon as Butterflymon left the room she pushed her lips onto Takuya's, kissing him deeply. After a few seconds she walked out and the pink glow turned into light blue.

(The next day)

The team stood ready as Matt and BlackGarurumon charged into the area of the castle. Matt pulled out the Dark-Tector and the black fractal-ring appeared around his hand.

"Dark Execute! Shadow Spirit Evolution!

DUSKMON!"

"Come out and face me!" Matt yelled as Zoe and Koichi walked out of the castle with their D-Tectors and the D-Tectors of Takuya and Koji

"We challenge you Duskmon!" Koichi yelled

"And we will make you pay for what you did to Takuya and Koji." Zoe added

"And how do you think you will do that?" Matt asked as Zoe and Koichi put Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors into their pockets

"Like this." Koichi yelled as he summoned the fusion of his human and beast spirit fractal-codes.

(Koichi's Digivolution sequence)

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!"

Koichi roared as his clothes disengaged and shadows appeared around him. The 'spirit press' appeared and armour like JaggerLowemon's appeared apart from the head, which was Lowemon's. And there where golden wings on his back.

He jumped down onto the 'spirit platform' and Lowemon's spear and shield materialized into his hands. He spun the spear around and yelled his name. "RHIHIMON!"

(End)

Zoe then did the same; fire was burning in her eyes.

(Zoe's Digivolution sequence)

"Execute now! Fusion Evolution!"

Her cloths peeled off of her skin as armour appeared on the 'spirit press'. She had white gloves like Kazemon's but they were like jets, she also had white chest armour with jets on the back, white boots which also with a jets on, white leg and waist armour and finally she had a helmet with a jet plane on top as well as a white mouth guard also short blue hair was underneath the helmet.

She grabbed a giant windmill and fired a blast of wind from it. "JETSILPHYMON!"

(End)

JetSilphymon and Rhihimon stood ready, their weapons shining in the sun. "Let's go." JetSilphymon said as she charged at Matt. "JET WINTER!" she slashed Duskmon across the chest with tremendous speed, he cried out in pain as he fell to his knees

"BLAZING SPEAR!" Rhihimon slashed the evil Digimon on his back. He and Duskmon then got into a sword VS Spear battle, but each attack from Matt that Koichi didn't counter with his spear was blocked with his shield.

"How can you fight me so perfectly, like I am a new at fighting?" Matt asked before getting another 'Jet Winter' attack by Zoe.

"Because Koichi was once Duskmon, and no matter which spirit Duskmon is from, he still has the same weaknesses." Zoe said with a smile

"And with my information passed to the whole team, as long as we have a strong enough spirit form we can pound you into the dirt." Koichi added "So you are toast."

"NO!" Matt yelled "I WIL NOT LOSE! I MUST REPAY LORD DAEMON FOR RELICING ME FROM THE BONDS OF FRIENDSHIP!"

"Being freed from the bonds of friendship is not something to be happy abut." Koichi sneered

"He's right." Zoe added "Let's finish this! ULTRA TURBULENCE!" JetSilphymon fired a blast of wind from he windmill

"Right behind ya." Koichi smiled "DARKNESS OF THE EMPOROR!" Rhihimon swiped his sear firings a wave of dark energy.

"AHHHHHHH!" Matt yelled as he fell to the floor and returned to his human form. "BlackGarurumon, take me back to the castle." BlackGarurumon nodded and picked him up and onto his back. The two then disappeared.

"Glad that's done." Zoe said as she and Koichi de-digivolved. The whole team ran out side and saw them, the whole group then began to celebrate a little.

But they where interrupted by a baby's cry. For some reason Zoe instantly ran in that direction and the others followed her, curious about what the baby was. They all reached the destination and where shocked at what they saw, it was a Kazemon but she was really small, about the size of a five year old and all of its body was Agunimon like armour except for her gloves, boots, wings and her head, but she didn't have the visor so you could see her sapphire blue eyes. She was sat down in front of a tree, crying. Zoe slowly walked over to her "Are you okay?" the little Digimon looked at her and whipped the tiers out of her eyes

"Yes." She replied

"Can you tell us your name?" Zoe asked

"I'm BlazeKazemon." She replied with a smile "At least in this form."

"Where are your parents?" Takato asked and for some reason BlazeKazemon began to cry again

"Look at what you did Goggle-Head." Rika said before she slapped Takato on the head, sending him to the floor

"I didn't do anything!" he whispered as he stood up again

"It'll be okay." Zoe cooed as she picked the infinite up "Just calm down. I promise you will be safe with me." The baby Digimon then began to glow as she fell asleep. When the light faded she…SHE WAS HUMAN! And more then that she looked like a five year old version of Zoe! But she had brown hair, kind of like Zoe's. She was wearing a red jacket, a red a white striped shirt, pink jeans and a pair of pink trainers.

"Who is that?" Kari asked

To Be Continued


	5. mega spirit evolution part 2

Digimon Frontier 02: Daemon's army.

Part 2: the girl with Double Spirit Evolution

Digimon!

We look to the past

as we head for the future

to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves

and trust in each other

we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution

through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

through us let your spirit evolve.

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world

there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

The group looked at the strange girl, she only five years old and she had brown hair in the same style as Zoe's, also she was wearing a red coat (A.N: I meant to write that last time. Ooops), also she had a red a white striped shirt, pink jeans and a pair of pink trainers. Then something fell from under her shirt and Zoe looked at it. It was a gold pendant with a strange symbol on it; it looked like a cross between Zoe's and Takuya's spirit symbols.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and a SkullScorpiomon, a SkullMeramon and a SkullBarukimon appeared. The SkullScorpiomon roared "GIVE US THE CHILD!"

"NO!" Zoe yelled defensively, holding the infant tight to her chest.

"Well hold them off; you get the kid to the castle." Takato said pulling out his D-Tector

"Got it." She said as she pulled out her D-Tector.

"Execute / now! Fusion Evolution!"

"JETSILPHYMON!"

""RHIHIMON!""

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"METALKABUTERYMON!"

"KORIKAKUMON!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!

RANAMON!"

"Execute! Soul Evolution!"

"GALLENTMON X!"

"SAKUYAMON!"

"PAILDRAMON!"

"ANGEWOMON!"

The group stood ready for battle; JetSilphymon then unleashed her jets and stormed right into the sky, the girl still in her arms. "GET BACK HERE!" SkullBarukimon roared a he jumped into the sky and tried to swipe her to the floor with his claw but Rhihimon slashed his claw away with his spear.

"BLAZING SPEAR!" he then sliced him with his spear, surrounded by the energy of darkness. Meanwhile Zoe was almost at the castle when the baby began to wake up. She looked at Zoe with green eyes, just like her own

"Mummy, where are we going?" The little girl asked

"Mummy?" Zoe asked surprised of what the girl asked

"What's the matter Mummy?" she asked

"Why are you calling me 'Mummy?" Zoe asked "I'm the girl who calmed you down in the wood a few minutes ago."

"You can't be." The girl replied "My Mummy has the Spirits of Wind."

"What is your name?" Zoe asked

"Ingrid." The girl smiled "Ingrid Kanbara."

"Kanbara?!" Zoe said confused

"Yep." Smiled the girl, doing a Takuya smile grin "My Daddy is Takuya Kanbara and my Mummy is Zoe Kanbara."

"WHAT? I'm Zoe Orimoto!" Zoe screamed "What year is this?"

"2020." The girl said confused

"2020?!" Zoe yelled "You must be from the future because this is 2010. (A.N: It seems more understandable) How old are you?"

"Five." Ingrid said but then she realised what the older girl said "I'm in the past? COOL!"

'This girl defiantly acts like Takuya.' Zoe thought 'And she looks like me. Maybe she is telling the truth.'

"Can we go see Daddy, please?" Ingrid begged making puppy-dog eyes

'She even knows my 'parent guilt trip stare'! She must be my daughter, but I still have to be careful.' Zoe thought "Okay, we'll go to the castle." She then began to fly towards the castle again, soon they reached it and then she De-Digivolved when she was near the window and with her power over the wind she flew into the window. "Here we are."

"Daddy!" the brown haired girl screamed as she ran to her 'fathers' side but her face fell when she saw him "Daddy?"

"He's been hurt bad Miss." Said a Honeybeemon who walked into the room "But don't worry, he'll be okay."

"Thanks." Zoe said as she saw a light blue wave of power washed over her 'future husband' "What was that?"

"Love arrows." Honeybeemon frowned "The arrow is winning."

"What are love arrows?" Zoe asked

"The weapons of Quippedmon." Honeybeemon said "They can create love. You are the one from his heart, I can tell."

"How?" Zoe questioned

"You are the name he keeps moaning no matter what." Honeybeemon smiled "Now kiss him, and you can stop the arrow."

"What, you don't Digivolve from Patamon, Salamon or Lopmon so what are you doing here?" Ingrid asked

"Oh, my girlfriend is here." Honeybeemon smiled "She is a Butterflymon. I visit her every now and again and help occasionally."

"You Digivolve from Veemon don't you?" Zoe asked

"Yep." Honeybeemon smiled "Bye."

"Bye." Zoe and Ingrid waved

'Davis will be happy. Wait a second! Kiss him?' Zoe thought 'Will that work? Dose he even love me? Maybe I should just try it and hope for the best.' She then leaned forward and kissed Takuya on the lip.

"Ewe!" Ingrid moaned as she covered her eyes. When Zoe pulled back the blue waves transformed into bright pink.

"Zoe." Takuya moaned as he slowly opened his eyes

"That's me." Zoe smiled before she stroked his hair softly

"W...What's going on?" he asked and then he noticed Ingrid "Who's that?"

"Our daughter from the future." Zoe said looking awkwardly

"WHAT?! Takuya yelled after a short silence then he grabbed his side "Ow."

"You okay?" Zoe asked as she held onto him "You need to rest."

"I'll help!" Ingrid smiled as she held out her hand "HEALISTANICA!" Silver energy then fired from her hand and charged its way thought out Takuya's body, all of his wounds then began to heal by themselves but soon it stopped. All of his worst wounds had gotten a lot better so they were just small scratches and all of his not very serious wounds where healed completely, not even scars where left.

"What was that?" Zoe asked astonished

"Sorry." Ingrid said "I'm not very good at healing yet."

"What did you do?" Takuya asked as he stood up

"I healed you." Ingrid smiled

"How?" Zoe questioned

"Magic." Ingrid smiled pointing at her pendent "My pendent allows me to do magic. The higher level evolution I can use the more spells I can do. I was given it by uncle Seraphimon, Auntie Ophanimon and Uncle Cherubimon."

"Who are you?" Takuya asked confused

"Ingrid Kanbara." Zoe said "Our daughter."

"From the year 2020." Ingrid smiled "If you want I can prove it."

"How?" Takuya asked but before she could answer something was slammed into the wall and shock the castle "What was that?" they looked outside to see Gallentmon X, Sakuyamon and Paildramon trying their best to fight off the three skeleton Digimon while JP, Tommy, Amy and Kari where on the floor in human form.

Suddenly Rhihimon jumped out of the trees, dark energy surrounding the end of his spear and he yelled "DARKNESS OF THE EMPOROR!" the dark energy sliced the evil Digimon but nothing happened

"POISON PIECE!" SkullScorpiomon yelled as he stabbed Rhihimon's side and fell to the floor before he De-Digivolved back to Koichi. He then did the same to Rika when she charged at him from behind

"That was Koichi?" Takuya asked

"Yep." Zoe smiled "And I've got this."

"Execute now! Fusion Evolution!

JETSILPHYMON!"

Zoe charged at SkullMeramon while his back was turned "JET WINTER!" she sliced SkullMeramon and put out his flame. The evil Digimon's Fractal-code then appeared "FRACTAL-CODE: DIGITIVE!"

"Wow." Takuya whispered staring at Zoe as she turned around; her fusion forms bright blue eyes staring at his brown ones.

"Takuya, what are you doing?" Zoe then asked "We need your help!"

"I would help if I had my D-Tector!" Takuya yelled at her but her then saw SkullBarukimon charge at her from behind "LOOK OUT!" she did as she was told and saw the tiger like Digimon behind her, she then sliced him with her windmill.

"ULTRA TURBULANCE!" She then fired a blast of wind from her windmill, and since SkullBarukimon has winds the wind just blew him into SkullScorpiomon "Thanks." She smiled at him but then saw Ingrid with a terrified look on her face "What's the matter honey?"

"Th...They want to kill me." She stuttered

"Not on my watch!" Takuya yelled, fatherly instincts kicking in "Zoe, give me my D-Tector!" Zoe did as Takuya asked. When he saw his new D-Tector he asked "Upgrade?" to which she nodded and he then jumped out of the castle.

"Execute now! Fusion Evolution!

ALDAMON!"

Aldamon charged forward as Takato returned to human form. "ATOMIC INFERNO!" he fired a barrage of fire balls at the two evil Digimon and SkullBarukimon's Fractal-code appeared "FRACTAL-CODE: DIGITIVE!"

"Why do they want to kill you?" Zoe asked

"They are the only living Digimon from the Beast-Human Digimon war." She explained "They only care about Digimon and hate humans and Digimon that side with humans, they even kill them for fun."

"So?" asked the confused Zoe

"They hate humans!" Ingrid said again "And since I'm a Hybrid Digimon they want to kill me even more!"

"Then you need to fight them." Zoe said but Ingrid just shock her head and began to cry "Shush. Don't cry." Ingrid stopped crying but water was still falling from her eyes "Me and Takuya will handle them. Okay? There is only one left and we have Davis and Takato so...just leave this to us." She then flew off to the battle "ULTRA TURBULANCE!"

"SHILD OF THE JUST!"

"DESPERADO BLASTER!"

"SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!" the three attacks struck SkullScorpiomon at the same time but he just shock it off "How?"

"Simple, as I added my venom with my 'Poison Piece' attack, I drained away their power away at the same time." SkullScorpiomon explained "Now; prepare to die! POISON PIECE!" he stabbed Paildramon and he De-Digivolved back into Davis "POISON PIECE!" he then did it to Takato and he grabbed Takuya and Zoe by their waists "So, where is the 'Winds of Flame'?"

"What?" Takuya asked and SkullScorpiomon tightened his grip

"The girl!" SkullScorpiomon growled

"We will never tell bug butt!" Zoe said as he tightened his grip on her

"You will get more out of us if you kill us!" Takuya said before he kicked SkullScorpiomon in the face

"Say good bye!" taunted the evil Digimon as he began to crush them in his skeleton claws

"Zoe... there is something I've wanted to tell you since the incident in Ophanimon's library." Takuya said before screaming out in pain as SkullScorpiomon tightened his grip

"Same here." She said with a groan. This might be her last chance to tell him, but she was so nerves "I...I..."

"'I' what Zoe?" Takuya asked as the grip got tighter and they reverted back to human form

"I..." she just couldn't get the words out 'Why is this so hard. I was about to tell him in the library but he was asleep. Just spit it out!'

"You okay?" he asked as the grip got even tighter but suddenly he stopped and they looked to see SkullScorpiomon smiling

"I will keep you so the girl can always live in regret so; tell each other your secret for everyone to hear." The skeleton scorpion Digimon mocked

"Takuya Kanbara, I..." she just kept freezing after 'I' 'Just spit it out' "TI AMO!"

"That sounds Italian." Takuya said and Zoe nodded "Which means?" but before she could answer a rock hit SkullScorpiomon in the face

"Leave my Mummy and Daddy alone!" Ingrid yelled as she pulled out a pink D-Tector with red buttons and grip "I'm the one you want!"

"Did she just call Takuya and Zoe her 'Mummy and Daddy'?" Koji asked

"Yep." Koichi said as a pink and red Fractal-Ring appeared around Ingrid's left hand.

"Execute! Double Spirit Evolution!

BLAZEKAZEMON!"

BlazeKazemon charged at the evil Digimon and small fire tornados appeared from the ends of her fingers "PYRO WAVE!" she then throw the small fire tornados that hit the skeleton scorpion and caused him to drop the warriors of Fire and Wind. Ingrid then flew to the ground and landed on her hands with her legs doing the splits above her "TEMPEST TORNADO!" she then began to spin at an incredible speed, fire then surrounded her and her fire covered feet kept slamming into SkullScorpiomon's face. When she finished she jumped away, SkullScorpiomon then charged and caught her in his bone claw but she just smiled "PYRO WAVE!" she throw the small tornados at him but this time they ball hit his tail joint which caused it to fall off.

"MY TAIL!" he yelled as all of the poison was sprayed out all over him but BlazeKazemon kicked her way out of his claw right as the tail hit the ground. With his own poison burning away at his body SkullScorpiomon's power was soon drained away and he's bones where crippled and burnt away. Then his Fractal-code became visible and Ingrid pulled out her D-Tector.

"FRACTAL-CODE: DIGITIVE!" she scanned the Fractal-code and all three Digi-eggs frizzed before disappearing completely. The 'Winds of Flame' then De-Digivolved and fell to her knees. Takuya and Zoe then stood up and instantly ran to her side

"You okay?" he asked

"Yep." She then flashed his signature grin "But that made ne hungry and sleepy."

"You are so Takuya's daughter." Zoe smiled before picking her up

"What's that suppose to mean?" Takuya asked annoyed

"Let's go inside." Zoe smiled and some people working at the castle ran outside and helped the fallen warriors inside. When they walked inside the three Celestial Angles stared down at them

"Who is the young human?" Ophanimon asked

"Ingrid Kanbara, mine and Takuya's five year old daughter from the year 2020." Zoe said and everyone was confused and shocked

"But how do we she isn't a creation of the bad guy?" Takato asked

"She isn't." Kari said with a smile

"How do you know?" Rika asked meanly

"Simple." Kari explained "She hasn't got one drop of his evil. I'm terrified of it and would instantly feel it."

"Well, that explains that." Davis said with a smile as a strange ball of data fell from Ingrid's pocket. "What's that?"

"It's Digital-World data." Seraphimon exclaimed

"But why has she got it in her pocket?" Koji asked as Cherubimon picked it up, the orb of data shattered and the particles flow into Takuya and Zoe's D-Tectors and a projection was fired from their screens that combined but is was frozen and a big play sign was in front of the hologram.

"It looks like a movie." Tommy said

"But how do we play it?" Tommy asked as Cherubimon smiled

"Press the middle button on your D-Tectors children of Flame and Wind." Said the bunny like angle and the two children did as they were told. The projection then began to move like a movie, as Tommy had said.

In the movie there was an older Takuya and Zoe with a four year old Ingrid, at home having fun. The young Ingrid sat in the older Zoe's lap and asked something no one could hear it, like the sound had been damaged. Then it seemed to skip to Christmas where the four year old Ingrid was in pink PJ's and opening presents "It is like a home video." Koichi said as Ingrid opened a small silver present that was about hand sized.

"Our home video." Takuya said and as if on cue the young Ingrid opened the box, in it was her pink and red D-Tector.

"She looks so happy." Amy smiled looking at their future family who Ingrid was hugging obversely yelling happily about her new D-Tector.

"We all do." Takuya smiled but in the background steam was coming out of Amy's ears and fire was in her eyes. "Hey Zoe."

"Yes, Takuya?" replied the blonde Italian girl

"What dose 'ti amo' mean?" Takuya asked

"Well..." Zoe stuttered "Well...it means...it means..."

"Love you." Ingrid said as she woke up

"What?" Takato asked

"Ti amo means 'Love you'." The five year old then yawned

"Really?" JP asked "How do you know?"

"I'm a quarter Italian. Remember." Ingrid smiled "Mummy taught me. Can I have some food now, please?"

"Wow." Takuya said "You love me Zoe?"

"Yea." Zoe said as she put Ingrid down and looked away from the warrior of Flame with a blush on her face "Ever since the final battle with the evil Cherubimon. You where just so brave and selfless. And after that my feeling just grew. But I'll understand if you don't feel the same way."

"Actually Zoe..." Takuya began "...I do."

"WHAT!" Zoe yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck "You love me?"

"Yep." Takuya smiled, a blush on his face "You're beautiful, funny, smart and when either of us are in trouble we know that the other will be there to help."

"So, what're saying is?" Zoe asked with a massive smile on her face

"I love you, Zoe Orimoto." Takuya whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips but as he tried to pull away she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"YUCK!" Ingrid yelled as she covered her eyes up

"This could be the start of something amazing." Takuya said as he pulled away

"Defiantly." Zoe agreed as she put her head on his chest "Ingrid will be born. That's really amazing."

"Yep." Takuya agreed as he kissed the top of her head

"Cut out all of this 'Lovey-Dovey' stuff before I puck." JP whined but he was then hit on the head by Kari and Rika "Ow."


	6. Awaken Imperialdramon!

Digimon Frontier 02: Daemon's army

Digimon!

We look to the past

as we head for the future

to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves

and trust in each other

we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution

through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

through us let your spirit evolve.

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world

there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

The group where laughing while JP was rubbing his head, which was hurting big time. "Why did you do that?" he asked

"Love is special." Sora said with a frown on her face "And I should know because I have the Crest of Love."

"And the Soul." Said the voice of Biyomon

"Biyomon?" Tai asked as he looked around curiously

"I'm here." She said and they looked at Sora's D-Tector. Out of the screen was a small hologram of Biyomon. "Hi."

"Biyomon!" Sora said with tiers in her eyes.

"Don't cry Sora." Biyomon said "We are all with you, always."

"Yea." Veemon said as he appeared out of Davis' D-Tector "And we are here right now to explain things better."

"Like what?" Takato asked as Guilmon's hologram appeared

"Like, only our partners can hurt us except BlackGabumon, anyone can hurt him." Agumon said

"Why?" Rika asked

"Because of the special bond you share with your partners protect them from others harm." Bokomon explained

"Also, these aren't D-Tectors." Renamon explained as she appeared

"Then what are they?" Davis asked

"The 'D' in 'D-Tector' stands for 'Digital' because the data of the spirits reconfigure your bodies." Gatomon began

"But you guys evolve using our spirit energy." Veemon smiled

"So…" Kari said "...instead of D-Tectors we have 'S-Tectors'?"

"Got it." Guilmon smiled "And the Human Soul is equal to Champion in this world."

"Also, like the Legendary Warriors you lot have two forms." Gatomon added "Human and Beast souls."

"That is, everyone but Tai." Agumon said as he appeared

"What! Why?" Tai asked

"Because you have the Souls of Courage and Friendship." Gabumon said as he appeared out of Tai's S-Tector "You see, since the crest of Friendship was in your hands I fused with your Digivice, like Agumon did."

"And now, we will explain what Souls you have." Renamon said "Rika has the Soul of Balance."

"Takatomon has the Soul of Hazard." Guilmon added

"Sora's is the Soul of Love." Biyomon chirped

"Tai's is the Souls of Omni." Agumon and Gabumon chorused

"Kari's is the Soul of Angle." Gatomon smiled

"And Davis' is that of Victory." Veemon finished "And we are always here to help." The seven holograms then disappeared. BlackExVeemon suddenly fell to the ground, clenching his side in pain. BlackGatomon jumped off of his back, stroked his head and whispered something to him that the group couldn't hear as the massive dark dragon Digimon fell onto his back roaring in pain.

The black cat then turned around and smiled. But this smile wasn't evil or hate filled it was the same type of smile that the old Gatomon use to do. "Kari." She said before she ran up to her and jumped into Kari's arms and hugged her, tiers of joy where falling from her eyes. She soon pulled back and you could see her old blue eyes with water falling from both of them.

"What happened?" Kari asked

"Me and Vee broke free of his control." She said "Not all of our souls went into your S-Tectors. But he had complete control over me; Vee was able to fight most of it off easily. However the way he acted made me doubtful and I followed him. He loved me and was able to lend a hand for me to fight off his power; Vee's natural red eyes make him the perfect undercover agent against his army. But he is forcing control back to Vee, we need to hurry! Davis has to force him DeDigivolve!"

"Veemon, DeDigivolve!" Davis yelled as he held his S-Tector at BlackExVeemon and he began to modify form and shrink until he was BlackVeemon again. "Vee!" he yelled as he ran too his side "You all right?"

"Yea." Squeaked the small black Digimon "I'm just REALLY hungry."

"Vee?" BlackGatomon whispered as she walked up to him, the said dragon turned his head and looked at the small black cat walking towards him and Davis

"Gato?" he asked feebly "You okay?"

"Well, you didn't squash me." She joked "I'm fine, but you should be worried about yourself."

"I'm fine." He said as he tried to get up be yelled in pain as he fell to his knees "Okay, maybe not so fine. But it could have been worse."

"Who's the bad guy?" Davis asked

"Daemon." He said as Tai, Sora, Kari, Davis, Takato and Rika where all astounded

"We could've told you THAT." JP said annoyed

"But we sent him to the Dark Ocean." Davis said

"Precisely." BlackVeemon said

"I… don't get it." Tai admitted rubbing the back of his head

"Same here." Davis and Takato agreed

"The Dark Ocean is the one place where you can access all three dimensions. And using this he absorbed the data of Diaboromon, the D-Reaper, Lucemon the Divermon and the power of the Dark Ocean itself, which has made him revenge mad and insanely powerful." BlackGatomon explained "And Kari can sense it since the Dark Ocean chose her to fuse its power with but her Crest and Digi-egg denied it and Daemon took it instead."

"How can we beat him?" Tai asked

"You can't!" yelled a voice from behind them, they all turned around to see Matt, BlackGabumon and a BlackStingmon "No one can overwhelm lord Deamon! And by the way, I'll be taking BlackVeemon and BlackGatomon back."

"No way!" Davis and Kari yelled in unity

"Then... we will have to take them by force." BlackGabumon sneered as Matt pulled out his Dark-Tector.

"Shadow Execute! Dark Spirit Evolution!

DUSKMON!"

"BlackGabumon Dark Digivolve to... BLACKGARURUMON!"

"Let's dance!" BlackStingmon mocked

"Let us handle this." Davis said as he and Kari pulled out their S-Tectors and their respected Fractal-Ring appeared around their hands. Davis' was an emerald green V while Kari's was the pink Crest of Light.

(Digivolution Sequence)

Davis was in an emerald green area while Kari was in a bright pink area.

"Execute! Soul Evolution!" Kari and Davis yelled in unison as their 'Soul Statues' appeared behind them. Kari's was Angewomon's helmet with her eight wings behind it and Davis' was Paildramon's armour which looked like Paildramon was kneeling.

(Davis)

Davis' clothes disappeared and his skin changed into a light yellow and a bright blue armour jacket came onto his arms. White clawed gloves materialised onto his hands and black knee pads covered the top of his legs. Finally light blue armour covered his waist, sky blue guns where on the hips. "PAILDRAMON!" he called as he fired a barrage of yellow laser bullets from his and he sliced the air with his claw as a emerald green light glowed behind him.

(Kari)

Kari's cloths vanished as her skin began to shine. Pink silk like cloths came onto her skin which had sapphire blue seashell-like items covering her chest, white buckled straps wrapped around her left leg and stomach, long blonde hair flowed down her back and a gold helmet covered her features down to her mouth, a pink boot covered her left foot while the other was covered in one long out fit, a pink glove that went up beyond her elbow with angle wings on the side slide onto her right hand, eight pink angle wings spread out of her back finally a long white ribbon wrapper itself around her arms "ANGEWOMON!" she cried as the wings on her glove transformed into a bow and arrow. She pulled back with a white laser arrow in the glove bow and a purple glow shone from behind her.

"CABLE CATCHER!" Paildramon fired his chain rocket claws which grabbed hold of Duskmon and held him immobile "NOW KARI!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" Kari fired her arrow but right at the last second, BlackStingmon slashed it in half.

"Nice aim." BlackGarurumon smirked "HOWLING CRUSHER!" the black blast hit Kari and sent her to the floor

"KARI!" Davis yelled as charged at the black wolf Digimon "DESPERADO BLASTER!" he then fired the laser bullets at close range, and when the dust cleared BlackGabumon was laying unconscious. "You're next Matt! DESPERADO BLASTER!" Matt just jumper out of the way and extended his blade before he sliced Davis diagonally across the torso

"DAVIS!" BlackVeemon yelled as he started to glow

"BlackVeemon Radiance Digivolve to…EXVEEMON!"

Instead of the gigantic black dragon BlackVeemon was back to his regular blue champion form, he charged and head butted Matt in the back. (And because he has a horn…ow.) He then flow over to Davis and helped him stand back up. "Ready partner?" ExVeemon asked

"More then ready." Davis replied as the two stood next to the other. But then something happened ExVeemon fell to his knees as black power flowed out of him and into BlackStingmon.

"BlackStingmon Single Dark DNA Digivolve to… BLACKPAILDRAMON!"

This Paildramon was black instead of blue. Also the knee pads, gauntlets and Desperado Blasters where all grey and he had entirely crimson eyes. "DESPERADO DESTROYER!" hundreds of red energy bullets where fired at the two, but ExVeemon was hit by the assault because he pushed Davis out of the way.

"VEE!" Davis and BlackGatomon yelled at the unison as they both ran to his side

"He…he's only at half muscle." ExVeemon replied

"What do you mean?" the black cat asked

"He is only BlackStingmon but he has the power of BlackExVeemon." The blue dragon replied

"But he hasn't got his physical body to keep himself stable." BlackGatomon said understanding what the blue dragon meant

"So... he needs you." Davis whispered

"But we can delete him!" ExVeemon yelled "VEE LASER!" the yellow cross hit BlackPaildramon in the chest

"My turn." The dark Digimon "SHADOW SPEARES!" he then fired red waves of energy at ExVeemon, BlackGatomon and Davis with both of his blades that extended from the Stingmon arms. The three fell to the floor as Davis De-Digivolved. ExVeemon De-Digivolved to Veemon and was absorbed into BlackPaildramon but before he was absorbed a burst of glowing light blue data was shot from him. The energy flow into Davis's S-Tector and his Soul Mark, which was an emerald green V like the yellow one on Veemon's head.

"It is time." Said the voice of Azulongmon from his S-Tector.

Davis gradually stood up and a new form of his Fractal-Ring appeared around his hand. It was two emerald green V's in a cross like shape.

(Digivolution scene)

"Execute!" Davis yelled in front of the emerald green background "Beast Soul Evolution!" his cloths began to disintegrate and his skin began to glow. He fell to all fours as he began to grow. Black body armour covered his back, head and all four legs. A giant yellow dragon's tail grew from him as his skin lost its glow and was now a light yellow. A pair of giant dragon wings where on his back, a blue and white mouth guard was above his giant mouth, teeth clenched. Gold spikes covered his front claws. A cannon with a gold barrel was on his back in the middle of his wings. "IMPERIALDRAMON!" he roared as he fired a yellow burst of energy from his cannon as the emerald green glow appeared behind him. (A.N: It is the player two Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's colour design on the Dragon Mode of Imperialdramon apart from the gold. Pink is too girly for a dude.)

Imperialdramon roared as he charged at BlackPaildramon. "POSITRON LASER!" a rupture of yellow energy fired from his cannon which hit the dark dragon he was fighting, sending him to the ground

"DESPERADO DESTROYER!" BlackPaildramon fired a barrage of red laser bullets from his waist cannons but Davis spun out of the way, all of the ammunition missing him

"SPLENDOR BLADE!" he then fired a blast of energy from his gold claws which slammed into BlackPaildramon's chest, sending him to the ground again "MEGA CRUSHER!" he then fired a blast of yellow energy from his mouth which hit the target once more "ETERNAL SEAL!" a golden ring then captured the evil Digimon, holding him entirely motionless and electrocuted him "I'm sorry my friend...SUPER POSITRON LASER!" he fired an enormous explosion of energy that was 500000 times stronger than the Positron Laser and it obliterated BlackPaildramon. Once the light from the explosion and the dust cleared BlackVeemon was lying out cold on the ground. Davis De-Digivolved and fell to he knees gasping for air. But before anyone was able to get to the fallen dragon Matt was beside him and picked the fallen Digimon up by the neck. The wicked warrior whispered something into the black dragon's crocked ear that nobody else could hear.

"MATT!" Davis yelled as he managed to stand up and charged at the once barer of Friendship. He tried to punch him but his fist just went right through the now black haired teenager.

"Say goodbye, BlackVeemon." Matt said as the two began to fade away and so did BlackGabumon. "After all, next time you see them you will be trying to slay them. HAHAHAHA!"

"Davis…" the black dragon whispered "Keep Gatomon safe and sound. Please."

"Veemon." Davis whispered as Matt, BlackGabumon and BlackVeemon had now absolutely disappeared. The wrath boiled within him and then he yelled at the top of his voice, allowing every last one of the dreadful emotions inside him out "VEEMON!"

To be continued


	7. Truth of Evil

Daemon`s army

Digimon!

We look to the past

as we head for the future

to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves

and trust in each other

we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution

through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

through us let your spirit evolve.

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world

there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

Daemon waved his hand and portals opened in two worlds, drawing in the pawns he wanted. The people he wanted where the Digi-Destined; called Tai, Matt, Sora, Davis and Kari, the Tamers called; Takato and Rika and the Digimon; Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Veemon, Gatomon, Guilmon and Renamon. He waved his hand again and the humans froze and the Digimon appeared in his thrown room they all looked around the room until Daemon said "Welcome, my pets." The seven Digimon looked at him and got ready to fight

"Daemon!" Veemon and Gatomon sneered

"What do you want?" Agumon asked

"For you to serve me." He said simply

"Oh, please!" Gabumon laughed

"As if we'd ever serve you!" Biyomon smiled

"You're a Demon Lord!" Renamon snarled "And the Demon of Wrath to be precise!"

"So you're a bad guy!" Guilmon said as his eyes went viral

"You've got a better chance of me going on a date with Myotisemon then working for you!" Gatomon said

"What she said!" Veemon added

"You haven't really got a choice." Daemon smirked as his eyes glowed red. The seven Digimon fell to the floor as blackness covered them. When it retracted they where their dark counterparts "Now, go destroy these six, but bring the boy with the Crest of Friendship top me!"

"Yes, my Lord." They said, bowing before they disappeared in black streaks of light

A few minutes later BlackGarurumon appeared with Matt in his mouth, trying to get out of the wolf's grip. "Hello boy." Daemon smirked Matt looked at him in shock

"Daemon..." Matt whispered before he yelled "...what do you want!" Daemon laughed lightly

"To help you." He said

"Highly unlikely." Matt replied

"You are very connected to your bond of friendship, am I right?" Daemon asked and Matt nodded "Well, those bonds make you weak. Allow me to help you, and you will be strong!"

"What do you mean 'help'?" Matt asked, getting couriers 'If I take this power he's offering me, I can turn it against him!'

"This." Daemon replied as Duskmon's Spirit Statue appeared in front of Matt "This will allow you to break the bonds of friendship and make you a most powerful warrior!"

"Give it to me." Matt said as the other dark Digimon appeared. He grabbed the statue and felt power surge through his body. His Digivice began to glow black and became the Dark-Tector and the Duskmon Spirit Statue entered it. Matt opened his eyes and they where now black as well as his cloths "My Lord. I am ready."

"You and BlackGabumon will attack if my next plan fails." Daemon said "Tapirmon! Digitamamon!"

"Yes, Lord Daemon?" they asked as they entered the room

"You will attack the humans; these two will go with you and attack if you fail. And then, once this attack is done, you will attack the Castle of the Angles to destroy the three Celestial Digimon." Daemon explained pointing at Matt and BlackGabumon "Do you all understand?"

"Yes, Lord Daemon." They all said in unison as they disappeared

"You six, do what you want while a rest." Daemon ordered the other six dark Digimon as he entered a giant orb of Fractal-Code

"I don't believe we lost top those worthless humans!" BlackAgumon growled angrily

"They just caught us off guard." BlackBiyomon said

"That's not an excuse!" BlackGuilmon snarled

"Well get them next time." BlackRenamon smiled

"Yea, right BlackVeemon?" BlackGatomon asked

"I guess so." BlackVeemon sighed

"You okay?" BlackGatomon asked

"Yea, I'm fine!" BlackVeemon said "I just need to get some air." And with that he walked out of the big black doors

"What's up with him?" BlackAgumon asked

"I'll go see." BlackGatomon said

"Okay, just get back here before the master wakes up!" BlackBiyomon said.

BlackGatomon nodded and said "Got it!" before she ran out of the base and followed BlackVeemon. After a bit, when he was at least a few meters away from the base, he began to run. BlackGatomon followed, running through the trees but not making a single noise. He ran faster and faster, as if he was trying to lose her.

She kept hearing him mumble "Mustn't go back! Can't go back! Won't go back!"

'What's he mumbling bout?' BlackGatomon thought in annoyance 'And how much farther is he going to go?' After a few minutes minute he stopped at the top of a cliff 'Is he going to jump?' she thought, but he just sat down with his legs over the edge. BlackGatomon sighed in relief. BlackVeemon then looked at his hands, which where shaking. He then slung his head in his hands and began to cry... 'What?' she thought in horror 'BlackVeemon is crying?'

"You can come out know." BlackVeemon said, his face still in his hands

"H... How did you know that I was there?" BlackGatomon asked in shock as she jumped out of the tree she was hiding in

"You forget that I have known you for years." BlackVeemon said

"No you haven't." BlackGatomon said "Lord Daemon created us a few days ago at most."

"So I am the only one who can remember..." BlackVeemon whispered, wiping his tears away

"What was that?" BlackGatomon asked

"Daemon didn't create us." BlackVeemon said "We are the partners of the Digi-Destined!"

"No we are not!" BlackGatomon said angrily "We are Lord Daemon's servants!"

"He infected us with a virus! Trying to make us his slaves! And it worked with the others, but not for me! Because I have been protected by the Digi-egg of Courage since I was hidden away which has increased my resistance to viruses!" BlackVeemon said "I remember! He wants us to kill our partners!"

"SHUT UP!" BlackGatomon shouted angrily. Suddenly all of her old memory's started returning "STOP IT! STOP IT! THAT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S NOT! STOP IT!"

"Calm down." BlackVeemon said as he stood up and grabbed her shoulders "Come on, look at me. Come on." She slowly looked at him, tears falling from her now sapphire blue eyes "See, you're back!"

"Thank you." She smiled. Tears suddenly wheeled up in her eyes and she berried her face into BlackVeemon's chest "Oh my god! I tried to kill Kari!" she said as tars fell from her eyes

"It's okay. It's okay." BlackVeemon whispered, slowly stroking her back "Well get to them and try to snap the others out of this too. Okay?"

"Yea." BlackGatomon sighed, whipping the tears from her eyes "B... But how are we going to find them?"

"They'll be at the Castle of the Angles... we had better hurry!" BlackVeemon said, standing up

"But we can't get there in time!" BlackGatomon said "We're not fast enough!"

"If Davis was here, I could go Raidramon and we'd get there really quickly." BlackVeemon sighed "But... flying is quicker then running!"

"What do you mean?" BlackGatomon asked

"Trust me!" BlackVeemon said, before he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He then ran and jumped over the edge of the cliff

"BLACKVEEMON!" BlackGatomon yelled before she whispered "Vee..." she then fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes again "... don't leave me."

"Why would I?" BlackVeemon's voice asked as BlackExVeemon upwards above the cliff. He soon landed and smiled. BlackGatomon jumped and kicked him in the face "What was that for?" he yelled

"For scaring me like that!" she yelled back, before she climbed up his back "Just get flying."

"Got it!" BlackVeemon smiled, taking off into the sky. They flew in silence for a few minutes until BlackGatomon broke it.

"W... why did you kiss me back then?" she asked

"Because I've always liked you." The giant black dragon said "But I always thought you liked Patamon so..."

"You like me?" she asked in shock

"Yea." BlackExVeemon said, a bright red blush covering his black scaled cheeks

"Well... I like you too." She replied with a blush over her black furred cheeks

"Really?" he asked in shock

"Yea." She smiled "I've always thought of Patamon as some sort of brother anyway. And even if I did like him like that, he sees me as a brother anyway." They both smiled but suddenly a blast of black fire hit his back "What was that?" she asked and looked behind them to see BlackBirdramon following them

"I've got this." BlackExVeemon smiled as he span around "VEE-CRUSHER!" he roared as he fired a black X from his chest which knocked BlackBirdramon back

"LIGHTNING CLAW!" BlackGatomon yelled as she jumped and punched BlackBirdramon in the face, the two attacks caused BlackBirdramon to fall to the ground and revert to BlackBiyomon

"Nice shot." BlackExVeemon smiled as he caught BlackGatomon

"Thanks." BlackGatomon smiled. Just then pain filled BlackExVeemon's body

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed in agony as he began to lose altitude

"What's wrong?" she asked in worry

"Th... The virus gets stronger the higher level we are, and my resistance is starting to lose to it in this level!" he groaned

"The get out of BlackExVeemon!" BlackGatomon said

"It... It won't let me." BlackExVeemon growled "I... I need Davis' help!"

"I see the castle and the Digi-Destined!" BlackGatomon said "Try and land!"

"O... Okay." BlackExVeemon said as he flew down closer to the ground. He suddenly clutched is side and crashed

BlackGatomon jumped off of his back and stroked his head. She then whispered "Don't worry. I'm here. Just hold on. For me." as the massive dark dragon Digimon fell onto his back roaring in pain.

The black cat then turned around to see the group of children and smiled. "Kari." She said before she ran up to her and jumped into Kari's arms and hugged her, tiers of joy where falling from her eyes. She soon pulled back with water falling from her blue eyes.

"What happened?" Kari asked once she saw the eyes

"Me and Vee broke free of his control." She said "Not all of our souls went into your S-Tectors. But he had complete control over me; Vee was able to fight most of it off easily. However the way he acted made me doubtful and I followed him. He loved me and was able to lend a hand for me to fight off his power; Vee's natural red eyes make him the perfect undercover agent against his army. But he is forcing control back to Vee, we need to hurry! Davis has to force him De-Digivolve!"

"Veemon, De-Digivolve!" Davis yelled as he held his S-Tector at BlackExVeemon and he began to glow and shrink until he was BlackVeemon again. "Vee!" he yelled as he ran too his side "You all right?"

"Yea." Squeaked the small black Digimon "I'm just REALLY hungry."

"Vee?" BlackGatomon whispered as she walked up to him, the said dragon turned his head and looked at the small black cat walking towards him and Davis

"Gato?" he asked feebly "You okay?"

"Well, you didn't squash me." She joked "I'm fine, but you should be worried about yourself."

"Vee!" he yelled as he ran too his side "You all right?"

"Yea." Squeaked the small black Digimon "I'm just REALLY hungry."

"Vee?" BlackGatomon whispered as she walked up to him, the said dragon turned his head and looked at the small black cat walking towards him and Davis

"Gato?" he asked feebly "You okay?"

"Well, you didn't squash me." She joked "I'm fine, but you should be worried about yourself." No matter how much she could jock right now, she was worried for him...

(Later)

Davis had Digivolve into a new variation of Imperialdramon to defeat BlackPaildramon. BlackVeemon was by Matt's side with BlackGabumon. Davis was human and on his knees, panting. But he kept glaring at Matt. "MATT!" Davis yelled as he managed to stand up and charged at the once barer of Friendship. He tried to punch him but his fist just went right through the now black haired teenager.

"Say goodbye, BlackVeemon." Matt said as the two began to fade away and so did BlackGabumon. "After all, next time you see them you will be trying to slay them. HAHAHAHA!"

"Davis…" BlackVeemon whispered "Keep Gatomon safe and sound. Please."

"Veemon." Davis whispered as Matt, BlackGabumon and BlackVeemon had now absolutely disappeared. The wrath boiled within him and then he yelled at the top of his voice, allowing every last one of the dreadful emotions inside him out "VEEMON!"

"Vee..." BlackGatomon whispered as fear, dread and anger filled her body "... no... VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed to let the anger out..


	8. Special Theme

Digimon Frontier 02: Daemon's army

Theme

Digimon!

Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Koichi and Koji get off Worm at the Flame Terminal and raised their D-Tectors as blasts of lightshone form them

We look to the past

The group are walking through the Digital-World, seeing all of their hardest past battles

As we head for the future

The Adventure and Tamers kids fall onto the group as they're walking through the forest and they all laugh

To reclaim the Digital World

The corrupt partners appear and everyone pulls out their D-Tectors/S-Tectors

With faith in ourselves

Everyone summons their fractal rings and slash them

And trust in each other

Tai, Davis, Takato and Takuya (In their human forms) are surrounded by evil Digimon. They nodd and charge

We live by the lessons we've learned

Zoe and Koichi turn fusion and fight Duskmon

As we work towards one solution

The Spirit and Soul warriors battle together against an army of evil Digimon

Through a Spirit Evolution

Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya and Koji hold onto their D-Tectors and nod to each other. The five guys then Unify Spirit/Soul Evolve and charge towards the corrupt Mega Digimon

Digimon

Sora, Kari, Rika, JP, Tommy and Amy are all fighting Velgamon in their Beast Spirits/Souls

Forever united as one

The Spirit and Soul Warriors all slash their Digivices against Ancient Spirit/Soul Union Evolution Fractal-Codes

Digimon

Amy and Zoe both look at Takuya as he is lying unconscious (Split screen-Chapters 4 and 5)

Together the battles are won

(Split screen from future chapters) The Soul Warriors all purify their partners and turn to a new form of Duskmon hidden in the darkness

Digimon

EmpororGreymon and MagnaGarurumon charge at Daemon with the Unified Soul Warriors

Through us let your spirit evolve

Everyone goes through an accelerated Digivolution scene into their Human Spirits/Souls

If we're all for one world

Takuya blocks a stab to Tai with his body by Duskmon and reverts to a red Digi-egg with the symbol on his shirt on the front

There's a world for us all

Takuya's Digi-egg hatches and he is in new cloths before he attacks Velgamon with a powered up Aldamon

If we're all for one world

The team all look at each other as a giant fire ball races to the Digital-World and nod

There's a world

They pull out their Digivices and giant balls of Fractal-Code appear around them

For us all

They slash the new Fractal-Code and a blast of power breaks through the fire ball

Digimon!

The Digi-Destined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors all look away from the newly exploded fire ball with smiles on their faces and raise their Digivices


	9. Back into Sakkakumon

Digimon Frontier 02: Daemon's army

Digimon!

We look to the past

as we head for the future

to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves

and trust in each other

we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution

through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

through us let your spirit evolve.

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world

there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

"Say goodbye, BlackVeemon." Matt said as the two began to fade away and so did BlackGabumon. "After all, next time you see them you will be trying to slay them. HAHAHAHA!"

"Davis…" BlackVeemon whispered "Keep Gatomon safe and sound. Please."

"Veemon." Davis whispered as Matt, BlackGabumon and BlackVeemon had now absolutely disappeared. The wrath boiled within him and then he yelled at the top of his voice, allowing every last one of the dreadful emotions inside him out "VEEMON!"

"Vee..." BlackGatomon whispered as fear, dread and anger filled her body "... no... VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed to let the anger out

"It's okay Gatomon. We'll get him back." Kari smiled

"Y... Yea but what if they kill him?" the black cat asked

"I don't think they will." Koji said "Matt said; 'next time you see them you will be trying to slay them.' So I think they'll keep him alive."

"That's good." Takuya sighed but felt Ingrid tug on his trousers "What is it kiddo?"

"I'm hungry!" the girl whined

"Anyone got any food?" Takuya asked hopefully but everyone shock their heads no

"All I've got is some chocolate." JP said before his eyes widened and he held it tightly to his chest "No way! This is my last one!"

"Come on JP, she's five!" Takuya said

"NO!" JP said again

"Please, JP." Zoe said

"NO!" JP repeated and Ingrid walked towards him and pouted "Don't try that with me!" But her eyes got bigger and watery "Okay, you can have it! Just stop looking at me like that!"

"YAY!" Ingrid smiled as she snagged the chocolate and quickly opining it before taking a massive bite from it

"Wow, she must have inherited Takuya's table manners." Koichi smiled

"Hey!" Takuya and Ingrid both yelled at the same time

"She's just like her dad." Zoe smiled when her D-Tector started to beep

"What's that?" Takuya asked

"I don't know." Zoe replied before she slowly disappeared

"Zoe!" Takuya yelled

"Mummy!" Ingrid cried

"What just happened?" Takato said in shock when Koji's D-Tector started beeping. Koji grabbed it and he disappeared just like Zoe did

"What now?" JP asked

"No one touch their D-Tector's!" Takuya yelled as JP's and Tommy's started to beep. And then, without touching them, they disappeared

"Daddy, I'm scared." Ingrid dais as she hugged her dad's leg

"It'll be okay."Takuya reassured

"It hasn't happened to us yet." Sora whispered "Why?"

"Because you have never been inside stuck inside Sakkakumon!" a voice said. Everyone looked up to see Matt, in his Duskmon form, with Grumblemon, Arbormon and Mercuremon.

"What the!" Takuya yelled "How did you get those three, they're inside mine and Koji's D-Tector's!"

"When I scanned some of your Fractal-Code I drained these three out and added them to some data Lord Daemon had already collected." Duskmon answered

"But if Mercuremon's there, where's Sakkakumon?" Koichi asked

"Before the Goggle-Head of the Legendary Warriors was pulled away Sakkakumon Slide-Evolved back into Mercuremon." Duskmon replied "Sort of like this..." Mercuremon nodded and jumped into the air. He then began to glow

"Mercuremon Slide Evolution... SAKKAKUMON!"

Mercuremon had now become the giant monster who was made of nine orbs, which were covered in eyes and each sphere was connected to the others by yellow pathways

"That thing looks wired." Takato stated

"Yea." Tai and Davis agreed

"It's time to join you friends!" Sakkakumon laughed as he pulled them all in

"AHH!" Kari yelled as she tried to hold onto a tree

"Everyone; we need to Digivolve!" Takuya yelled

"Execute (Now)!" the group yelled in unison as they concentrated on their forms

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Amy yelled as she slashed her fractal code

"SOUL EVOLUTION!" Tai, Sora, Kari, Takato and Rika all yelled as they slashed their unique individual Fractal-Rings. Tai's was the Crest of Courage, Sora's was the Crest of Love, Takato's was the symbol of the Digital-Hazard and Rika's was the symbol on Renamon's legs (A.N: You all remember Kari's)

"BEAST SOUL EVOLUTION!" Davis yelled as he slashed his crossing Fractal-Code

"DOUBLE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Ingrid yelled as she slashed her Fractal-Code

"FUSION EVOLUTION!" Takuya and Koichi yelled as they slashed there strongest singular Fractal-Code.

The group where all surrounded by Fractal-Code but they were sucked into Sakkakumon before they finished Digivolving...

Aldamon opened his eyes to see that he and BlazeKazemon where in a familiar place to him. It was the place where he first became Aldamon. The head of Sakkakumon, also known as the Light Orb. BlazeKazemon slowly opened her blue eyes and looked around in confusion. "Where are we daddy?" the five year old asked

"The Light Orb of Sakkakumon." Aldamon replied as he got ready of an attack any second. Last time he was here he was nearly killed so he wasn't going to take any chances. Suddenly the floor became like quick sand and the two warriors began to slip through the floor

"AAHHH!" Ingrid yelled as she tried to break out of the sand. In a few seconds they where completely submerged...

(In another part of Sakkakumon)

Koji groaned as he slowly stood up, holding his pounding head. Once he stood up he saw that he was no longer near the Castle of Angles. Instead it was a mountain area with thunder and lightning going crazy. He turned around to see a giant eye slowly disappear "Great, I'm in that over grown eye-ball again." Koji groaned angrily. He was in Sakkukamon's Thunder Orb...

(Somewhere else)

"Look out!" WarGreymon yelled as he and Garudamon fell from the sky, unable to fly for some reason. With a giant thud they crashed into some trees and landed onto the floor. WarGreymon sat cross-legged before he De-Digivolved "Ow."

"You okay Tai?" Garudamon asked as she reverted back into Sora

"Yea, I only hit my head." Tai smiled "Where are we?"

"I'm guessing inside that big eye ball thing." Sora shrugged before looking through some trees. She suddenly yelled "OH MY GOD!"

"What is it?" Tai said as he quickly got to his feet

"This place looks amassing!" Sora squealed as she pulled apart the leaves to reveal a giant lake of sparkling water surrounded by a beautiful forest. They were in the Water Orb...

(Somewhere else)

Tommy screamed as he bolted upright. He had a nightmare where he was with the others and he slowly disappeared into Sakk... aku... mon... 'It wasn't a dream!' Tommy thought as he stood up.

He was in a deep, dark forest full of broken and decaying trees. 'This place is creepy.' Tommy thought

Suddenly he heared a roar and he screamed and ran "Takuya! Zoe! Anyway! Help me!" he screamed as he ran blindly through the dead forest...

(Another place)

"I don't feel so good." Zoe said as she sat up. Suddenly her ears where filled by the voice of someone screaming and she looked up. Ranamon came falling towards the ground and Zoe quickly jumped out of the way

"Ow." Ranamon said

"You okay Amy?" Zoe asked

"Yea." Ranamon replied until she looked at Zoe "Oh great, it's you!"

"It could be worse you know." Zoe said

"How?" Ranamon asked as she reverted to Amy

"You could be stuck with me and JP." Zoe said and Amy shivered

"Okay, I hate you but that guy is just loony!" Any commented

"Tell me about it." Zoe smiled

"The bad guys said you where pulled into this strange Digimon and now, so am I." Amy said "They called Sakkutika... Sakkuku... Shakkukata..."

"Sakkakumon?" Zoe asked

"That's it!" Amy said

"So I'm guessing we're in the..." Zoe started as she looked around to see that the area was full of small volcano's, streams of lava and pillars of fire "... Flame Orb."

"What was your first clue?" Amy asked as she rolled her eyes "Let's just try and find a way out of here." And with that the two girls started walking in a random direction...

(Somewhere else)

"Chocolate..." JP drawled as he slept on the rocky floor. With a load yawn he slowly woke up and looked around "Where am I?" he asked himself as he stood up. Suddenly he remembered the fights he had here "I'm in Sakkakumon's Earth Orb Again?" he yelled in anger "NO!" he yelled to the sky...

(Another place)

"This is going to hurt!" Gallantmon yelled as he and Sakuyamon heralded towards the ground. When they hit the floor they reverted back into their human state

"Where are we?" Rika asked as she stood up

"In that giant eye ball thing I guess." Takato said with a shrug. As he looked around he noticed that this place was extremely dark and nearly impossible to see in. They where in the Dark Orb of Sakkakumon...

(Another place)

Koichi looked around and noticed that he was in a giant frozen waist land. Don't tell me I'm in Sakkakumon!" the Warrior of Darkness groaned. He was in the Ice Orb...

(You get it)

"AAHHH!" Angewomon yelled as she plummeted to the ground. For some reason her wings wouldn't work

"Don't worry Kari, I've gotcha!" Imperialdramon smirked as Angewomon landed on his back. For some reason he was able to fly

"Thank you Davis." Angewomon smiled as the giant dragon landed

"No problem Kari." Davis smiled as the female Digimon got off of him and they both reverted to their human forms

"I'm guessing that eye ball guy sucked up inside while we where Soul-Evolving." Kari said

"Yea." Davis said. He looked around and saw that they where in a place full of mirrors "Man, the person who lives here must be the vainest person in existence."

"I agree." Kari said. Little did they know that they where in one of the most dangerous orbs... the Metal Orb...

(Outside Sakkakumon)

Bokomon, Neemon and BlackGatomon where the only ones besides the bad guy's. "What did you do to them?" BlackGatomon hissed

"They pulled them into that giant Digimon called Sakkakumon." Bokomon explained "The original team was pulled in there once as well."

"Who's that again?" Neemon asked as he looked at Sakkakumon. SNAP! "OW!"

"Matt stop this!" BlackGatomon yelled

"Why do you want me to stop this when you're going to be a part of it." Duskmon asked before throwing a black orb into BlackGatomon

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" BlackGatomon screamed as she glowed dark purple and floated into Sakkakumon

"Let's go." Duskmon said he, Grumblemon and Arbormon all jumped into Sakkakumon as well

"This is not going to end well." Bokomon whispered

"What's not?" Neemon asked. SNAP!


	10. The Flame of Friendship

Digimon!

We look to the past

as we head for the future

to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves

and trust in each other

we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution

through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

through us let your spirit evolve.

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world

there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

\- Flame Area -

Zoe and Amy were looking around new area they were in, finding that no matter where they looked, it all looked relatively the same, to which both saw nothing but stalactites, mountains and fire.

"We need to watch each other's back." Zoe said, unsure of what dangers or enemies lurked within the flames, but knew that if they were to get out they would have to work as a team.

"Last time I was trapped here I needed to fight both your Human Spirit and Beast Spirit." The wielder of the Spirits of Wind then told Amy, who nodded, but then said in reply. "Easier said than done. With all this fire around, it's putting a damper on my water power. Not to mention wind based attacks will only spread the blaze, so we are at a serious disadvantage here."

"Don't think like that." Zoe said, making Amy look at her with a puzzled expression.

"We just have to remain confident in our strengths and each other." The blonde then said with confidence, her mind drifting to Takuya as she thought. 'At least that's what Takuya would think if he were here. I hope he and Ingrid are doing okay.`

However, before Zoe and Amy could react, the ground around them began to shake, before things went from bad to worse as flames shot out from the cracks, trapping the pair in a circle of fire.

Unsure what had caused the area to turn violent, the pair got their answer as a figure before them emerged from the flames, smirking at the girls.

Looking at the unknown Digimon, guessing he was the one who had caused the flames, Zoe asked. "Who are you?"

"I am Marsmon, the ruler of the Flame Area." Marsmon introduced himself, flames encasing his hands as he then added. "And you two will be the first to feel my firepower."

"Guess again." Zoe said back, defiant and determined as she withdrew her D-Tector.

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!" She then exclaimed, fusing with her Human Spirit of Wind and her Beast Spirit, where she then called out in a strong and determined voice. "JetSilphymon!"

Seeing JetSilphymon, Amy spoke up as she too withdrew her D-Tector. "Don't think you're the only one fighting. Execute Spirit Evolution!"

"Ranamon!" The wielder of the Spirits of Water called out.

"Let put out this hot head! "JetSilphymon yelled, about to attack, but was forced to stop when Ranamon got in her way.

"Leave this to me. It'll be a piece of cake." Ranamon said with a confident tone and smirk as she started to run towards Marsmon.

"Wait a minute..." JetSilphymon tried to warn her ally, but was too late.

"Draining Rain!" Ranamon called out, creating a blackening cloud above Marsmon, which began to pour upon him.

However, despite the attack being water based, which should've had an advantage against the fire user, Marsmon just smirked and stood in place, showing the attack was having no effect on him.

Shocked, Ranamon questioned. "What's goin' on? Why didn't my attack hurt him?"

"If that's all you can do, then crushing the both of you will be quicker than I expected." Marsmon said in reply, just as he clenched his hands into fists and set them ablaze.

"Mugenhadou!" He yelled, rushing up to Ranamon and made her cry out as he began to strike her with punch after punch, not letting up until he slammed his right fist into Ranamon's stomach, drove her into the ground, which erupted with a massive burst of fire, making Ranamon's cries turn to a scream of sheer pain.

"Ranamon!" JetSilphymon called in concern upon seeing her ally harmed, making her fly up and draw her pinwheel.

"Ultra Turbulence!" She announced, releasing a powerful wind attack at Marsmon, who countered the attack by picking up Ranamon's damaged form and used her as a shield, making the Legendary Warrior of Water cry out from further pain, before throwing Ranamon into the air, where she collided with JetSilphymon, knocking both girls to the ground.

"Pathetic." Marsmon stated. "I can't believe I was assigned to fight weaklings like you."

"Weak?" Ranamon questioned, pulling herself up and yelled. "I'll show you who is weak. Slide Evolution! Calmaramon!"

With that, her being was then wrapped in a cocoon of Data as the Legendary Warrior of Water switched to her Beast Spirit, transforming into Calmaramon.

"Acid Ink!" Calmaramon then announced, shooting a wave of black ooze from her mouth, covering Marsmon's entire being, before JetSilphymon decided to join in on their clash as she shot forward and slammed at Marsmon with her Pinwheel.

Managing to hit him, Marsmon was knocked back, which resumed as JetSilphymon continued to strike, not letting up with her attacks.

But despite JetSilphymon actually hitting him, Marsmon was able to counter the girl's attack, grabbing at her pinwheel and smirking at her as the ink dripped down and off of his face, revealing his fangs.

"Is that all?" Marsmon asked, just before kicking JetSilphymon in the chest and knocking her down, before throwing her pinwheel aside.

"My turn. Mugenhadou!" He then exclaimed, his fists ablaze as he went in to strike at JetSilphymon, who narrowly avoided the attack as she rolled aside and took to the skies, watching as the ground erupted.

'That was too close.' JetSilphymon thought as she sighed, knowing if she hadn't acted as fast as she did, Marsmon would've turned her to ashes.

However, JetSilphymon didn't have much time to rest, for Marsmon continued to attack, striking the ground, causing pillars of fire to erupt high into the air, forcing the legendary Warrior of Wind to shoot through the area, making sure none of the flames got to her.

Seeing Marsmon remove his fists from the ground, ceasing his attacks, JetSilphymon headed down, landing next to Calmaramon.

"What are you still doing here?" Calmaramon asked, before saying with sarcasm. "You've got wings, why don't you just buzz off and find your precious Takuya and your daughter?"

Hearing her bickering, Marsmon smirked.

'Good. The Water one is letting her jealousy consume her, which will make handling these pests that much easier, maybe then I can find some actual fighters worthy to oppose me.' He thought, deciding to take a moment to see how the girls would react to each other and the tension building between them.

"Look Amy, I know we don't get along but I will not leave a teammate behind." JetSilphymon said in a serious tone. "No matter how annoying."

"So we need to work together to beat this guy." She then stated as she looked at her ally.

"Teamwork?" Marsmon laughed, getting the attention of the girls, where he then commented. "This whole fight, it's been two against one and I have been clobbering both of you. The only thing that matters in battle is power. Sometimes you have to work with others, but you'll find they just slow you down, so it's best to crush all those around you to maximize your strength."

"You." Marsmon called to JetSilphymon.

"You know as well as I you are the superior one, the one who actually has a chance of defeating me, however, because you have to keep an eye on your teammate, it's slowing you down." He told the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind, before moving toward Calmaramon, where he asked. "As for you, you are nowhere as powerful as I am. But that can change. JetSilphymon holds the power you deserve, why should she be able to Fusion Evolve when you can obtain that power for yourself?"

While JetSilphymon wasn't backing down or fooled by his words, Calmaramon was standing there, thinking about what Marsmon had said JetSilphymon.

Looking at Calmaramon, JetSilphymon knew the Warrior of Water was tempted by Marsmon's words.

"Don't listen to him!" JetSilphymon called to her. "The way to unlock the power of Fusion is about..."

But before JetSilphymon could finish, the Legendary Warrior of Wind got struck in the stomach with a burst of fire, sending her crashing into a big rock behind her.

"She is weak." Marsmon said, approaching Calmaramon, where he placed his left hand on her shoulder and told the Wielder of Water. "You know what to do, defeat her, take her energy and reach a level of power you never dreamed of."

"Here." He then said, handing Calmaramon JetSilphymon's pinwheel to her.

"Can you feel its power, the power of Fusion?" Marsmon asked as his smirk darkened. "Use it to take what is rightfully yours'."

Looking up from the ground, JetSilphymon gazed at Marsmon and Calmaramon.

"Calmaramon... you know what has to be done..." JetSilphymon managed to say, earning a nod from Calmaramon, who brought the pinwheel up, above her head, looking like she was about to finish JetSilphymon off.

However, when Calmaramon brought the weapon down, she pulled her arms to the right, causing the weapon to curve and struck Marsmon in the stomach, knocking him down.

"Calmaramon." JetSilphymon could only say, just as the Legendary Warrior held out the pinwheel.

"I believe this belongs to you." She said, returning the weapon to the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind.

"For a moment, I actually believed you were going to do it." JetSilphymon admitted.

"So did I." Calmaramon confessed as she helped JetSilphymon up, before both heard Marsmon roar in fury.

"You little brats! How dare you make a fool of me!" He yelled, surrounding his entire being in flames, showing his rage.

"Corona Sanctions!" Marsmon exclaimed violently, leaping up and releasing the flames in one massive burst at the girls.

But acting on her emotions, JetSilphymon aimed her pinwheel at Calmaramon and released its energy, pushing the Legendary Warrior of Water back with a burst of wind, just before the flames shot down, causing JetSilphymon to scream as she was consumed by the inferno.

"JetSilphymon, no!" Calmaramon called, sounding highly concerned as she disengaged her Digimon form, reverted back to her human self and approached the dying flames, where she saw JetSilphymon, on the ground and badly injured, just before the Warrior of Wind was wrapped in a cocoon of Data and reverted back to Zoe.

Confused, Amy questioned. "Zoe? Why? Why'd you do it?"

After her question, Zoe looked at Amy, a smile forming on her face as she told her. "I did it because I needed to protect my teammates... Even if we annoy each, we are and will always be a team..."

Amy was taken by surprise at what Zoe told her, speechless as she could only stare at Zoe, who just smiled at her, before the damage she sustained was too much for her, causing the blonde to close her eyes, while her body went limp.

"Zoe? C'mon, Zoe. Wake up. Zoe!" Amy called in concern, shaking the girl, trying to wake her up.

"One down." Amy heard Marsmon say, feeling the flames behind her intensify. "One to go."

"Sorry Marsmon, but the only one going down is you." Amy stated, turning to face the Mega Level Digimon, showing a newfound determination in her expression.

Amused by her words, Marsmon crossed his arms and asked with arrogance. "And what are you going to do to stop me?"

"I'm going to take a page from Zoe and fight for my friend!" The brunette yelled in reply, continuing to let out a powerful yell as a blue colored aura circled her.

Feeling such strength, Amy withdrew her D-Tector, seeing the energy was coming from it and knew what she had to do.

"Execute Fusion Evolution!" Amy called out in a strong tone, releasing the energy from her D-Tector and using it to envelop herself in a final cocoon of Data, while combining the best aspects of her Spirits.

"What is this!?" Marsmon questioned, sensing from within the cocoon, Amy's strength was increasing drastically, past anything he had felt from her beforehand, causing him to charge at the Data cocoon and put a stop to it.

However, the second Marsmon tried to attack, Calmaramon's tentacle emerged and smacked him back with a great amount of force, making Marsmon skid back, before looking on in awe as the aura dispersed, revealing a new Digimon.

While she looked like Ranamon, having her face and body, covered by a blue coloured bikini, a blue tail had replaced her legs, but didn't look like it'd slow her down.

Calmaramon's squid-like body now acted as a helmet, with two tentacles coming out of Ranamon's shoulders, while her long, turquoise coloured hair was revealed and flowed down her shoulders, further highlighting her beauty.

But to show she was not just a pretty face, the new Digimon had a golden trident that had a beautiful crimson gem in the centre middle prong that she wielded proudly.

And with her new form, came a new name, one the Digimon announced with pride and might.

"Amphitritemon!"

Seeing the new Digimon, Marsmon snarled.

"So you have a new form? It still isn't enough to defeat me." He stated.

"We'll just see about that." Amphitritemon said back, lowering her trident so the tips were aimed in Marsmon's direction.

"Torrential Surge!" She then called out, causing water to shoot out from the trident, the force of which slammed into Marsmon and knocked him back several feet.

Getting back up, Marsmon was stunned.

"Impossible! No water attack should be able to endure the strength of my flames." He stated, making Amphitritemon smirk and say in reply. "Well that's because you've never encountered a water Digimon like me."

"Draining Rainstorm!" Amphitritemon then announced, continuing to shock Marsmon as the skies erupted with black clouds, before a great torrent of water poured down, not only causing all the fire around the area to evaporate, but as the rain poured upon him, Marsmon fell to all fours, feeling like all the energy he had in him was being washed away.

"This cannot be." Marsmon said in great disbelief, looking around to see the area no longer consumed in fire, before facing Amphitritemon when he noticed the various puddles of water her attack had caused gathering toward her and building up above her trident and forming into one massive sphere.

"Actually it is. Marsmon, you are all washed up. Dragon Siege Tsunami!" Amphitritemon exclaimed, the red gem in her trident glowed powerfully as she unleashed her final attack, causing the water to not only head right at Marsmon, but for it to also take shape, forming a massive red eyed dragon.

And with her commanding the very water, it crashed and enveloped Marsmon, making him cry out in disbelief from within the water dragon, his body unable to withstand all the damage it had taken, causing Marsmon's being to digitize as he was defeated.

With his Fractal-code visible, Amphitritemon pulled out her D-Tector, ready to purify Marsmon of the evil in his heart.

"Fractal-Code: Digitize!" She called, scanning the Data of Marsmon into her D-Tector, ridding his being of corrupt Data and leaving behind a Digi-Egg, which floated away, to be looked after by Swanmon until Marsmon was reborn,

With Marsmon done, Amphitritemon turned back to normal, her attention focused on Zoe as she approached the blonde to make sure she was alright, to which the brunette saw Zoe had regained consciousness and was trying to rise to her feet, where Amy then offered out her hand.

"That was amazing!" Amy stated, feeling like a new woman.

"Now I understand how you, Takuya and Koji feel when you guys Fusion Evolve." She then said, making Zoe smile at seeing how ecstatic Amy was with her new form of Digivolution.

"It is pretty cool." Zoe admitted, continuing to smile, before the Legendary Warrior of Wind got serious as she said. "But back to us. If I remember correctly the way out should appear now that the area has been purified of its guardian."

Just as Zoe said that, an eye appeared in the centre, where Marsmon use to stand, causing Zoe to look at Amy, who smiled and nodded.

"Let's go. After all this heat, I could really go for a cool bath." Amy commented, making Zoe giggle a little at the brunette's words, before both Legendary Warriors walked through the eye.

-Outside Sakkakumon-

Bokomon and Neemon smiled joyfully upon watching the events of the Flame Area finally finish, just before the eye of Flame lost its light.

"They did it. Not only were they able to defeat Marsmon, but Amy learnt what it truly means to be a Legendary Warrior." Bokomon said with pride.

"And they won." Neemon added, making Bokomon sigh at Neemon pointing out the obvious, but decided to ignore it when the pair saw Zoe and Amy, within a sphere, which then emerged from the eye and floated down to them.

And when Zoe and Amy landed on the ground, the orb dispelling around them, the girls saw Bokomon and Neemon, where both ran towards them.

"We did it! We won our battle!" Amy said, still proud of herself, as well as finding a newfound respect for Zoe.

But Zoe, glad she and Amy had escaped, looked up at Sakkakumon and said. "And now we have to wait and pray for our friends, to see if they can face and overcome the challenges we faced."

'Takuya, Ingrid, I hope you're okay and come out soon.' The Wielder of the Spirits of Wind then thought, still concerned for the pair, which Bokomon noticed the worried expression on the blonde's face, walked beside and said to her. "Don't worry. Takuya is strong. I am sure they will be ok."

"I hope so." Zoe replied


	11. Courage and Love

Digimon!

We look to the past

as we head for the future

to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves

and trust in each other

we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution

through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

through us let your spirit evolve.

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world

there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

In the Water Area, after taking in the scenery, consisting of a lust jungle and a sparkling lake, Tai and Sora pair knew they had no time for a vacation and needed to find a way out, to find Agumon, Biyomon and the other Digimon.

But even so, it was easier said than done.

Concerned for Biyomon and the others, Sora asked. "Tai? Do you think everyone's alright?"

"I'm unsure." Tai admitted, causing a solemn expression to appear on Sora's face, which Tai noticed and made him place his right hand on Sora's shoulder and say with a more cheerful and confident tone. "But I promise you, we will find them."

From the combination of Tai's words, his confidence and the way he looked at her with those caring eyes, Sora couldn't help but smile, feeling a lot better than she had a moment ago, before allowing her feelings to get the better of her as she slowly moved her head toward Tai's.

However, before anything could happen, both heard the combined voices of their partners, only they sounded hostile.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Spiral Twister!"

Acting on his reflexes, Tai grabbed Sora, pulling her down, just before a wave of flames shot past them, before both rose up and were left shocked to see what had happened to their partners.

"Biyomon?" Sora asked, confused upon seeing her partner with black feathers. "What happened to you?"

"Lord Daemon showed helped us realize the truth. We don't need you for anything. So we have come to eliminate you." Biyomon replied with a dark smirk.

Hearing her words, Sora felt her heart break, before pleading with her partner and BlackAgumon. "Please don't do this. You have to fight it. Can't you see you and Agumon are being manipulated?"

"Sorry Sora, but you and Tai mean nothing to us now." Agumon replied, speaking for him and Biyomon, before both were consumed in darkness, which changed, growing in size and shape, horrifying the Digidestined when the two auras of darkness dispersed, revealing their Digimon had Digivolved, reaching their highest, though dark forms, BlackWarGreymon and ShadowGarudamon.

"Now to do what we should've done the day we met." BlackWarGreymon said, smirked, while his tone turned vicious as he then added. "Crush you!"

"I don't think so." Tai said back, drawing out his S-Tector and announced. "Execute! Soul Evolution!"

"WarGreymon X!" He then roared out, transforming from human to Digimon, followed by Sora, where she accessed the power of her S-Tector and called in a strong voice. "Execute! Soul Evolution! Garudamon!"

Staring at his corrupt partner, WarGreymon X got into a fighting stance, glaring at BlackWarGreymon and could see the darkness controlling him, where he then said. "Agumon, I know there real you is in there somewhere."

"And while I don't want to fight you, I'll do whatever I have to in order to save you from Daemon's evil!" He then stated, charging at BlackWarGreymon, where he slammed his right fist in the side of BlackWarGreymon's face, making him stumble back a little from the impact.

"Not bad." BlackWarGreymon admitted.

"But you are no match for me! Black Tornado!" The corrupt Digimon of Courage then yelled, spinning at tremendous speeds as he launched himself at the one he now believed to be his enemy.

"Great Tornado!" WarGreymon X yelled back, mimicking both the speed and attack of his corrupt partner, where the two began to clash and strike each other over and over.

Watching WarGreymon X and BlackWarGreymon continue to fight, Garudamon was broken from her thoughts and conflicted feelings when she heard ShadowGarudamon call out to her, making the Digidestined of Love turn, just before she was struck in the chest and knocked onto her back.

About to get up, Garudamon gasped a little when ShadowGarudamon pressed her foot down on her chest, preventing the Digidestined of Love from getting back up.

"You should really pay attention to yourself instead of worrying so much about your boyfriend." ShadowGarudamon mocked, smiling darkly as she applied further pressure, pushing her foot down upon Garudamon and made her cry out from the pain.

From her pain, ShadowGarudamon scowled as she stared Garudamon down.

"Pathetic. To think I actually wanted to be partnered with a weakling like you." The corrupt Digimon told her former partner, her words causing Garudamon to doubt herself.

"Don't listen to her!" Wargreymon X interrupted, causing both Garudamon to turn, where they saw WarGreymon X and BlackWarGreymon had ceased their tornado attacks and were now trying to up the other with their Dramon Killer gauntlets.

But even with WarGreymon trying to destroy him, WarGreymon X continued to speak.

"Sora, you are one of the strongest Digidestined I know. You have more heart than any girl I know. You are brave, strong, smart. I believe in you and believe you have what it takes to rescue Biyomon." He told the Digidestined of Love.

"Oh, give it a rest with the motivation speeches, Romeo." ShadowGarudamon interrupted, turning her focus, as well as her right arm toward Wargreymon X.

"Blazing Claw!" The dark Digimon then announced, releasing a sphere of black flame that hit WarGreymon X in the side.

And while ShadowGarudamon's attack damaged him a little, it left him open and allowed BlackWargreymon to add to WarGreymon X's pain, slashing across his chest with his Dramon Killer gauntlets, making the leader of the older Digidestined cry out from the added damage to his being.

"Tai!" Garudamon cried out with horror and great concern, unable to do anything but watch as BlackWarGreymon struck WarGreymon X again, knocking him back, where he fell into the water, where BlackWarGreymon chased after him, pulling WarGreymon X's damaged body out of the water by his throat, while drawing out his claw, ready to finish the Digidestined of Courage off.

But being Tai, he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Grey Fire Zero!" He yelled, unleashing a single fireball at BlackWarGreymon, striking his face and causing the corrupt Digimon of Courage to drop WarGreymon X as he grasped his flaming face in pain.

And continuing to fight, WarGreymon X held his arms up, causing the water around him to gather up in one massive sphere, which, after bellowing out 'Poseidon Force!', released the attack, only instead of BlackWarGreymon, it headed for ShadowGarudamon, hitting her dead on and knocking her off of Garudamon.

"Garudamon!" WarGreymon X then called out, approaching the fallen Digidestined of Love, where he held out his hand and asked with a concerned voice. "Are you alright?"

But before Garudamon could give an answer, she and WarGreymon X heard the enraged cries of their corrupt partners.

"Tai!" ShadowGarudamon yelled in fury, her being cloaked in black flames as she then stated. "You'll pay for that!"

"Black Flame Hurricane!" The corrupt Digimon of Love then exclaimed, releasing the flames at WarGreymon X, who countered the attack.

"Terra Force!" He yelled, releasing a powerful sphere of energy that clashed with ShadowGarudamon's flames, holding back the attack, before both erupted in a powerful blast, throwing the pair back.

However, rising to his feet, WarGreymon X saw BlackWarGreymon charging at Garudamon, claws drawn as he prepared to strike and destroy the unsuspecting heroine.

"Sora!" WarGreymon X called out in concern for her.

But knowing Garudamon wouldn't be able to counter BlackWarGreymon in time, WarGreymon X acted fast as he used his vernier thrusters, excelling past Garudamon, leaving her, as well as BlackWarGreymon stunned as WarGreymon X preformed the ultimate act of sacrifice and allowed BlackWarGreymon's Dramon Killer claws to pierce right through his chest.

"Tai!" Sora screamed at seeing the Digidestined of Courage being stabbed, just before BlackWarGreymon threw WarGreymon X's body aside, making Garudamon rush over and hold him.

"Why? Tai, tell me why did you do that?" She cried, continuing to embrace the injured Digidestined, who, despite such injuries, sounded cheerful.

"Because I love you." He told her, leaving the Digidestined of Love at a loss for words, while inside, Sora felt her cheeks flush and her heart racing.

"Sorry it took me so long to tell you... I was going to confess to you that day before Matt's performance, but I chickened out..." WarGreymon X then added.

"For the Digidestined of Courage, that's irony if I ever heard it..." He said weakly, laughing at the last part of his statement, just before he was sounded by his Fractal Code and returned to Tai, causing Garudamon to hold Tai close to her, tearing up a little at the combination of Tai's confession and seeing him injured.

"Ohh that's so cute, it makes sick." ShadowGarudamon interrupted, showing she was no longer the sweet and caring Digimon she used to be.

But Garudamon just ignored her corrupt partner's words as she gently set Tai down and smiled at him.

'Tai, why couldn't I see it? The person who was always there to cheer me up when I was down, he was always there to help me. Now I see who I really love.' Garudamon thought, gently tracing a claw across the boy's cheek, before turning to face BlackWargreymon and ShadowGarudamon.

"Now it's my turn to protect you." She said with a more confident tone, knowing BlackWargreymon and ShadowGarudamon were still at the top of their game, while she didn't have as much energy, but also knew if it was Tai in her place, he would continue to fight, even if he reverted to a Koromon.

"Protect him?" BlackWargreymon asked, before stating. "You can't even protect yourself."

"I will fight until the end because I have courage, thanks to Tai." Garudamon replied, her being encircled in a blazing aura as she then added. "And while both of you just have darkness in your hearts, I have love. And that's something that can never be stopped!"

From her words, the flame-like aura around Garudamon's form increased as a massive burst of flames as she let out a powerful cry, actually making BlackWarGreymon and ShadowGarudamon step back a little.

"What's going on?" BlackWarGreymon questioned, sounding a little fearful, watching as the flames enveloped Garudamon completely, while inside the flames and inside of Garudamon, Sora was holding her S-Tector, gazing upon it as a new Spirit symbol appeared on the screen.

"Thank you, Tai." The Digidestined of Love said, seeing that on the screen was the Digital symbol for Courage, only it was coloured pink, making her realize what was coming next.

"I don't care what that is." ShadowGarudamon then stated as she gazed at the inferno covering her good form.

"I'll just destroy it. Shadow Wing Blade!" The corrupt Digimon then exclaimed, gathering black flames around her being, before charging forward.

However, before ShadowGarudamon could even so much as touch the fiery aura, the blaze turned to a shade of orange, before bursting, throwing ShadowGarudamon back, while BlackWarGreymon had to shield himself from the sheer power of the unleashed energy, which when dispersed, revealed Sora, back in her human form and grasping her S-Tector.

"You two are in for it now." The Digidestined of Love stated, making ShadowGarudamon growl a little.

"Do your worst." ShadowGarudamon taunted, words she'd soon regret when she and BlackWarGreymon saw the same blazing flames in Sora's eyes, reflecting her determination as she held up her S-Tector, showing it had the symbols of Courage and Love upon it, before Sora called out in a powerful voice. "Execute! Mega Soul Evolution!"

Combining the powers of her courage and her love, both powers gave Sora the power she needed to turn the tables of her fight in her favour, to which her S-Tector shone with an amber coloured light that then radiated around her, consuming the Digidestined of Love completely and grew in size as the light began to hover in the air.

And after the light dispersed, Sora had changed, taking another step up the line of Digivolution, which stunned the corrupt Digimon upon seeing Sora had taken form as a massive bird that shone with wings of gold and crimson.

"Phoenixmon!" She yelled majestically, making Tai smile at seeing Sora summon her inner strength, while BlackWarGreymon and ShadowGarudamon were left in shock.

"Impossible!" ShadowGarudamon stated upon seeing that Sora had reached her Mega form.

"Even so, it's still two against one. So we can still destroy her and Tai." BlackWarGreymon pointed out, making ShadowGarudamon nod in agreement.

"Mega Destroyer!"

"Black Flame Hurricane!"

From the combination of their attacks, blasts of dark energy and flames struck Phoenixmon, who just remained in the air, shocking the corrupt Digimon when they saw the attacks hit Phoenixmon, but didn't even make her flinch.

"No! Stay away!" ShadowGarudamon said fearfully, backing away alongside BlackWarGreymon as they saw balls of flame grow upon Phoenixmon's wings, but were forced to stop when several wisps broke from the flames, hit the ground around them and caused an uproar of flame, trapping the corrupt Digimon.

"Your hearts have been tainted by darkness. Now it's time to free them and make you remember who you really are." Phoenixmon told ShadowGarudamon and ShadowGarudamon, allowing the flames on her wings to reach full size.

"Star-Light Explosion!" She then exclaimed, throwing the fireballs from wings, striking BlackWarGreymon and ShadowGarudamon, making both cry out from the combination of pain and the purifying effects Phoenixmon's attack had upon those swayed by darkness and evil, before both were each circled by a ring of Data.

"It's over." Phoenixmon stated, landing, where she returned to Sora, withdrew her S-Tector and aimed it at BlackWarGreymon and ShadowGarudamon's forms

"Time for you two to rejoin the winning team. Fractal Code Digitize!" Sora called out, ridding both of the corrupted Data within the Digimon.

And with the evil hold Daemon had on them now gone, BlackWarGreymon and ShadowGarudamon De-Digivolved, turning back to their Rookie forms, back to Agumon and Biyomon, who were physically and mentally exhausted after all they had been through and collapsed to their stomachs.

"Nice work, Sora." Tai commented, causing Sora to turn and smile upon seeing the brunette had recovered, making The Digidestined of Love approach Tai and wrap her arms around him.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Sora said in reply, continuing to hold Tai close to her, before showing how much the Digidestined of Courage meant to her as she then kissed him, surprising Tai at first, before the warmth in his heart and warmth of Sora's lips made the brunette return the kiss.

"I love you, too, Tai." The Digidestined of Love said as she and Tai broke from their kiss, but remained in each other's arms.

However, the pair separated when they heard soft groans from Agumon and Biyomon, looked over and saw not only were their partners slowly regaining consciousness, but a Sakkakumon eye had appeared, showing they had cleared the area and were free to leave.

And after Tai had picked up Agumon, while Sora had lifted Biyomon into her arms, the pair headed through the eye, ready to take on whatever challenges Daemon would throw at them, together


	12. a tribute redwar x

thank readers who are fans of daemon army we know we lost someone who loves his stories like we do I am doing my very best to continue with this is story with the help of my friends LiquidPhazon who helping me with the story we doing it in Honor of a great writer redwargrey x we will never forget you R.I.P I will continue with your story


	13. Ice to see you again Arbormo

Digimon!

We look to the past  
as we head for the future  
to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves  
and trust in each other  
we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution  
through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon  
Forever united as one  
Digimon  
Together the battles are won  
Digimon  
through us let your spirit evolve.  
If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world  
there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

Unsure what was after him, Tommy continued to run through the Wood Area, every so often when he heard the sound of wood smashing, he'd turn his head and saw the trees behind him being destroyed by an unknown force, increasing his fears.

But knowing he couldn't run away forever, Tommy stopped running, turned to face the unknown destructor and withdrew his D-Tector.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Tommy then called out, fusing with his Human Spirit and transforming to his Digimon form, where he then announced. "Kumamon!"

While scanning the area around him for any signs of movement, Kumamon drew out his Romeo launcher.

"Alright, there's no point hiding." Kumamon called, continuing to search for the unknown force that was devastating the area.

"Come on out with your hands where I can see them." The Legendary Warrior of Ice then called out, where in a familiar voice spoke up.

"Sounds like a good idea." They said, just before a fist shot out from the distance and hit Kumamon, striking him down and knocking him back a few feet.

Groaning as he rose, Kumamon looked over and saw his attacker walk out of the shadows, surprising him to see who it was.

"Arbormon?" Kumamon questioned.

"Long time no see, kid." Arbormon said in reply, cracking his knuckles to show he was ready to fight.

"Blockade Seed!" The Legendary Warrior of Wood then let out, releasing an explosive seed from his mouth at Kumamon, who acted fast and used his 'Blizzard Blaster' attack, shooting a barrage of snowballs at the seed, causing it to explode in the air.

Confused, Kumamon asked. "Arbormon, what are you doing? I thought you realized you were a good guy. Why are you attacking me?"

"I had a change of heart, and I have Lord Daemon to thank for it." Arbormon said in reply, stunning, as well as angering Kumamon to see Daemon had used his darkness to manipulate the Legendary Warrior of Wood.

"Then I will just have to beat you so your heart changes back!" Kumamon stated, determined to save Arbormon from the darkness.

"Good luck with that." Arbormon mocked. "Without your friends, you have no chance to defeat me."

"We'll just see about that." Kumamon said back.

"Crystal Breeze!" The wielder of the Spirits of Ice then announced, unleashing an icy gust from his mouth, freezing the area around him, while the icy winds headed right for Arbormon.

However, Arbormon avoided the attack, using the cables in his legs to propel himself high into the air, where he took cover in the trees, camouflaging himself.

Looking around, launcher drawn, Kumamon asked himself. "Where'd he go?"

But with the question, Kumamon got his answer when Arbormon suddenly yelled out 'Roundhouse Punt!', followed up by his right arm shooting out from the trees and slamming Kumamon down.

Quickly recovering from the attack, Kumamon drew his Romeo launcher as fast as he could and began firing, bombarding the tree Arbormon was hiding in with a great amount of snowballs.

However...

"Gotta be faster than that, kid." Arbormon called, his voice now coming from the left of Kumamon, who quickly turned and tried to fight back, but cried out as Arbormon repeated his move, his fist shooting from the trees and hitting Kumamon back to the ground.

Getting back up, Kumamon looked around, trying to spot Arbormon, with no luck.

"You can't hit me. You can't hit me." Arbormon's voice then called above, mocking the Wielder of the Spirits of Ice, who felt his temper rising, making him yell as he drew the Romeo launcher and fired rapidly, while amongst the trees Arbormon watched Kumamon attacking, making him chuckle at seeing the Legendary Warrior of Ice in a frenzy.

After releasing more shots of snow and more of his rage, Kumamon stopped, sighing from exhaustion and from feeling defeated.

'It's no good. I can't beat him like this.' Kumamon thought, before going on. 'I wish Takuya was here, he'd know how to handle Arbormon.'

"What's wrong, can't fight on your own?" Kumamon heard Arbormon's voice call, mocking him.

"Blockade Seed!" The Legendary Warrior of Wood then called out, firing another seed-like bomb at Kumamon, making him cry out as the blast struck and knocked him to the floor.

And before Kumamon could get back to his feet, pressure suddenly pushed him back down, earning another cry from the boy, who looked around and saw Arbormon had emerged from hiding and was pressing his foot down on his back.

"If I were you, I'd stay down. It's obvious you can't do anything without somebody holding your hand." Arbormon stated, continuing to hold Kumamon down, who started to believe Arbormon was right, until memories of all he had done, not just as a Legendary Warrior, but as himself came to mind.

"You're wrong..." Kumamon said back, confusing Arbormon, that was until Kumamon displayed his D-Tector.

"Slide Evolution!" He announced, covering his being in a cocoon of Data, which expanded, knocking Arbormon down as the Wielder of the Spirits of Ice fused with his Beast Spirit and yelled in a mighty tone. "Korikakumon!"

Getting to his feet and seeing Korikakumon, Arbormon said to the Legendary Warrior, just before taking to hiding amongst the trees. "Nice try, but you still can't beat me in a solo match."

'We'll just see.' Korikakumon thought, sitting down, crossing his legs as he closed his eyes and began to focus.

With one sense temporarily blocked, Korikakumon's other senses heightened, where in he found that within the darkness, he could hear the sound of leaves rustling, Arbormon breathing and moving around, causing the Legendary Warrior of Ice to open his eyes and him to rise, knowing where the next attack would come from.

"Roundhouse Punt!" Arbormon announced, his left leg shooting from the trees and at Korikakumon, only instead of the Wielder of the Spirits of Ice being the one in harm's way, Korikakumon suddenly grabbed Arbormon's leg and pulled forward, causing the Legendary Warrior of Wood to fall out of his hiding spot and land on his butt.

"No way!" Arbormon said in disbelief.

"How did you do that?" He then questioned, confused as to how Korikakumon had countered his attack.

"I might be alone, but that doesn't meant I can't fight. Takuya and my brother taught me that." Korikakumon said in reply, sounding more confident in himself, while Arbormon growled in frustration.

"Well let's see how you handle this!" Arbormon yelled, before his being was encased in a cocoon of Data, switching from Human Spirit to Beast Spirit.

"Slide Evolution! Petaldramon!" The Legendary Warrior of Wood roared, glaring down at Korikakumon, who stepped back a little in fear, but remained strong.

"Frozen Arrowheads!" Korikakumon called out, unleashing his hair braids and wrapping them around Petaldramon's head, before reeling in, so he was a top the behemoth's head.

"Get off me, you brat!" Petaldramon demanded as he began thrashing around wildly, trying to shake Korikakumon off of him.

But with his refusal, Petaldramon's anger increased.

"Alright then. You asked for it!" The Legendary Warrior of Wood yelled as he began to charge around, smashing through the trees and continuing to buck like a wild bronco, while Korikakumon did his best to remain clinging to Petaldramon.

That was until Petaldramon leapt into the air and flipped, landing on his back, which not only caused a massive burst of dust to erupt from the impact, but also crushed Korikakumon, causing the Wielder of the Spirits of Ice to cry out from the damage, loosen his hold on Petaldramon and fall to the ground

His body unable to withstand anymore damage, the Legendary Warrior of Ice reverted back to his human form, where the boy remained on the ground, dropping his D-Tector, where it landed before him.

And even with Petaldramon approaching him, Tommy couldn't move.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt." Petaldramon told Tommy

"Much." Petaldramon then added, raising his foot above the Wielder of the Spirits of Ice, planning to crush the boy.

As he remained on the ground, Tommy placed his hand on his D-Tector, but knew it was over for him.

'I'm sorry. Yutaka, Takuya, I wish I was just special like you guys.' Tommy thought, his D-Tector glowing with a faint light, just as Petaldramon's foot shot down, crushing the boy.

Or so he thought.

-With Tommy-

Opening his eyes, Tommy looked around and found he was floating in an empty void of light.

And while Tommy was puzzled as to where he was at first, remembering Takuya telling him of a similar experience he had when he first learnt to Fusion Evolve to Aldamon, Tommy knew it was his turn.

Looking around, Tommy saw his Human Spirit and Beast Spirit floating by his sides, causing the boy to smile, knowing his wish to become stronger could now be a reality.

-Meanwhile-

Smirking, Petaldramon thought it was over, but his smirk faded when when he noticed a blue coloured light shining beneath his leg,confusing him as to what was going on beneath him.

But before he could examine it more closely, the light shone intensely, throwing Petaldramon aside, where, after pulling himself up, he looked over, stunned to see Tommy was not only unharmed, he was also the one producing the aura.

"You're still around?" Petaldramon questioned, highly confused, as well as a little worried from seeing the boy survive being crushed. "Why aren't you mush on the bottom of my foot?"

"Because I washed to be stronger." Tommy replied as he held up his D-Tector proudly and then called out. "And now I'm going to show you that wishes do come true. Let's go! Fusion Evolution!"

With his call, the Spirits of Ice, Human and Beast, acted and combined as one entity, one that towered over Petaldramon, making him step back in worry, gazing at the new Digimon, which looked like a massive purple coloured penguin, better known as...

"Daipenmon!"

Shocked upon seeing the fused form of the Warrior of Ice, Petaldramon managed to ask. "You Fusion Evolved?"

"Big deal. I can still beat you. Thorn Jab!" He then declared, plunging his tail into the ground and causing root to shoot up, wrap around Daipenmon's lower body and start to move up his form, binding him in place.

"Leaf Cyclone!" Petaldramon followed up, releasing a powerful cyclone of leaves from his nostrils directly at Daipenmon.

"Sorry, but those tricks won't work on me anymore." Daipenmon stated with a confident tone, despite being tied up, before proving it as he then announced. "Ice Crusher Avalanche!"

With his call, Daipenmon then unleashed a massive surge of snow from his beak, not only hitting Petaldramon's attack, but also cancelling it out and slamming the Legendary Warrior of Wood with the snow onslaught, knocking Petaldramon back a great distance and causing the roots from his Thorn Jab to snap, rotting away and allowing Daipenmon to break free.

And now that Daipenmon was freed, looking at Petaldramon, he saw the tables had turned, for the Legendary Warrior of Wood was trapped in a massive snow pile, causing the Wielder of the Spirits of ice to approach Petaldramon, who look on in fear as Daipenmon rose the red coloured popsicle he wielded.

Bringing down the popsicle and slamming it upon Petaldramon, it not only dealt a tremendous amount of force, shaking the area, it also caused Petaldramon to revert back to Arbormon, who cried out as a ring of Data circled his being, where in Daipenmon reverted to his Human Spirit drew out his D-Tector and prepared to finish the job.

"Arbormon, it's time for you to chill out. Fractal Code Digitize!" Kumamon announced, absorbing all the impure Data of Arbormon/Petaldramon into the D-Tector, purifying Arbormon, to which Kumamon expected the Legendary Warrior of Wood to be reborn as a Digi-Egg, but was left speechless when he saw, in Arbormon's place was a boy, half buried in the snow.

And despite being unconscious, he clung tightly to a D-Tector.

Reverting back to human, Tommy, still stunned, then asked himself as he approached the boy. "Wait, isn't that one of Amy's friends?"

"I guess I should wake him, even if he is annoying." The wielder of the Spirits of Ice sighed, kneeling beside the boy, where Tommy began to shake him a little.

And while doing so, Tommy thought. 'Now what was his name again? Oh! Now I remember.

"Fred, wake up." He then called out, shaking Fred a little harder, causing him to stir as he started to regain consciousness.

"Jeez brat, knock it off will ya? I'm up." Fred groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head from the slight pain and confusion he felt.

Facing Tommy, Fred asked. "What happened, and where's Amy?"

"Last thing I remember me, Amy, Robbie and Bobbie were following you and your friends though the train station and wound up in a station below. We got into weird train, then the last thing I can remember was my phone changing into this thing." He said, looking at the D-Tector displaying the Legendary Warrior's symbol for wood, yet had no idea what the device was.

"And then something came out of nowhere, attacked us."Fred finished, getting back to his feet, where he looked around and questioned. "Where are we now?"

"We are inside one of Sakkakumon's orbs." Tommy replied, a little surprised that Fred couldn't recall anything he did as Arbormon.

"Sakku who? You better not play around. For real where are we?" Fred questioned with a glare at Tommy, who was about to try and explain the current situation, but before speaking, both heard a noise, making them turn to see the eye of Sakkakumon.

Seeing the exit, Tommy grabbed Fred's hand and pulled him toward the eye.

"Listen, I know this is all confusing, it was for me my first time, but I promise when we get out of here I'll tell you all you need to know. Hopefully, the others got out before me so they can help me explain, or the very least Bokomon and Neemon can do it." The wielder of the Spirits of Ice said.

"Wait. Where did that big eye come from, and why we going towards it?" Fred asked.

"I told you. I'll explain everything when we are out of this place." Tommy said in reply, pulling Fred's arm hard enough to drag him into the eye, leaving Fred in a stupor moments later, for he found himself no longer in the forested area, but was now in a sphere with Tommy, floating down towards what looked like a small white monkey, a lanky creature in red pants.

But looking down, Fred also noticed by their sides were Zoe and Amy.

This gave Fred more questions, which Tommy knew he could answer, but was glad the others were there to assist.


	14. New chapter coming soon

Don't worry. The new chapter is coming soon sorry all the readers about taking long but I almost done with the new chapter I was busy but I'm back and going to finish soon that a promise


	15. Chill out Sorcermon

Digimon!

We look to the past

as we head for the future

to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves

and trust in each other

we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution

through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

through us let your spirit evolve.

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world

there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

-Outside of Sakkakumon -

After the defeat of another guardian of Sakkakumon, the Legendary Warrior of Wood, Arbormon, who was revealed to be Fred, a friend of Amy's, he and Tommy had escaped Sakkakumon, where they met Amy, Zoe tai ,Sora (Tai and Sora are still inside, they moved to another area where they'll face Matt/Duskmon and save him. Unless you want to go with a different idea.) Bokomon and Neemon, to which Fred was just as confused as ever and wanted to know where he was and what was going on.

Approaching the boys, though glad to see them unharmed, the four knew Fred had many questions, but were willing to do their best in answering them.

"Ok, what is going here, where are we and what is that thing up there?" He questioned, pointing at Sakkakumon.

"Calm down Fred." Amy began to say, trying to ease her friend into what was happening.

"First off, we are in a world called the Digital World. It is a world made of data and full of creatures known as Digimon." She then said, gesturing to Bokomon and Neemon, where she introduced them.

"This is Bokomon."

"A pleasure to meet you." Bokomon said in a tone of kindness and respect.

"And that is Neemon."

"Hiya." Neemon said, being more relaxed.

But getting serious, Amy then said. "As for that thing in sky, it's a Digimon called Sakkakumon. Right now it is in a motionless state because there is nobody controlling it, but from what Zoe has told me, after all the orbs are cleared of their guardians, Sakkakumon will awaken."

"And most likely attack us." Tommy added, but was confident that as a team they could defeat the Legendary Warrior of Steel a second time.

Processing the new information quite well, Fred nodded.

"Ok, I understand a little, but can you explain to me more later? The most important thing that matters is what happened to your brother, and Robbie? Last thing I remember we got into a weird train to follow Takuya and his friends, but along the way our phones changed into these things." fred told Amy and the others, withdrawing the device, his D-Tector, but then added. "And before we could do anything, some monster attacked us and we fell into the ocean. That's all I can remember up until to this point."

Deciding to answer for them, Tommy spoke up. "First off, that is your D-Tector. It is a device that chooses one worthy to wield it and its power, making them what's known as a Legendary Warrior, giving you the power to turn into a Digimon, like us."

"However, that monster was an evil Digimon called Daemon, a creature born of darkness and desires nothing but to cause despair to all in the Digital World. He knew that despite the Warriors of Water, Wood, Earth, Steel and Darkness were purified by Takuya and his friends, there were still traces of darkness in each of their Digi-Cores, allowing him to force his own dark power into each of your D-Tectors and turn you into his dark servants." Bokomon informed.

"But thanks to Tommy, you got your marbles back." Neemon added in a cheerful tone.

"So this Daemon guy was controlling me?" Fred asked, before realizing and causing him to worry. "Does that mean Bobby and Robbie are also being manipulated?"

"Tell me, how can free them!?" Fred then demanded, picking up Tommy and shook him for answers.

"Easy!" Zoe yelled, pushing Fred aside and helping Tommy back to his feet.

"Panicking and fighting amongst each other will not solve anything. We are a team now, so we have to act as one." The Wielder of the Spirits of Wind then informed, trying to take charge like Takuya.

But also copying Takuya's caring attitude towards the team, Zoe held her hand out, offering to help Fred up, which he took and was pulled back to his feet, where Zoe then said. "Now listen, Robbie and Bobbie can be saved, but we cannot do it ourselves."

Confused, Fred asked. "Why not? I thought you said we were chosen warriors or something."

"We are. However, Robbie and Bobbie are still inside of Sakkakumon, where they have been given orders from Daemon to take down the remaining Legendary Warriors and the Digidestined inside of him." Amy explained, puzzling Fred once again, causing him to question. "What's a Digidestined?"

"The Digidestined are a group of kids, much like you. While they too are tasked with keeping both the Digital World and the Real World protected from the dark forces that threaten them, instead of transforming into a Digimon, they each have Digimon that fights alongside them." Bokomon informed, to which Neemon added. "And just like you, the Digidestined have friends that have also gone bad."

From what he heard, Fred asked. "So is there anything we can do at the moment?"

"All we can do is watch and hope that the others make it out." Zoe replied, looking amongst the remaining orbs, searching for Takuya, but couldn't see the brunette in any orb, concerning her.

"Guys, up there!" Tommy called, getting everyone to look up, where they saw another glowing orb, another area and another of their friends in their own ordeal.

The friend was Koichi and the location of the Legendary Warrior of Darkness was the Ice Area, where in Koichi was up against an old face, with some new tricks.

-Within the Ice Area-

Facing both the cold climates and his foe, Koichi withdrew and readied his D-Tector.

"Sorcermon, I never met you, but my friends told me you once served Seraphimon and that you were a Digimon with honour, which is why I don't want to fight you, however, I sense Daemon's darkness inside, clouding your judgement. So I'll give you a chance to stop this." Koichi said, waiting to see how Sorcermon would respond.

However, Sorcermon acted exactly how Koichi expected as he rose his staff, which began to glow with a faint blue aura.

"Crystal Barrage!" Sorcermon then called, using the magics within his staff to fire several ice crystals at Koichi, who dodged the attacks and sighed, while a somber expression appeared on the Legendary Warrior's face.

"I guess I have no choice. I have to fight you." Koichi said, holding out his D-Tector and calling out in a strong voice. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Loweemon!" He called, fusing with the Human Spirit of Darkness and braced himself for battle.

"Shadow Meteor!" Loweemon started off, unleashing an energy blast of gold from his chestplate at Sorcermon, who countered the attack, using his staff to force the snow before him to rise up and create a wall, protecting him from the attack.

"Sorry, but you are in my element." Sorcermon said, dispelling the snow and, as it fell, revealing he already had another attack prepared.

"Drowning Aquarius!" The icy magician announced, firing a stream of water at Loweemon.

But acting quickly, Loweemon countered, crossing his arms and used his Shadow Meteor attack once again, unleashing a second blast of gold coloured energy, which not only stopped Sorcermon's attack, it cut right through it.

However, Sorcermon's magic was still in effect, causing the snow to once again rise and protect the wizard Digimon.

And while Loweemon was about to attack, when the snow lowered, Sorcermon was nowhere to be seen, perplexing the Legendary Warrior of Darkness.

"Where did he go?" Loweemon questioned.

"Right behind you. Crystal Barrage!" Sorcermon called from behind Loweemon, before he let loose several shards of ice, hitting Loweemon in the back, which sent him crashing into the snowy ground.

Damaged from the attack, Loweemon pulled himself up, where he asked. "How can you be that strong?"

"I told you, you are in my element. Not only that, but I have been given great power from Lord Daemon. So far you have just seen a fraction of it. Allow me to show you what I am truly capable of." Sorcermon said in reply, holding up his staff, which glowed powerfully and caused the snow around him and Loweemon to rise and gather around Sorcermon.

All Loweemon could do was watch as the snow not only gathered, forming like a pillar beneath Sorcermon, which ascended him high into the air, but then, the snow began to take shape, taking on the form like that of a giant a Frigimon, only its arms were long, lanky and had clawed fingers.

The normal caring look that most Frigimon had didn't exist in this being, evident from the two hollowed sections in the head, which acted as its eyes, while below the eyes, a row of icy stalactites and stalagmites acted as fangs for the abomination.

And standing at the top of its head was Sorcermon, controlling the creature of snow with his wand.

"I will not give up!" Loweemon said, determined and knowing he had to step up his game.

"Slide evolution!" He called, switching to his Beast Spirit.

"JagerLoweemon!" The Legendary Warrior of Darkness let out with a roar, though Sorcermon didn't seem threatened by Koichi's change in form or power.

"You think you can still beat me?" Sorcermon asked, ready to continue fighting.

"I will not stop until I free you from Daemon's control." JagerLoweemon said back, determined not to let innocent Digimon undergo such circumstances such as when he was Cherubimon's puppet.

-Meanwhile-

Watching outside of Sakkakumon, the Legendary Warriors could see Koichi was having some trouble with Sorcermon, causing Tommy to ask in concern. "Zoe, do you think Koichi can beat Sorcermon?"

"I know he can do it." Zoe said in reply, getting a confident nod from Amy, who added. "We just need to believe in him."

"I believe we should've brought scarves. I'm getting chilly just watching this." Neemon commented as he, Bokomon and the others continued to watch the match between Koichi, Sorcermon and his snow monster play out.

"Ebony Blast!" JagerLoweemon roared, firing several bursts of dark energy, aiming for Sorcermon.

However, the snow formed beast that Sorcermon stood upon reacted to the attack, defending its creator by bring its left arm up and using it as a shield for Sorcermon.

And while several of JagerLoweemon's shots had dealt some damage, blasting several holes in the creature's arm, the snow set down and began to patch itself together, shocking JagerLoweemon to see Sorcermon's creation not only had the height advantage, but also was able to regenerate.

"Crystal Barrage!" Sorcermon then called, striking back at JagerLoweemon, only instead of shards of ice emitting from his staff, the snow beast let out a roar, opened its maw and attacked, unleashing a devastating wave of snow and sharp icicles, striking and sending JagerLoweemon crashing backward, where he was then buried in the snow.

As JagerLoweemon managed to pull himself out, the snow behemoth's arm lunged out, grabbing the Legendary Warrior, where he was then brought up to its face.

The snow beast opening its maw as it moved JagerLoweemon in, where it was going to crush the Legendary Warrior with its icicle teeth and devour what was left, causing JagerLoweemon to try and break free, but felt the snow around him tighten, to the point he couldn't breathe, as well as preventing his escape.

And unable to take the pressure, he reverted back to Koichi.

Being pulled closer, Koichi groaned. "I can not give up... the others are counting on me..."

"Execute now! Fusion Evolution!" He called, combining both Spirits of Darkness just as he was thrown into the snow monster's mouth, making Sorcermon scoff, thinking Koichi had been defeated.

However, Sorcermon then felt something was wrong when his creation began to groan, making him look down to see beams of light start to emerge from the beast's' chest, which increased and intensified in size and power, before the fused form of the Warrior of Darkness burst from the snow monster's stomach, facing it with his spear drawn and an undying determination in his eyes.

"Rhihimon!" Roared Rhihimon.

Upon seeing Rhihimon, an irked look appeared in Sorcemon's eyes, while his snow abomination, recovering from the damage it took, let out a fearsome roar.

"Nothing can stop the power of Lord Daemon!" Sorcermon called, using his control over his creature to lunge at Rhihimon with its claws, as well as adding to it by shooting out snow from its chest, causing more claws to strike at the Legendary Warrior of Darkness.

However, even with the onslaught of snow coming at him, Rhihimon remained calm.

"Sorcermon, I will free you from the power of evil with this. Darkness Bluster!" Rhihimon called out, where in a powerful aura of darkness circled around his body and spear, before the Legendary Warrior of Darkness released it as one mighty blast, not only tearing through and destroying all the snow that tried to attack him, the darkness also went right through the snow behemoth, in between its head and chest, causing it to topple down and fall to pieces, while Sorcermon fell too, landing before the Legendary Warrior of Darkness.

"Here is where it ends." Rhihimon said, looking down at Sorcermon, where he felt an empathetic pain in his heart to see one corrupt by the darkness. "Forgive me for this, but it's for your own good."

With his words, Rhihimon brought his spear down, ending the fight between him and Sorcermon, who lay in the snow, a ring of binary circling his defeated form, making Rhihimon withdraw his D-Tector.

"Fractal Code Digitize!" He called, absorbing all the negative Data implanted by Daemon, deleting it, for such evil couldn't be purified, while Sorcermon's body broke into particles of Data, reforming into a Digi-Egg that then floated away, where it would find its way to the Village of Beginnings and Sorcermon would be reborn, given a second chance.

With Sorcermon no longer around, Rhihimon reverted back to Koichi, still a little saddened he had to take down one who allied with his friends, but knew Swanmon would take care of him.

And Koichi was also glad when a big eye appeared in front of him, which he knew was his way out of the Snow Area, and most likely out of Sakkakumon, to which he walked up to and entered the eye, glad he did, for the Legendary Warrior of Darkness then found himself in a sphere overlooking the Digital World.

But looking down, Koichi could see Tommy, Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon, smiling and waving to him, making him smile back


	16. Rumble with Grumblemon

Digimon!

We look to the past  
as we head for the future  
to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves  
and trust in each other  
we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution  
through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon  
Forever united as one  
Digimon  
Together the battles are won  
Digimon  
through us let your spirit evolve.  
If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world  
there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

-Outside of Sakkakumon -

After landing and approaching the group, Koichi's smile faded as he felt his energy give out.

But he didn't hit the ground, for Zoe and Tommy had acted quickly and caught him.

"Fine work, Koichi. Not only did you beat another Guardian, you also freed Sorcermon from Daemon's control." Bokomon said, his tone with the same pride he held for all the heroes and heroines he called his friends.

"Bokomon's right. Great job Koichi." Tommy added as he pat Koichi on the back, causing the Legendary Warrior of Darkness to work up a small smile.

However, Neemon interrupted.

"Looks like JP is up." He informed, pointing to the Earth Area orb, where everyone saw the Legendary Warrior of Thunder getting riled up.

"Alright. Whatever you have, throw it at me. I can take it!" JP called, remembering facing his darkness in the past and was prepared to do it a second time.

"Do ya think yer take this?" A familiar disgruntled voice asked from behind JP, causing the Legendary Warrior to turn, just in time to see a big piece of metal coming at his head, to which JP acted on reflex and ducked, narrowly avoiding being smashed in the head by the hammer of...

"Grumblemon!" JP called, getting into a defensive stance upon seeing the Legendary Warrior of Earth.

"Not pleased to see me? The feelin' is the same on this end too, ya hear me?" Grumblemon said in reply, grasping the hilt of the hammer tightly.

"I hear you." JP said, pulling out his D-Tector, where he then called. "And this time, it'll be me who beats you. Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

Fusing with the Spirits of Thunder, JP tapped into the power of the Human Spirit.

"Beetlemon!" He yelled upon finishing his fusion, where the Legendary Warrior faced Grumblemon.

"Get ready to feel the thunder!" Beetlemon said, starting off the fight with a little trash talk.

"Not before yer feel this." Grumblemon said back, suddenly disappearing and reappearing on the left side of Beetlemon, catching him by surprise by the speed of the Legendary Warrior of Earth, who used his Seismic Sledge attack, slamming his hammer into Beetlemon, throwing the Wielder of the Spirits of Thunder down and sent him crashing back several feet.

Damaged by the strike, Beetlemon groaned as he got up on his feet.

'Man, he's stronger than the last time I fought against him.' Beetlemon admitted in thought, but remained determined. 'But I won't let him take me down.'

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon then called loudly, lunging at Grumblemon, where he slammed the Legendary Warrior of Earth back with a fist charging with lightning.

"Now you made Grumblemon angry!" Grumblemon yelled as he got up, while his being was surround with Fractal Code.

"Slide Evolution" He called, using the power of his Beast Spirit to switch forms.

"Gigasmon!" The Legendary Warrior of Earth called upon his evolution, staring down Beetlemon in intimidation.

"Now that I'm Gigasmon, I can crush you like the bug you look like." Gigasmon said with a smirk, cracking his knuckles as he he spoke.

"Think again, rockhead." Beetlemon said back, planning to show just how strong he had become as electricity sparked from his horn.

"Lightning Blitz!" The Legendary Warrior of Thunder called, releasing all the lightning he had gathered in his horn, firing the blast at Gigasmon, who just smirked and avoided the attack, jumping high into the air.

"Missed me. Missed me. Now you have to..." Gigasmon began to tease, stopping at his own mistake.

"Uh... forget that part, but remember this. Tectonic Slam!" Gigasmon yelled in a mighty tone, slamming down with such force it caused the ground around him to shake and burst, which forced Beetlemon to dodge the rising rocks as best he could.

However, about to blast one with a fist of electricity, it cracked open, revealing Gigasmon's smirking face, as well as his arm, pulled back.

And before Beetlemon could properly defend himself, Gigasmon thrust forward, striking Beetlemon with a powerful punch in the chest that threw him into the air.

"I'm not done with yer." Gigasmon said, jumping back up and dealing further damage as he grasped his hands together and brought them upon the back of Beetlemon's head, sending him smashing down to the ground.

"Oh no! JP!" Tommy called from outside Sakkakumon, his voice filled with great concern as he and the others watched Beetlemon and Gigasmon fight.

They all could see Beetlemon had sustained a great amount of damage, but watching him pull himself up, they could also see that the Legendary Warrior of Thunder wasn't going to give up.

"Don't think this is over. It's time for round two." Beetlemon said, surrounding himself in his own Fractal Code as he called out. "Slide Evolution!"

With his call, the Legendary Warrior of Thunder switched Spirits, breaking the data around his being, showing his changed form, where he announced in a mighty tone. "MetalKabuterimon!"

Seeing MetalKabuterimon, Gigasmon just smirked.

"Yer think you could beat Gigasmon, yer thought wrong." Gigasmon then said with a tone of arrogance.

"You never know if you don't try. "MetalKabuterimon said back, facing Gigasmon, already planning his attack against the Legendary Warrior of Earth.

"Bolo Thunder!" MetalKabuterimon then called out, firing two balls of electricity that connected via a thinner line of lightning and swung at Gigasmon.

However, he avoided the attack and leapt into the air, just as MetalKabuterimon wanted.

"Now taste the true power of thunder. Electron Cannon!" He yelled, gathering up a tremendous amount of energy in the gun turret on its head, which he then released as a powerful blast, striking Gigasmon dead on and consuming the Legendary Warrior of Earth in a massive burst of smoke.

"Alright. He did it." Bokomon said happily, thinking like MetalKabuterimon that Gigasmon had fell right into the trap and paid the price.

"Don't celebrate yet, because I feel it's not over." Fred spoke up, pointing out to show that Gigasmon came out from smoke with a little scratch on his body.

"That all MetalKabuterimon has? Gigasmon can do better."Gigasmon said as he started charge towards MetalKabuterimon and began to spin.

"Quagmire Twister!" The Legendary Warrior of Earth announced, hitting MetalKabuterimon over and over with punch after punch, until MetalKabuterimon was knocked to the ground and unable to get up due to his body mass.

"Did you really think you could beat Gigasmon?" Gigasmon asked, approaching MetalKabuterimon's fallen form.

"You are pathetic." He then stated, picking up MetalKabuterimon and throwing him through several stalagmites.

"Not only is Gigasmon stronger than you, but I am made of rock. No matter how hard, thunder cannot beat rock." Gigasmon told MetalKabuterimon, continuing to enjoy seeing the Legendary Warrior in defeat, as well as add to his pain by picking up one of the stalagmites and using it as a club, smashing it against MetalKabuterimon over and over.

"JP!"Tommy and Zoe called out in shock, Zoe unable to watch, turning her head and crying a little, feeling JP's pain.

Through each hit, Gigasmon just smirked wickedly, while MetalKabuterimon continued to endure the pain.

'I can not give up and let this rock head beat me. I won't let him.' MetalKabuterimon thought, to which Gigasmon was about to hit MetalKabuterimon again, however, the Legendary Warrior of Thunder countered, surrounded himself with Fractal Code, where he reverted back to Beetlemon, who then grabbed Gigasmon's arm, stopping his clubbing.

"I will not give up. Thunder fist!" Beetlemon yelled, using his free hand, which sparked with electricity and hit Gigasmon with all his strength, which sent Gigasmon back, but from the look on the Warrior of Earth's face, the attack did little damage.

"Seems like you're running low on power." Gigasmon commented, watching as Beetlemon, try as he might, couldn't get back up, as well as then reverted back to JP.

"It's time we end this game." Gigasmon said, jumping up as he prepared to finish the Legendary Warrior of Thunder off once and for all.

"Tectonic Slam!" He announced, slamming down at JP.

The next moments would determine the victor.

-Outside of Sakkakumon-

No longer watching JP getting attacked, but having faith in her friend, Zoe, with closed her eyes, thought to herself. 'You can do it JP. Everyone believes in you. Don't give up'

'JP, you can do it. I know you can.' Tommy thought to himself, feeling the same things Zoe and the others felt.

'Keep that fighting spirit and nothing can stop you.' Koichi thought with great faith in the Legendary Warrior of Thunder.

And as if responding to their feelings, their D-Tectors started to glow, each letting off a powerful aura of pink, light blue and black.

Seeing and sensing the power of the D-Tectors, Amy asked. "What's going on?"

"I think I know." Zoe replied with a confident smile, reflected by Tommy and Koichi as they nodded and held their D-Tectors up alongside the blonde, allowing the D-Tectors to release the energy at the Sakkakumon eye, breaking through its barrier and into the Earth Area.

-Back in the fight-

JP got ready to take the hit from Gigasmon, part of him thinking it was over for him.

However, Gigasmon was thrown back when a beam of light shot down like thunder, engulfing JP, blinding him for a moment, before his vision came back and he found himself floating in a large area of light.

Confused at first at what had happened or where he were, JP received the answer as he saw the Human Spirit floating on the right side of him, while their Beast Spirit was on the left.

"Thanks guys." JP said with a smile, sensing the power of his friends inside the Spirits and was determined not to let it go to waste, where in JP then focused, finding himself back in the Earth Area, now standing and facing Gigasmon.

Confused, Gigasmon questioned. "What was that?"

"What I need to beat you." JP replied as he withdrew his D-Power, let out a loud and powerful cry and called in all his might "Execute! Fusion Evolution!"

With the power he gained, a ring of data formed around his left hand, to which he scanned the data with his D-Tector before the Wielder of the Spirits of Thunder then fused with his Human and Beast Spirit, creating a massive insect Digimon that was covered in purple coloured armour.

Laser lemon yellow claws adorned his feet, while a massive horn had emerged from the Digimon's head.

"RhinoKabuterimon!" JP's new Digimon form exclaimed, letting off powerful bolts of lightning as he appeared, towering over Gigasmon with its size and causing the Warrior of Earth to back away a little, showing small amounts of bewilderment and worry.

"How, how did a mere human boy get that much power?" Gigasmon asked, glaring at RhinoKabuterimon.

"It doesn't change nothin'." Gigasmon then stated, shaking his head in denial as he told the Warrior of Thunder. "You might've grown into a bigger pest, but I am still gonna beat yer, because lightning cannot hurt rock."

"Let's test that." RhinoKabuterimon said in reply as sparks of lightning began to circulate around his horn.

"Thunder Laser!" He announced, releasing the lightning as a massive and powerful beam of electricity, striking Gigasmon back and making the Warrior of Earth cry out from the painful stinging from the electric attack.

"But how?" Gigasmon questioned, pulling up his damaged and smoking form. "How can lightning hurt Gigasmon?"

"It's thanks to my friends, friends who believe in me. That's how my attack hurt you. And no matter how hard you might think you are, there will always be something to break jerks like you." RhinoKabuterimon replied with a newfound confidence and a continued trust for those he cared about, while Gigasmon felt his anger rise at RhinoKabuterimon's last words.

"Gigasmon will never break. I'll show you!" He yelled, charging at RhinoKabuterimon, arms drawn out as he prepared to strike with a second Quagmire Twister.

But when the attack hit RhinoKabuterimon, Gigasmon was shocked, for RhinoKabuterimon didn't move away or flinch.

He just looked down at him.

"That all you've got?" The Warrior of Thunder asked, while his whole being cackled with electricity, making Gigasmon back away fearfully.

"Wait a second. Let's talk this over." Gigasmon pleaded with a fearful voice.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say." RhinoKabuterimon said back as he prepared to finish Gigasmon off.

"Ultimate Thunder!" He exclaimed, releasing all the lightning within his being as a powerful wave, devastating the Earth Area and causing Gigasmon to scream out as he was enveloped in the attack and defeated.

And as the dust from the blast faded, revealing most of the area now in ruins or destroyed completely, Gigasmon was unconscious, lying on his back and surround by Fractal Code, where in RhinoKabuterimon reverted back to JP, with D-Tector drawn and aimed at the Legendary Warrior of Earth.

"It's purification time Gigasmon. Let's hope the next time we meet, you aren't the rock brained jerk you are now." JP said, activating his D-Tector and called out. "Fractal Code Digitize!"

With that, the dark Data inside of Gigasmon was removed, absorbed into JP's D-Tector and automatically deleted, making JP turn his attention upon Gigasmon, expecting him to leave his physical form and turn back into a Digi-Egg.

However, the Wielder of the Spirits of Thunder was left puzzled when Gigasmon vanished and his form was replaced with that of a boy with black spiky hair.

And what puzzled JP further was seeing that the boy too held a D-Tector.

But deciding it'd be better to get answers outside of Sakkakumon, JP picked the boy up, hoisting him on his back.

'I hope the others are doing alright. Maybe they can help explain who this is.' JP thought as he began to head out of the remains of the colosseum, knowing that with Gigasmon's defeat, a portal should've opened nearby, while hoping his friends had managed to overcome their own ordeals and could fill him in on why Grumblemon now had a human host


	17. Good news

Sorry I took long to write new chapter but don't worry I starting writing the new and I will post it soon don't worry


	18. Mirrored Trouble

Digimon!

We look to the past

as we head for the future

to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves

and trust in each other

we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution

through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

through us let your spirit evolve.

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world

there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

While the other heroes and heroines were off, facing their own ordeals in their respective areas, the Digidestined of Miracles and the Digidestined of Light were preparing for their own challenge as they headed down a path, looking around to see mirror after mirror.

"Man, it feels like we're in trapped in a house of mirrors." Davis commented, causing Kari to nod in agreement with him, watching as the leader of the younger Digidestined then approached one of the mirrors and gazed into it.

Thinking aloud, Davis turned his head to Kari and asked her. "With all these mirrors, how much you want to bet we'll run into that metalhead, Mercurymon?"

"Very likely." Mercurymon's voice said in reply from behind Davis and causing him to fall on his butt at the sudden appearance of the Legendary Warrior of Steel.

"For thou who hast been cast with title of Courage, thou frighten most easily." Mercurymon commented, smirking as he watched Davis quickly rise to his feet.

"Let's see how brave you are feeling after you are face to face with Paildramon!" Davis said back, drawing out his D-3 and prepared to engage Mercurymon in combat.

However, Mercurymon just scoffed.

"Thou art confused if thou believes I am here to fight thee." Mercurymon said, before he added with a smirk. "I just came to witness the destruction of thee, which shall be caused by one you once called a friend."

Confused, Davis questioned. "What do you mean by that, metalhead?"

"Allow me to introduce thine opponent." Mercurymon then said, sinking back into the mirror and fading away, before another figure appeared in the mirror, shocking Davis and Kari.

"Gatomon!" Kari called in great concern upon seeing her partner within the mirror, causing her to rush to the mirror and place her hands on it, trying to find a way to free the feline.

"Kari!" BlackGatomon called back, her paws banging on the glass, but found she was unable to escape, it was like the mirror was a barrier.

"Don't worry Kari." Davis said, stepping forward with his D-3 still in hand, saying with a confident and determined stride. "I'll handle this."

"Thou should reconsider less violent actions to bring back thine ally." Mercurymon voice echoed around them.

"For if thou breaks the mirror containing BlackGatomon, she too shall shatter." The Legendary Warrior of Steel then explained, amused at the frustration and uncertainty of the Digidestined, while Kari feel to her knees and started to cry a little.

From Mercurymon's words, knowing the danger BlackGatomon was stuck in and seeing Kari in her distraught position, Davis tightened his grip on his D-3, angered at Mercurymon's underhanded and despicable ways.

But remaining determined, Davis called. "Listen Mercurymon, I don't know just how we are going to do it, but we will free Gatomon."

"Then allow me to offer some assistance." Mercurymon said in reply, before Davis and Kari heard the Legendary Warrior snap his fingers, the sound echoed around the room, which was then followed by BlackGatomon suddenly crying out, making Davis and Kari face the mirror that the black furred feline was trapped within and saw her, grasping her chest as a black aura began to seep from her body.

"Gatomon!" Kari called out once again, unsure what was happening to her partner, but felt great empathy and worry at seeing BlackGatomon in distress.

And before Kari could react, the mirror holding her partner began to shine with the same darkness that circled BlackGatomon, causing Davis to grab Kari, much to her protest and pulled her back, where the pair watched as the darkness emitting from the mirror released itself and took form before the Digidestined, shocking both to see that standing before them was Gatomon's Mega form, Ophanimon, only there were several changes to this Ophanimon.

Her armour covered all her body, gaining demon-like shoulderplates, while her angelic wings had turned to a more demonic shape,

She no longer wielded her Javelin, but a large scythe that adorned her back, while her helmet had changed too, taking the shape of a beast and revealing her face, showing she had lost all her purity.

Unsure, but knowing that the Digimon before them was not the same Digimon of Light, Davis questioned. "What have you done to her?"

"I just did as I said, I assisted thee in releasing Gatomon. However, only her darkness has been freed." Mercurymon replied, while the dark looking Ophanimon just stared at the Digidestined of Miracles and the Digidestined of Light with little to no emotion.

"And the name is Ophanimon Fallendown Mode." The Mega Level Digimon told Davis and Kari as she withdrew the scythe from off her back and held it toward, where the blade suddenly ignited.

"Not that either of you will be around long enough to tell it to anybody else. Flame Hellscythe!" She suddenly yelled, slashing her scythe down and launching a wave of flame at the pair.

But acting fast, Davis and Kari jumped aside dodging the attack, where both saw that beyond the corrupt form of Ophanimon, the mirror holding BlackGatomon was consumed with darkness.

And before either could react, the mirror shattered into black shards.

"Gatomon!" Kari cried out, thinking she had lost her partner, only to stop when a projection of Mercurymon appeared from what was left of the black fragments.

"Fear not, for the feline's nine lives still exist." The Legendary Warrior of Steel said, his words though filling Kari with hope also confused her and Davis.

Wanting answers, Davis asked. "What are you up to?"

"Look around thee and thou shalt receive thine answer." Mercurymon's projection replied.

And while neither trusted Mercurymon, Davis and Kari did as he had said, leaving both in awe to see that in every mirror around them was the Digimon of Light, only her fur was no longer black and found each image of the feline in an unconscious state.

"With Ophanimon Fallendown released, the cat hath lost all the power granted by Lord Daemon." Mercurymon explained, only to then mock as he asked. "However, that still leaves thee with one question, which of my mirrors holds the real Gatomon and not just a reflection of herself?"

"And you still have me to deal with." Ophanimon Fallendown added, grasping her scythe tightly as she prepared to fight.

And knowing she'd be tough, Davis looked at Kari, where he then said, taking the lead. "Try to find the real Gatomon while I take on this cheap copy of Ophanimon."

"Right." Kari replied, respecting Davis' words and wanting to find Gatomon.

Glad that Kari was no out of harm's way, Davis faced Ophanimon Fallendown Mode, where he rose his arm, holding up his D-3 as it glowed powerfully.

"Execute! Soul Evolution!" The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then announced, unleashing his power and transforming from human to Digimon.

"Paildramon!" He called in a mighty tone, readying the cannons mounted on his hips and headed straight into battle.

"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon let out, firing a barrage of energy bullets at Ophanimon, who countered the attack with ease, spinning her scythe around and using it to cut through each shot before they could even touch her.

"If that's all you can do, then this fight will be over in a couple of minutes." Ophanimon commented in arrogance, continuing to repel Paildramon's attacks, while preparing her own as her scythe began to swirl with an inferno.

"Flame Hellscythe!" The dark side of Ophanimon then called, releasing the flames in the form of a blazing tornado that not only tore right through Paildramon's final rounds, it also struck him, inflicting a great burning pain to his being.

But Paildramon had little time to allow the horrid sensation of pain from Ophanimon's attack affect him, for the fallen angel then lunged at him, scythe drawn.

"Sting Strike!" Paildramon quickly called, drawing out the bladed components from his wrists, crossed his arms in an x formation and held back Ophanimon's scythe, groaning as she continued to try and press it down so the blade would go right through his head.

And seeing they were locked in a stalemate, Ophanimon drew her scythe back, jumped up and kicked Paildramon in the chest, knocking him back and damaging him further.

Seeing Paildramon's damaged being, Ophanimon smirked as she asked. "Had enough?"

"I refuse to give up." Paildramon said back, determined not only to defeat the corrupt Data that made up the Fallendown Mode, but determined for Kari and Gatomon to be reunited.

"Fine with me." Ophanimon said back.

"Let's see how you handle this." She then said, taking her left hand off of her scythe and held it upward, causing a black coloured crystal to appear, before doubling in size and power, glowing with a terrible evil aura.

"Demon's Crystal!"

With her call, the crystal began to unleash its darkness, shooting the negative energy off of it and at Paildramon.

"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon called back, shooting at the darkness and managing to hold it back, before pushing through and shot at the crystal itself, bombarding it with his energy blasts and destroying it.

And though the crystal was destroyed, Paildramon was forced back on the defensive as Ophanimon lunged at him with her scythe, slashing at the Digimon of Miracles with insane movements.

While Paildramon and Ophanimon continued their battle, Paildramon avoiding each slash of the scythe, even drawing out his lances to defend and strike back, Kari was wandering through the area, trying to figure out which mirror held the real Gatomon.

"Gatomon. Gatomon, wake up. Please. We need your help." The brunette called, hoping for a reply.

"K... Kari..." Gatomon groaned as she regained consciousness, making the Digidestined of Light smile, but still was unsure which Gatomon was her partner and not a false image.

"Gatomon, where are you?" Kari asked, hoping for a clear answer, but instead, all the mirrored reflections containing Gatomon replied.

"I'm over here." They all called, speaking simultaneously around Kari, filling her with uncertainty as to which Gatomon was telling the truth.

"Kari, behind you!" All the Gatomons then warned, making Kari turn, where she withdrew her D-3 as Mercurymon emerged from the mirror-like spire behind her.

"Fret not. I am not here to fight thee, child." Mercurymon told Kari, who remained on the defensive just in case the Wielder of Steel was lying.

"I came to see you fare and fail in finding your Digimon. Tis like finding a needle in a haystack, is it not?" The Legendary Warrior of Steel mocked.

From his words, Kari was about to speak, but stopped when she heard Paildramon's groans, making Mercurymon smirk.

"And it seems that time isn't on thine side either." He commented, looking over to see Ophanimon breaking through the defences Paildramon was trying to put up and striking relentlessly, making Mercurymon smirk and taunt. "How long til thou loses it all, your Digimon, your boyfriend, everything?"

With the combination of Mercurymon's taunting, Davis suffering and Gatomon's unknown location, it was all becoming too much for Kari to handle.

"Kari, don't listen to him!" The Gatomons suddenly yelled, breaking the brunette from her worries, where they then said. "We might be separated physically, but we share a bond, one nobody will ever break. And I know you have it in yourself to find me."

A little annoyed by Gatomon's interference, Mercurymon just smirked as he questioned. "Noble words, but how doth thee think a little pep talk will help in finding the runt of the litter amongst all the mirrored images projected around her?"

His words, though upsetting Kari, also made her think.

'Mirrored?' The Digidestined of Light thought carefully, looking at several of the mirrors containing Gatomon, where an idea came to Kari's mind.

"Execute! Soul Evolution!" Kari suddenly called, gaining the energy from her D-3, which enveloped her momentarily, causing her to then announce as she transformed. "Angewomon!"a

As Kari stood as Angewomon, Mercurymon asked. "What does thou intend to do, face me?"  
"Not you." Angewomon replied, turning her attention over to a section of mirrors, stunning the Gatomons and Mercurymon as she drew out a bow of energy and pulled back an energy arrow.

"Gatomon, take off your gloves and show me your paws." She then said with some command in her voice.

The Gatomons in the mirrors did as the Digidestined of Light had said, removing their gloves, showing their paws, making Angewomon smile.

"Thank you." Angewomon said, then letting go of the bow's string, firing the arrow and causing it to make contact with the mirrors, breaking them enough so no reflections were left cast.

Shocked, Mercurymon questioned. "Art thou mad!? What does thou plan to accomplish with senseless destruction?"

"Answers." Angewomon replied, drawing another energy arrow and destroying more mirrors, before she told Mercurymon. "It's like you said, Gatomon is hidden amongst mirrored images of herself. And when you stand near a mirror, everything is reversed. I know the real Gatomon has a scar on her left paw, which means any scarred on the right are just tricks."

Though Angewomon had figured out the flaw in his plan, Mercurymon said. "You may have seen though my deception, but I have another trick up my sleeve."

"Ophanimon, come and show this brat the true meaning of suffering." The Legendary Warrior of Steel then commanded while holding out the mirror on his left arm.

Ophanimon, after backing away from Paildramon's Desperado Blaster, nodded in reply, before she leapt backward and into the mirror behind her, disappearing for a moment, before her reflection was seen in Mercurymon's arm and she shot out, drawing out her scythe as she prepared to cut her angelic companion in half.

"Flame Hellscythe!" Ophanimon called out as she lunged at Angewomon, who ceased her attacks on the Gatomon reflections, turned her head and saw the fallen angel coming for her.

Ready to take the attack, behind her helmet, Angewomon closed her eyes tightly, hoping for it to be quick.

"Kari!" Paildramon called, not wanting to see her harmed and acted fast.

"Cable Catcher!" The Digimon of Courage and Friendship then announced as he fired his claws, shooting them off of his wrists, which remained attached by wires.

However, his claws went right past Mercurymon, Ophanimon and Angewomon, striking into one of the tower-like mirrors, before he retracted the cables and used the momentum to launch himself forward, leaving Angewomon and Mercurymon in awe at Paildramon's rash way of thinking.

'Kari, I will protect you.' Paildramon thought as he reeled himself in, closing his eyes, just as he reached Angewomon and was rewarded with the pain of Ophanimon's scythe, not only cutting at him, but also the flames burning the wound.

But despite such injury to his being, Paildramon was just glad Angewomon wasn't the one to suffer.

"Paildramon, no!" Angewomon cried out, dropping to her knees as she knelt beside her fallen friend.

"How noble. The fool plays the role of a knight in our little game." Mercurymon commented with a dark smirk, finding the suffering of both Digidestined quite amusing.

Concerned as tears trailed down from her helmet, Angewomon questioned. "Why Davis? Why would you do such a stupid thing?"

And though she was upset and yelling at him, Imperialdramon, after reverting back to Davis, just smiled.

"It's because I love you..." Davis replied, continuing to ignore the pain inflicted upon him as he added. "Always have loved you and I will never stop..."

Wishing he could continue to speak with her, Davis felt the damage to his body catch up, causing him to close his eyes as he fell into unconsciousness.

"Davis!" Angewomon cried at seeing the Motomiya now unconscious, causing her to hold and embrace Davis tightly, her attention completely focused on the Motomiya over Mercurymon and Ophanimon.

"What will thee do now?" Mercurymon then asked Angewomon, who continued to hold Davis close to her.

"Though he were a troublesome pest, that boy was also acting as both shield and sword for you. And without him, you are all but finished." The Wielder of Steel then said, mocking Angewomon.

"You're wrong." Angewomon said back, gently lowering Davis, before she rose to her feet and faced the pair with a newfound determination.

"Things might look bleak right now, but just as I know Davis has always believed in me and protected me, it's my turn. I will not let you harm the one I love!" The Digimon of Light then announced in a mighty tone, withdrawing her D-3, which glowed with a powerful light that not only shone through the area, reflecting both her emotion and her power, as well as causing both Mercurymon and Ophanimon to shield their eyes, the light's power helped clear the darkness as it hit the mirrors around Angewomon, causing all the mirrored images of Gatomon to fade away.

And though there was no sight of the Digimon of Light, Angewomon's new power had increased her bond, making her smile when she sensed that Gatomon was closer than she had thought.

"Now I know where Gatomon is. Trapped in the one mirror I never thought to check." Angewomon said as she faced Mercurymon, who felt at unease from Angewomon's words.

And he was right to do so, for the Digimon of Light then moved in, catching both Mercurymon and Ophanimon off guard, especially when she tackled the Wielder of Steel to the ground.

"What art thou doing?" Mercurymon questioned, watching as Angewomon held her D-3 at his face.

"I'm getting Gatomon back." Angewomon replied with her tone remaining determined as she stared into Mercurymon's face and saw that within the reflective surface was the real Gatomon.

And before Mercurymon could react, Angewomon slammed her D-3 down, causing Mercurymon to cry out, not just from the force of Angewomon bringing her D-3 against his face, but the sudden burst of light that followed, filling his being with an unbearable sensation of positive energy.

And when the light wore off, Mercurymon, pulling himself up, while keeping his right hand on his cracked up face, was in shock.

"Impossible!" He stated, for Angewomon was not only standing with confidence, but by her side was Gatomon.

Grateful, Gatomon looked at her partner and stated with a proud tone and smile. "Thanks for saving me, Kari. I knew you'd do it."

"You're welcome." Angewomon replied, she too smiling, before her expression turned serious as she face Mercurymon and the dark form that was Ophanimon Fallendown Mode.

"But what do you say we take down these evils once and for all?" She then asked.

"You read my mind." Gatomon said in reply with a confident and sly grin, just before the feline Digimon glowed with a pink light, causing her to De-Digivolve back to Salamon.

But with Gatomon losing some power, it was transferred into Angewomon, who let out a powerful battle cry as she felt her strength increase, greatly passing its limit to the point the Digimon of Light knew what was going to happen next.

Disengaging her form as Angewomon, Kari returned, her body continuing to radiate with energy, which she was about to put to great use, where in the Digidestined of Light then held out her D-3, the screen too glowing with the same energy, which Kari then released as she called out. "Execute! Digi Soul Merge Evolution!"

From her call, the combined power of her D-3 and the energy Gatomon had shared with her enveloped Kari, consuming her form completely, which began to take on another form.

"What be this?" Mercurymon questioned as the light around kari continued to grow, both in form and power, before dispersing and revealing Kari had changed.

No longer was she Kari Kamiya or Angewomon, but in her place stood a proud angelic warrior, who was clad in emerald green armour and wielded a powerful looking javelin.

"Ophanimon!" She announced, ready to continue fighting, for Davis and for herself.

"I must admit, I am actually impressed." Ophanimon Fallendown Mode commented upon seeing her pure side, only to then state. "However, your power is no match when compared to mine."

"Demon's Crystal!" The corrupt Digimon let out, summoning another crystal that began to release its dark energy at Ophanimon.

But with the combination of her new power, as well as fighting to keep those she loved protected, the Digimon of Light didn't flee.

"I'm not afraid anymore!" Ophanimon said, gathering energy in her hands and stating. "I will not lose! Sefirot Crystal!"

Releasing the crystals from her hands, not only did they tear through the darkness, as well as Ophanimon Fallendown's crystal, several actually struck her, knocking the fallen angel Digimon back.

However, the attack just enraged her, shown as the corrupt Digimon drew her scythe out and let it consume with a massive surge of flames.

"I'll burn you all into ashes! Flame Hellscythe!" Ophanimon Fallendown exclaimed, bringing down her weapon and releasing all the flames, which shot forward.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon called back, gathering a great source of pure energy within her javelin, which she then released, causing the all powerful light to clash against the fallen one's Hell risen inferno.

As light locked with wicked flames, both sides of Ophanimon continued to push themselves, trying to overpower and destroy their opposite.

"You're putting up a strong fight, but your power is no match when compared to mine." Ophanimon Fallenmode then stated, managing to increase her flames, which tore through the light and struck her good counterpart, consuming her in the blaze and making the fallen one smirk, thinking she had one.

However, the corrupt Digimon's smirk faded when Ophanimon leapt from the flames, unharmed, holding Salamon in her left hand, while her javelin was drawn out and glowing with a secondary power of light.

"This cannot be! How could you survive my power?" Ophanimon Fallendown Mode called in disbelief, stunned that the one she believed to be her weaker side had survived her onslaught

"Because I have the power of those who love me to back me up, while you have nothing." Ophanimon told the fallen angel, gathering all the power into her javelin and released it as a massive blast of light that tore right through the fallen Digimon, making her scream in agony as she was defeated, reduced to nothing more than black particles of copied and corrupted Data.

And with the fallen one's defeat, Ophanimon was about to face Mercurymon, only to see he had fled.

"Coward." Salamon said in a harsh tone, causing Ophanimon to nod in agreement, before sighing in relief as she set her partner down, disengaged her Digimon form, turning back to Kari and replied with a confident tone. "I'm sure we'll get him next time."

"Kari, we need to check on Davis and see if he's okay." Salamon then said.

"I'll be fine." Both heard Davis say, making the pair turn and saw the Digidestined of Miracles approach them.

"I admit that phoney Ophanimon did a number on me, but it'll take a whole lot more to keep me down." Davis then said, smiling at Kari as he added. "And I'm glad you took her down."

"You saw me fight?" Kari asked, making Davis nod.

"You were amazing. I am so proud of you." The maroon haired boy replied, which filled Kari with joy.

However, there was something on Davis' mind, something he had to ask.

"Kari? About before, did you say you loved me or did I just dream that part?"

From his words, Kari smiled warmly at Davis and decided to give him an answer he would clearly understand, where in Kari then wrapped her arms around Davis' neck, moved her head close to his and pressed her lips in a loving kiss, surprising Davis at first, before he realized Kari was Kari was actually kissing him, telling him that she was in love with him and caused Davis to then return the kiss.

"Guys, I hate to break it off, but look behind you." Salamon interrupted, pointing with her paw as a eye appeared behind them, causing Davis and Kari to look at it, then each other and nod.

"Looks like it's time to get going." Davis said, to which he, alongside Kari and Salamon entered the eye, exiting the area of Steel and shutting down another orb of Sakkakumon.

-Outside of Sakkakumon-

After the battle against Grumblemon, JP had joined with the rest of his friends, along with the boy who appeared when Grumblemon's Data was purified.

"Good work at beating grumblemon, JP." Tommy said with a smile, with Koichi and Zoe agreeing with the Wielder of the Spirits of Ice.

"I didn't know I had it in me." JP replied, a little embarrassed and about to ask about the boy he found after Grumblemon was no more, only to stop when he saw another orb escape Sakkakumon.

"Hold up a moment. Looks like someone has beat another area of sakkakumon." Koichi pointed out, causing the group to turn, where they saw the Sakkakumon orb die down, while a pink orb emerged from the eye.

And after landing, Davis, Kari and Salamon then walked to the rest of their friends.

"Hey guys. Glad to see you all in one piece." Davis commented as Kari helped him down on the ground, before she looked around where a look of concern appeared on the brunette's face as she asked. "My brother hasn't come out from sakkakumon yet?"

"Sorry to say this but he still is trapped within Sakkakumon." Bokomon said, before remaining positive as he told Kari. "But let's not give up on your brother and our friends."

From Bokomon's words, Kari nodded, before looking up at sakkakumon, where she thought with concern. 'Tai, please be careful.'


	19. Clash of Darkness and Courage

Digimon!

We look to the past

as we head for the future

to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves

and trust in each other

we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution

through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

through us let your spirit evolve.

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world

there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

After Davis and Kari had beaten the guardian of the Steel Area, saving Gatomon in the process, the team turned their attention to the boy JP had found in the Earth Area.

Fred and Amy were surprised as to who the boy was.

"That's Bobbie!" Amy said in awe, watching as Fred and JP placed Bobbie on ground.

Looking at Amy, Zoe nodded as she then said. "You're right. It looks like Daemon's power also affected Bobbie, just like it affected Fred."

'Which means there is a high chance Mercurymon is Robbie.' Amy thought, looking at Sakkakumon with concern and seeing that while only four orbs remained lit, within one was her final friend.

And feeling empathy towards her, Koichi put his hand on Amy's left shoulder and said. "If your brother is Sakkakumon we will save him, just as Koji saved me."

Turning to look at Koichi, Amy saw not just him, but also Zoe, Davis, Kari, Gatomon, Tommy, JP, Bokomon and Neemon all smiling, making her smile back.

"Thank you." She said, glad to know she could rely on her friends, before all turned their attention upon Bobbie when they heard him groan a little, signs he was regaining consciousness.

"Ugh... my head really hurts..."Bobbie groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head, before then opening his eyes and was confused to see all the characters around him, which caused him to ask. "Amy, what's going on?"

"Bobbie, I'm glad you're ok, but we have bigger problems to worry about." Amy told him, before saying with a sincere tone. "But I promise, we'll explain everything soon."

"Guys!" Neemon interrupted.

"Looks like Koji is next." He called as he pointed another Sakkakumon orb, where all watched to see Koji was looking around the area, giving Bobbie more questions.

But trusting Amy, he continued to watch and waited, both to see what was to become of Koji and for his built up questions to be answered.

-With Koji-

Though darkness filled the skies, while lightning clashed around the area, Koji just walked forward, showing no signs of fear, for he was determined to find the others, get out and put a stop to Daemon's evil intentions.

But knowing he would have to confront another of Daemon's minions if he wanted to escape, he kept his D-Tector readied in his right hand, waiting to use its power.

And after another moment trapped in the Thunder Area, Koji quickly readied himself when he heard a strained, almost groaning, voice let out. "Battle Tomahawk!"

Acting fast, Koji activated his D-Tector, surrounding himself in a cocoon of Data, transforming to BeoWolfmon, who leapt back, avoiding the axe, which smashed through the rocky floor before the Digimon of Light readied his weapon as his attacker showed themselves, jumping down from a nearby rocky pillar, pulled the axe out of the ground.

Seeing the Digimon, which looked to be humanoid and had bolts and stitches holding it together, BeoWolfmon questioned. "Don't you know it's not Halloween? Who are you?"

"Boltmon." The Digimon replied.

"I crush. I take down enemies of Lord Daemon, " He then said, clenching the axe with both hands, ready to fight.

"Sorry, but the only one who's going to be taken down is you!" BeoWolfmon stated as he lunged at the cyborg Digimon.

"Beo Saber!" The Warrior of Light let out as he attacked, striking at Boltmon with his blade.

But before the blade could make contact with the Mega Level Digimon, a bolt of lightning shot down, directly upon Boltmon, electrifying him.

And while it seemingly had no effect on Boltmon, clashing with the electrified Digimon, Lobomon cried out as he was electrocuted and thrown back.

Letting out a groan as he got back up, The Wielder of Light questioned. "What happened...?"

"Boltmon use lightning. Lightning drawn to Boltmon." Boltmon explained, just as another bolt of lightning boomed down, curving to Boltmon and electrifying his body once again.

Boltmon use to destroy!" He then explained, letting out a loud battle cry as he released the lightning from his body, directly at the Warrior of Light.

"Cleansing Light!" BeoWolfmon called, countering the lightning as he fired a burst of light from his left arm that tore right through the lightning and hit Boltmon, causing him groan in pain and to fall to his knees.

Damaged by the attack, Boltmon stared at BeoWolfmon, where the cyborg Digimon then asked. "You hurt Boltmon?"

"I'm about to do much more than that." BeoWolfmon said back, raising his the Beo Saber and continued to attack.

"Frozen Hunter!" The Warrior of Light then exclaimed, causing the light energy within him to emerge, taking the form of a massive red eyed wolf and released it right at Boltmon.

However, before the attack could hit its target, several bolts of lightning struck around the area, all attracted to the metallic components that made up Boltmon's being, which created a mighty sphere of electricity, protecting Boltmon from BeoWolfmon's attack.

"What!?" BeoWolfmon could only let out, stunned his power had been stopped.

Rising, Boltmon's being sparked with electrcity as he glared at BeoWolfmon.

"You hurt Boltmon. Boltmon crush you!" Boltmon then yelled in a blinding rage, just before unleashing the lightning coursing through his body, forcing BeoWolfmon to leap into the air and avoid the attack.

However, in doing so, the Warrior of Light had fallen into Boltmon's trap.

"Battle Tomahawk!" Boltmon then yelled, throwing his axe into the air and at BeoWolfmon.

And though BeoWolfmon braced himself, preparing to defend with the Beo Saber, with the two metallic weapons so high in the air, it was inevitable that lightning would be drawn to them, which caused BeoWolfmon to cry out in great pain as he was electrocuted, before he fell down and smashed hard into the ground.

With BeoWolfmon down and his axe returning to him like a boomerang, Boltmon prepared to crush the Warrior of Light once and for all.

"Tomahawk Steiner!" He exclaimed, charging at BeoWolfmon, preparing to slice BeoWolfmon to bits with his axe.

But BeoWolfmon acted fast, drawing the Beo Saber with one hand to block the attack as best he could.

However, while the two clashed against each other, Boltmon told BeoWolfmon. "Lightning friend to Boltmon. Boltmon no lose with lightning's help."

Realizing what Boltmon was saying, BeoWolfmon could do nothing as more lightning shot down from the skies and electrocuted both Digimon, powering up Boltmon, while BeoWolfmon cried out from the pain of the electricity circulating through his body.

And with the lightning blasting both Digimon, it threw BeoWolfmon back several feet, where he was almost thrown off a cliff, but managed to save himself by digging the claws on his left hand into the side of the cliff.

Small sparks emitted off his body as he tried to pull himself up, but found it hard to move with the pain he felt.

All he could do was stare up as Boltmon approached, brought up his axe and prepared to finish their battle.

"Tomahawk Steiner!" Boltmon called, slamming his axe into the ground and causing it to shatter to bits, sending BeoWolfmon into the dark abyss.

And seeing BeoWolfmon now gone, Boltmon said, sounding proud of himself. "Boltmon winner."

"Don't celebrate just yet." He heard BeoWolfmon call, causing Boltmon to look down, stunned to see BeoWolfmon was using the debris to get back to the surface, leaping from rock to rock.

And after getting high enough, BeoWolfmon leapt into the air, above Boltmon, where he prepared to attack.

However, with the forces of nature on his side, Boltmon used them to his advantage, holding up his axe and expecting the lightning to not only be drawn to him, but to also electrocute BeoWolfmon.

However...

"Beo Saber!" BeoWolfmon let out with great might, holding his blade above his head and shocking Boltmon when the Beo Saber absorbed the lightning and began to spark wildly with a tremendous amount of power.

"Enemy use lightning too!?" Boltmon questioned in awe.

"That's right. And now it's time we end this!" BeoWolfmon called back as he shot down and slashed right through Boltmon, causing the cyborg to collapse, while a ring of data circled his being.

"You let your guard down during battle, and that is why you lost. If we ever have to face each other again, I hope you remember my words." BeoWolfmon said as he drew his D-Tector.

"Fractal Code Digitize!" The Warrior of Flight then called, absorbing the impure Data of Boltmon and purifying him, with the remains of Boltmon restructuring itself to the form of a Digi-Egg that floated out of the area and headed to the Village of Beginnings.

And with Boltmon now gone, right on cue, the eye of Sakkakumon appeared, to which the Warrior of Light was about to go through, only to stop when Tai and Sora came through the eye, knocking BeoWolfmon down.

"Ugh... my head..." Tai groaned as he and Sora recovered, getting back up and on edge when they saw BeoWolfmon, thinking him to be another guardian and servant of Daemon.

"You've got to be kidding me. Another evil Digimon." Sora said, frustrated, about to withdraw her Digivice, only for Tai to stop her.

"Hold up." Tai said, sensing something within the Digimon, a feel of purity when compared to those they had faced.

"Guys, it's me. Koji." BeoWolfmon then informed, which surprised the pair a little, but remembering that the Legendary Warriors were able to use the power of Digimon, Tai and Sora felt at ease.

"Thanks goodness it's you Koji." Tai said with a smile.

"We don't know if could fight another enemy. We used a lot of our energy to save our friends." The Digidestined of Courage then added, looking at the unconscious forms of Agumon and Biyomon, who were lying on their backs, with Sora tending to her partner as best she could.

BeoWolfmon, though glad to see his friends, further pleased to see Agumon and Biyomon free from Daemon's corruption, had to say. "I'm glad you saved your friends, but I'm starting to feel we not out of the woods just yet."

Curious, Sora asked. "What do you mean?"

"Why did Sakkakumon bring you here?" BeoWolfmon asked back, his question bringing up a good point.

"They are here because we have unfinished business." A dark voice told the three, causing Tai, Sora and BeoWolfmon to look over and saw on one of the pillars was Duskmon, while by his side was MetalGarurumon, only his armour had changed to jet black, turning him to a corrupted one like his partner.

"Matt!" Tai called, shocked to see his once best friend still embracing the power of darkness, as well as seeing the darkness was affecting MetalGarurumon as well.

Drawing the Beo Saber, BeoWolfmon questioned. "What do you want?"

"To destroy the light and those who betrayed me." Duskmon said in reply.

Confused, Sora asked. "Betrayed you? Matt, what are you talking about?"

"We know you and Tai decided to abandon Matt and become a couple." BlackMetalGarurumon said.

"You stabbed me in the back, it's only fitting I do the same." Duskmon added, vanishing and teleporting behind Tai, drawing his blade and prepared to strike.

But before Duskmon could attack, a ball of flame shot past Tai, hitting Duskmon's face, which caused him to stagger back and caused Tai to turn, where he saw Agumon standing before Sora and Biyomon.

"Leave Tai alone!" Agumon called, taking a stand beside his partner and ready to fight, only for Tai to hold his arm out, telling Agumon to stay back.

"Agumon, you go and rest after all you and Biyomon have gone through." The Digidestined of Courage then said as he withdrew his S-Tector and called. "Execute Soul Evolution!"

Calling upon his power, Tai transformed to his Digimon form, where he let out in a mighty call. "WarGreymon X!"

And while damaged after his fight with Boltmon, BeoWolfmon stood by Tai's side, knowing the pain of having to face one corrupted by darkness and was determined to free Matt from the hold of Daemon and Duskmon.

"Let's go!" BeoWolfmon then called, holding out the Beo Saber as he stated. "If I can beat Duskmon once, I can do it again."

"That was when Koichi wielded the power of darkness. But now that I have it, I am far stronger than you know." Duskmon said back, jumping down from the pillar, alongside his corrupt partner and got ready to fight those they now saw as their enemies.

"BeoWolfmon, you take on MetalGarurumon. Duskmon is mine. He's the one I want to fight." WarGreymon X said, earning an understanding and respectful nod from the Warrior of Light.

"That's BlackMetalGarurumon." BlackMetalGarurumon interrupted, before letting out with a powerful roar. "And the only one taken down is going to be you! Blizzard Wolf Claw!"

With his call, BlackMetalGarurumon attacked, unleashing a heavy barrage of missiles from his being, directly at WarGreymon X and BeoWolfmon, both forced to jump away from each other, landing in front of their confirmed opponents.

But before WarGreymon X even took a step forward, looking over his shoulder, at Sora, Agumon and Biyomon, he called. "Guys, stay back from this. I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"But Tai." Sora could only say, stopping as she stared into WarGreymon X's eyes, seeing the care, love and concern, not just for her, but for Agumon and Biyomon as well, causing Sora to then nod.

"Best of luck." The Digidestined of Love then said, hoping Tai could free Matt from the darkness, before she, Agumon and Biyomon retreated to a safe distance, leaving the Digidestined of Courage facing the former Digidestined of Friendship.

"Matt, I know that there is still good in you, but I can sense Duskmon's power is keeping it back. So you better be prepared because I am not holding back, not until I destroy the darkness." WarGreymon X called, before charging at Duskmon.

"The only one getting destroyed here is you!" Duskmon said back as he shot forward and lunged at WarGreymon X, where his blades clashed with WarGreymon X's claws, locking the pair in a stalemate.

However, with both locked and glaring at one another, Duskmon let out a small scoff, sounding almost amused.

"Same old Tai. I know you too well." Duskmon commented, only to then say. "But that will soon change."

"Now!" The corrupt Digidestined called, jumping back, where WarGreymon X saw BlackMetalGarurumon, in the air and ready to attack.

"BlackMetal Wolf Snout!" BlackMetalGarurumon called, just as he unleashed a red coloured beam of energy directly at WarGreymon X, who found he didn't have time to react to the sudden attack and braced for the damage.

But before the attack hit, BeoWolfmon steeped in, drawing his weapon.

"Beo Saber!" The Warrior of Light called, absorbing the energy and firing it back at BlackMetalGarurumon, who groaned as he was struck by his own attack, falling before Duskmon, who stared down at his partner.

"BlackMetalGarurumon?" Duskmon asked, almost sounding a little concerned.

"It's alright, Master..." BlackMetalGarurumon groaned as he got to his feet.

"I'm fine." He then said, only to inform. "But with the Warrior of Light in the way, we won't be able to crush that traitor, Tai."

"I'm the traitor?" WarGreymon X questioned, stepping forward, but stopped when BeoWolfmon put his blade before WarGreymon X's path.

"Easy Tai. they are just trying to provoke you." BeoWolfmon said, before turning his attention back to Duskmon and BlackMetalGarurumon and called. "But Matt, if you really want to fight Tai, then BlackMetalGarurumon is my opponent."

"Very well." Duskmon replied, keeping a close glance on BeoWolfmon as he moved aside, while the Warrior of Light did the same, watching both Duskmon and BlackMetalGarurumon as the dark Digimon of Friendship left his partner's side, both heading off and allowing the conflict of Courage and corrupt Friendship to resume.

"Before we fight, I have one question." WarGreymon X said.

"Why? Why did you side with Daemon?" He questioned.

"Lord Daemon allowed me to break from the path of a Digidestined and made me into something greater." Duskmon replied, extending his blades as he added. "But in order to keep such a path, I must rid myself of everything holding me back. And you, Tai Kamiya, you are the main source that keeps holding me back. But after I defeat you, then nothing will stop me!"

"I will not let do that! No matter what it takes, I will free you from Daemon's control!" WarGreymon X shouted as charged towards Duskmon, who charged at WarGreymon X, resulting in the duo exchanging blow after blow with blade against claws.

-Meanwhile-

As WarGreymon X and Duskmon continued to fight, trying to up the other with their more powerful attacks, which devastated the area around them, BeoWolfmon and BlackMetalGarurumon had clashed as well, fighting for the sides of light and darkness.

"Blizzard Wolf Claw!" BlackMetalGarurumon let out viciously, causing all the ports on his being to open up and bombarded BeoWolfmon with a heavy stream of missiles.

"Frozen Hunter!" BeoWolfmon called back, gathering his energy in the form of a massive wolf, which shot forward, tore through all the missiles and left BlackMetalGarurumon open as the Warrior if Light charged at him with his Beo Saber drawn.

But when BeoWolfmon was close to strike BlackMetalGarurumon, the black armoured cyborg Digimon then called. "You fell in my trap. Garuru Tomahawk!"

With his call, BlackMetalGarurumon fires a large missile from his chest, an attack BeoWolfmon was not prepared for and cried out as the missile hit him, throwing him back by the impact of the blast.

And with BeoWolfmon down, BlackMetalGarurumon continued to attack.

"Freezing Breath!" The corrupt Digimon of Friendship let out, releasing an icy blast from his maw that hit BeoWolfmon, barely, for the Warrior of Light tried to leap back after the missile attack, now found his legs frozen in place.

"Look at you, trapped like a rat." BlackMetalGarurumon said, circling BeoWolfmon, who could only struggle in the ice.

"You are just pathetic." The dark Digimon then commented, angering BeoWolfmon, both from the words and how he was acting.

"Why are you doing this?" BeoWolfmon questioned, before saying. "From what I heard, you were a hero, a great Digimon who stood by his friends to keep his world safe. Why did you give that all up?"

"My loyalties lie with Matt and with Lord Daemon now." BlackMetalGarurumon replied, facing BeoWolfmon as he prepared to attack once again, his maw filling with ice as he prepared to freeze BeoWolfmon entirely.

"Freezing Breath!" The former Digimon of Friendship called, releasing the ice and freezing BeoWolfmon, encasing his entire being in ice, knowing that in such a state, he could either shatter the ice, as well as BeoWolfmon to bits with one attack or let him freeze and suffocate within the icy prison.

However, light began to shine, filling the ice with a great intensity, confusing BlackMetalGarurumon as he questioned. "What is this?"

Getting his answer, the ice shattered to bits as BeoWolfmon broke free, holding up the Beo Saber, where he released its energy, taking to the form of the light wolf.

"Frozen Hunter!" BeoWolfmon then called, combining with the light as he shot at BlackMetalGarurumon, who was unable to defend or counter against the attack and was hit dead on by the overpowering light, letting out a howl of pain as the Warrior of Light cut through BlackMetalGarurumon, damaging his form greatly.

-Back with Tai and Matt-

Through their forms as WarGreymon X and Duskmon, both continued to fight, Tai fighting to save his friend, while Matt fought to get rid of his.

But even with the power of darkness at his command, the former Digidestined of Friendship was losing.

"Deadly Gaze!" Duskmon called, jumping into the air and releasing several streams of red energy from the eyes on his amour at WarGreymon X, who used his claws block the beams, but found the negative energy blasted his being upon contact.

"Matt, you are my best friend and Sora's friend, which is why I will not give up on you!" WarGreymon X said, ignoring the damage he took and attacked back, lunging at Duskmon at great speed.

"Great Tornado!" The Digimon of Courage then let out in a powerful roar, striking Duskmon in the chest, damaging him greatly and throwing him back several feet.

"Care to give up now and rejoin us?" WarGreymon X asked, watching as Duskmon pulled himself to his feet, groaning, both from the damage his body had sustained and from Tai's words.

"I will never stop. I will destroy you!" Duskmon yelled, running up and trying to cut WarGreymon X down, only his movements were sloppier, his rage clouding him and allowing WarGreymon X to easily counter and attack back, slamming his fist into Duskmon's face and knocked him down.

Awakening, the corrupt Digidestined was a little confused, for he found he was no longer in the Thunder Area and confronting Tai, but was in a void of endless darkness.

Wondering where he was, Duskmon got his answer when he heard a familiar voice say. "Pathetic. I expected great things from you, but I am starting to believe I chose wrong in making you my new Warrior of Darkness."

Turning, Duskmon got to his knees, seeing Daemon standing before him, staring him down through his hood with uncaring eyes.

"You were not wrong, Lord Daemon. Duskmon said, before pleaing. "Please, give me another chance."

"I can do better." Daemon said, bring up his arms, where dark energy began to form, taking the shape of the corrupted Beast Spirit of Darkness.

"With this, you will be unstoppable. Tai and all those who betrayed you will fall before you." Daemon told Duskmon, tempting him with the power of darkness as he then asked. "But do you believe you are worthy of such power?"

"I am. Please, Lord Daemon, give me the power of darkness!" Duskmon begged, while inside his being, Matt's red eyes dulled as they power of darkness continued to manipulate him.

"Very well." Daemon then said in reply, smirking deviously behind his cloak at how easy it was to manipulate Matt, before releasing the power of the Beast Spirit into Duskmon's being, making him cry out as the darkness filled his being, enveloping it in shadows.

-Back in the Thunder Area-

With Duskmon down, WarGreymon X approached his seemingly unconscious from, standing over him as he asked. "Matt, if you can hear me, are you ready to stop being a puppet to Daemon and rejoin your friends?"

However, Duskmon's eyes shot open, while a great darkness burst from his body, causing WarGreymon X to jump back, sensing a terrible power being released and corrupting Matt further.

All WarGreymon X could do was watch as the darkness enveloped Duskmon's form, followed by a cocoon of Data, to which WarGreymon X knew exactly what was happening to Matt.

He was Slide Evolving.

"Execute! Slide Evolution!" Duskmon's voice called from the cocoon, which grew in size and burst, revealing a familiar massive bird-like Digimon, which took to the sky and exclaimed. "Velgemon!"

With Matt now using, as well as being used by the Beast Spirit of Darkness, WarGreymon X felt a little worry, before noticing a darkness radiating off Velgemon's body, where he saw a wicked being took form, angering the Digimon of Courage when he saw the unmistakable eyes of their enemy.

"Daemon!" WarGreymon X called, angered to see the evil Digimon further manipulating his best friend.

"Excellent. The darkness has taken to your heart and made you strong." The dark form of Daemon said, before it ordered. "Now destroy Tai Kamiya."

"Destroy!" Velgemon called furiously, obeying the command as he shot down at Wargreymon X and attacked.

"Dark Vortex!" Velgemon then let out with a malicious tone, releasing a beam of negative energy from his third eye at Wargreymon X.

"Grey Fire Zero!" WarGreymon X called back, countering the attack with a barrage of fireballs that collided and held back Velgemon's attack.

"Great Tornado!" The Digimon of Courage then followed up, jumping at Velgemon and span rapidly, only for Velgemon to pull his wings into his chest and then out, pushing WarGreymon X down from the combination of being struck by the corrupt Digidestined's wings and the tremendous force of wind that came with the attack.

-Meanwhile-

With Daemon's dark power increasing Matt's, it was also affecting BlackMetalGarurumon, who glared at BeoWolfmon, his eyes completely crimson as a dark aura, similar to Velgemon's, circled the corrupt Digimon of Friendship, who snarled at the Warrior of Light

"Destroy!" BlackMetalGarurumon then roared as he lunged at BeoWolfmon.

"Cleansing Light!" BeoWolfmon called, firing a blast of light from his left claw, which, thanks to the darkness now powering him and further corrupting his mind, BlackMetalGarurumon dodged the attack with great speed, catching BeoWolfmon off guard as he lunged with his maw open and fangs out.

But as BlackMetalGarurumon tried to bite BeoWolfmon, the Warrior of Light managed to pull out the Beo Saber, using it to hold back the maddened form of BeoWolfmon, where the pair fell to the floor, with BlackMetalGarurumon glaring down at BeoWolfmon.

With BeoWolfmon on his back and barely able to hold back BlackMetalGarurumon, the dark Digimon brought up his right claw and was about to attack, only to stop when BeoWolfmon managed to get BlackMetalGarurumon off of him as he kicked him in the stomach, knocking the corrupt Digimon of Friendship away, before getting to his feet and resumed his clash with his foe.

-Back with WarGreymon X-

After recovering from Velgemon's attack, WarGreymon X groaned as he pulled himself up, where he saw the corrupt Digidestined preparing another attack.

As Velgemon flew around the area, going low, he was forming a circular formation as the tip of his wings tore through the ground, confusing WarGreymon X as to what exactly Velgemon was doing, only learn it when it was too late.

With the circle completed, Velgemon took back to the sky, where dark energy emitted from the circle, which began to close up on the sides of WarGreymon X, slowly trapping him.

And seeing he couldn't escape in time, WarGreymon X thought and acted fast.

"Terra Force!" He called, gathering a great amount of energy into the centre of his claws and released it, which passed through the circle, just before it closed, striking Velgemon.

"That won't save you now!" Velgemon called, damaged, but focused on destroying Tai once and for all.

Dark Obliteration!" He then announced, causing the sphere of darkness to exploded, his attack not only destroying that it had consumed, but it also devastated the area with a mighty blast and shockwave.

Gazing at the destruction he had caused, Velgemon continued to circle around, looking to see nothing but a massive crater where WarGreymon X once stood, before looking over and saw BlackMetalGarurumon, despite the dark powers he now wielded, was having trouble taking down BeoWolfmon.

But before Velgemon could attack, preparing his Dark Vortex attack, the corrupt Digidestined of Friendship was thrown off when an orange swirling force shot out, bursting from the ground and lunged at Velgemon.

"Great Tornado!" The familiar voice of WarGreymon X called as he clashed with Velgemon, breaking his focus, where he looked down as Wargreymon X landed.

"So you tunnelled under my attack?" Velgemon questioned, gazing around and saw a hole near the Digimon of Courage, somewhat impressed at his smart thinking, now knowing that the Terra Force was just a ploy to slow down his attack.

"No matter. It just means I'll just have to try and destroy you again!" Velgemon then let out, becoming vicious once again as he attacked.

"Dark Obliteration!"

After the assault of Velgemon, WarGreymon X barely managed to rise to his feet and saw the former Digidestined of Friendship perched on a rock, preparing another Dark Vortex, which he believed would be his final attack, the one to rid him of Tai Kamiya.

However, before he could attack, a female voice called out. "Sorry, but you won't hurt Tai any further! Crimson Flare!"

Looking overhead, flames shot past WarGreymon X, where they struck Velgemon, making him roar out in agony as he was consumed by the blaze, before the Digimon of Courage turned and saw Sora, back as Phoenixmon, while she was accompanied by WarGreymon and Phoenixmon.

"Guys..." WarGreymon X could only say, glad to see his allies.

"Just relax for a moment, Tai. We'll handle this." WarGreymon said as he engaged Velgemon in battle.

"Think of it as our way to begin to repay you for saving us from Daemon's evil." Garudamon added, joining both her partner and the Digimon she loved.

"War Driver!" WarGreymon then let out, firing several blasts of energy at Velgemon.

"Fire Hurricane!" Garudamon followed up, flapping her wings and creating a powerful wind, that ignited with flames, combining with WarGreymon's attacks and made their move that more powerful.

But even with such power, as it clashed with Velgemon, he let out a loud and deafening screech as he spread his wings out and pushed back the attack with a great burst of wind, causing the inferno to head back at Phoenixmon, WarGreymon and Garudamon.

"No!" WarGreymon X cried out, before shocking the three as he leapt up and prepared to take the attack, not caring what happened to him, just as long as those he loved were protected.

With such a selfless act, a great power awoke within his S-Tector, just as the flames consumed WarGreymon X, causing Phoenixmon, WarGreymon and Garudamon to cry out Tai's name in great concern, while velgemon watched on, believing he had finally destroyed the Digidestined of Courage, only for him and the others to look on in awe as a bright light emitted from where Wargreymon X was standing, holding back the flames.

-With Tai-

Slowly opening his eyes, the Digidestined of Courage was taken aback when he found his surroundings had changed.

No longer was he in his WarGreymon X form, but back as Tai Kamiya, who was floating in a void of light.

"Where am I?" He asked, remembering Velgemon attacking and thinking his time had ended.

But that thought changed when he heard a familiar, female voice speak to him.

"Warrior of Courage, you have done well to get as far as you have. But in order to save your friend from the darkness that now holds his heart, you too will need to gain a greater power." Tai heard Ophanimon tell him.

Desiring such strength, Tai was willing to do anything to gain it, but wasn't sure what he needed to do, that was until the symbol of Courage appeared before him, which was glowing with an amber flame-like aura, while in the centre was a Spirit, which almost looked like Wargreymon, but it was different.

"Thank you, Ophanimon." Tai said with a smile, withdrawing his S-Tector and holding it to the flames, now knowing what he had to do.

-Back in the Thunder Area-

Velgemon, Phoenixmon, WarGreymon and Garudamon continued to watch as the light and flame clashed, all wondering what exactly was happening, before they got their answer when the light expanded and dispersed, also ridding the flames and revealing Tai, who was surrounded by the same amber aura and held his S-Tector out.

"Tai!" WarGreymon called, glad to see his partner, as were Phoenixmon and Garudamon.

"But how?" Velgemon questioned, getting no answer as Tai merely stared at his corrupt friend with a newfound determination and, with the power now in him, held his out S-Tector and announced. "Execute! Royal Soul Evolution!"

With his call, the Digidestined of Courage was circled by a cocoon of Data, which grew and expanded as he changed form, turning back to a Digimon, only he wasn't WarGreymon X.

In his place stood a new Digimon, which had similar features to WarGreymon and Wargreymon X, only this Digimon wore gold coloured armour that covered his chest, shoulders, arms and legs, while in his possession, he wielded a mighty looking blade, which he held in the air, igniting it with his energy as he called out his name.

"VictoryGreymon!"

Phoenixmon, WarGreymon and Garudamon were in surprise at what Tai had become, with VictoryGreymon looking at Velgemon with a serious glare in his eyes.

"Everyone stay back. I will be the one who finishes him off." He said without looking at his friends victorygreymon started to charge towards Velgemon.

"You cannot defeat me!" Velgemon snarled and attacked. "Dark Vortex!"

"Victory Charge!" VictoryGreymon called back, bringing up the Dramon Breaker, which absorbed Velgemon's dark energy and fired it back at him, striking the corrupt Digidestined of Friendship in the face, making him roar out in pain.

"You've got him on the ropes, Tai." Phoenixmon called out, where she then added. "Don't let up now!"

"I will not give up, not until I free Matt from the power of darkness and the control of Daemon." VictoryGreymon said getting ready to finish it, just as the Dramon Breaker broke apart, attaching itself to VictoryGreymon's arms, which began to glow with a powerful amber aura.

"Trident Gaia!" The Warrior of Courage then exclaimed in all his might, unleashing the energy from both his gauntlets, striking Velgemon, who cried out at the intense pain he felt , not only feeling the attack greatly damaging hsi being, but felt that as it filled his being, the darkness inside of him was starting to fade.

With his attack finished, VictoryGreymon, Phoenixmon, WarGreymon and Garudamon watched on as Velgemon froze in place as a ring of data circled around him.

"It's over, Matt. Now it's time to remove Daemon's darkness and get my friend back." VictoryGreymon said with determination, drawing out his S-Tector, where the Warrior of Courage then called out. "Fractal Code Digitize!"

With his command, VictoryGreymon absorbed all the impure Data into his S-Tector, which was beyond purification and deleted, ridding the Digital World of the corrupted Warrior of Darkness once and for all, while leaving the unconscious form of Matt lying before VictoryGreymon.

"Tai, you did it!" Phoenixmon cheered, reverting back to Sora as she approached VictoryGreymon, who released from his Digimon form, turning back to Tai, just as Sora embraced him, making WarGreymon and Garudamon smile.

"You have done well." BeoWolfmon spoke up, causing the four to look over and saw him carrying the unconscious form of Gabumon, showing that with Matt's defeat and purification, the Digimon of Friendship was also freed from Daemon's evil.

And with Matt and Gabumon no longer sided with Daemon, the barrier keeping them trapped in the Thunder Area faded as Tai saw the big eye appear in front of them.

"Our ride is here. I just hope this time that thing get us out of here." He said as he put Matt's right arm around his shoulder and helped him up, with Sora assisting, with the other arm around Matt's shoulder as they headed through the portal, followed by their partners and BeoWolfmon.

But as they left, none were aware that Daemon had witnessed the entire fight, his shadow form rising from the ground as it said with a dark chuckle. "My Warrior of Darkness, defeated. No matter, I still have another dark servant to finish what they had failed."

-Outside of Sakkakumon-

The rest of the Digidestined and Legendary Warriors watched as the orb of the Thunder Area turned dark, having only seen the fight of WarGreymon X and Velemon, to the point Velgemon returned the attacks back at the Warrior of Courage.

Worried, Kari said. " I hope Sora, Koji and my brother are ok."

"Don't worry." Davis began to say, placing his hand on Kari's shoulder as he tried to comfort her.

"Tai is one of the toughest guys I know. I am sure he's ok." The Digidestined of Miracles then said, causing Kari to give a small smile as she wrapped her arms around Davis, hoping he was right.

"Guys, look!" Tommy then pointed out upon seeing a pink sphere emerge from the orb, which caused the others to look up and smile, not just glad to see Tai and the others had won, but were also glad to see Matt and Gabumon, back to their old selves.

"Tai!" Kari cried out happily, with Davis breaking their embrace and allowing the Digidestined of Light to run towards her brother, where she gave him a hug.

"I was so worried I so happy you and everyone are safe." She said, causing Tai to gently stroke Kari's hair, smiling down at his sister, before returning the embrace, which made Sora, Agumon, Biyomon and the others smile.

"I'm happy you are all safe. " Tai said, looking over to see Sora lay Matt on his back, while Agumon took care of Gabumon.

"Not everyone. We're still missing Takato, Rika, Takuya and Ingrid." Zoe pointed out, a solemn expression appearing on her face, namely concerned about Takuya and their daughter.

"But on the plus side, we've got two new allies to help us." Amy pointed out, trying to remain positive, with Fred and Bobbie, who had been informed on the current situation, which was somewhat hard to grasp, but encountering Daemon, seeing the Digimon and knowing they too could become Digimon, both boys accepted the truth, as well as their roles as Legendary Warriors.  
"I might not be completely sure what is going on, but I do know that this Daemon guys is going down!" Fred stated.

"And we will offer whatever help we can." Bobbie added.

"While I am glad you guys are taking your responsibilities as Legendary Warriors seriously, no doubt Daemon's influence has affected Robbie and turned him to Mercurymon." JP pointed out, which caused Bobbie to say. "I know. And I will save him, just as you saved me."

But even though their numbers were strong, their strength was formidable, Koji looked up at the final orb of Sakkakumon, feeling ill at ease as he said."I have a bad feeling about that orb. It has the strongest dark energy out of all of them."

"We can only hope that those inside are strong enough to take on whatever challenges Mercurymon and Daemon have for them." Koichi said in reply, wanting to help, but knew he could just watch from outside, alongside his friends.

'I hope you're right, Koichi.' Koji thought, still doubtful and knew only time would tell if their friends or Daemon's forces would win the final battle inside the last area of Sakkakumon.


	20. Update

Hi readers of Digimon daemon army right now I working on a new story right but don't worry soon I will start writing the chapter of daemon army don't worry I won't let you down that a promise just give me time please


	21. The Final Orb

Digimon!

We look to the past

as we head for the future

to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves

and trust in each other

we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution

through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

through us let your spirit evolve.

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world

there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

(Frontier world)

Within the final sphere, being the Area of Darkness, the Tamers, Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka were up against their toughest challenge, stopping their Digimon and freeing them from the dark control Daemon held over them.

"Renamon, Guilmon, whatever Daemon did to you, you must fight it!" Rika called, not wanting to fight, nor did Takato, but from the cold expressions from their Digimon, Guilmon and Renamon looked willing to attack.

"Sorry Rika, but I no longer obey you." Renamon said coldly, crossing her arms and smiling darkly, causing Guilmon to smile with a wicked look and add. "Renamon is right. We now follow Lord Daemon. He lets us do anything and lets us play with others as roughly as we like."

From what they heard, Takato and Rika felt more concern for their partners, knowing it would be hard to break them from the Demon Lord's control, but were not going to give up.

"Guilmon, snap out of it! That's not you. Daemon is controlling you!" Takato called, pleading for his partner to fight the darkness, but Guilmon refused to listen.

"Lord Daemon helped Guilmon realize he doesn't need Takato to be happy." Guilmon replied.

"So long as we do as his will desires, we can do anything we want." Renamon added.

"And we no longer go by those names." Renamon informed and then said. "I am now BlackRenamon."

"And Guilmon is BlackGuilmon." The corrupt dino Digimon said, his eyes turning to slits as he then added in a dark tone. "But we have talked enough. Now BlackGuilmon and BlackRenamon get to play with Takato and Rika."

"And you both know what that means? You are finished!" BlackRenamon stated, leaping into the air and attacked.

"Dark Diamond Storm!" The black furred vixen then called, releasing a series of black crystals at her former Tamer and friend.

"Pyro Grenade!" BlackGuilmon followed up, spitting out a ball of purple flame from his maw.

Takato and Rika moved aside, managing to dodge the attacks, a path of destruction falling to the area around the Tamers, who looked at each other and nodded, before both withdrew their S-Tecators.

"I hate to fight against you, boy, but I guess this is the only way to free you from Daemon's evil." Takato said, harnessing the power of his device.

"Execute Soul Evolution!" Takato and Rika then called, their bodies enveloped in cocoons of Data that when faded, revealed the brunette had turned to his Digimon alter ego, Gallantmon X, while Rika had turned into a copy of her Biomerged form, Sakuyamon.

But upon seeing their former Tamers change their forms, BlackRenamon smirked.

"So that's how you want to play, so be it." She said, facing BlackGuilmon, where she smiled darkly and added. "BlackGuilmon, let's show them the power of Lord Daemon."

"Ok then. BlackGuilmon will show power and use it to beat Takato and Rika." BlackGuilmon replied, sounding as if he was looking forward to harming his friends, before his and BlackRenamon were enveloped in cocoons of dark data, growing in size and shape as it altered their forms.

And when the transformations were over, the darkness dispersing, Gallantmon X and Sakuyamon were taken aback at seeing their corrupt partner's changes.

While BlackGuilmon had taken to the form of Gallantmon, the sections of his armour that were normally red had taken to a dark blue, which included his shoulderplates, cape and the top of his helmet that based its form on Guilmon's head, while his eyes remained the same yellow as Guilmon's, but held a great evil.

And like BlackGuilmon, BlackRenamon had changed, turning to a similar form of Sakuyamon, except her yellow coloured armour was a light shade of purple, she wielded a silver verison of her light counterpart's Kongou Shakujou spear, while she had purple coloured lips that held a sinister smile on them.

"What do you think of our new forms?" The dark Digimon Renamon had turned into then asked, teasing as she asked. "Does it make you purple with envy?"

"We don't care what you look like, or how many times you Dark Digivolve, we will save you!" Gallantmon X said back, determined, earning a confident nod from Sakuyamon.

"Very well." Gallantmon's dark side said, before he called, holding up his lance as he prepared to fight. "But let it be known that we have cast away our ties with you and the Tamers. Gallantmon and Sakuyamon are no more. Now, we are ChaosGallantmon and Kuzuhamon, the final guardians of Lord Daemon and the ones who will bring him the news that the Tamers fell by our hands."

-Meanwhile, outside of Sakkakumon-

While Zoe and Tommy were checking on Matt and Gabumon's wounds, doing what they could to help ease their pain, the others were trying to come up with a plan as to how to stop Mercurymon and Daemon, only to stop when they heard Bokomon let out a distress filled cry.

"Oh no, it can not be them!" Bokomon said in shock, causing the Digidestined and Legendary Warriors to walk to him, curious as to had gotten Bokomon so riled up.

"What's wrong, Bokomon? What do you mean by it can not be them?" JP asked.

"Yeah. Who is them?" Zoe followed up, just before she, JP and the others all looked up at the final glowing orb, where all saw the fight of Gallantmon X and Sakuyamon, against ChaosGallantmon and Kuzuhamon.

"Those are two of the most dangerous Digimon in the Digital World." Bokomon replied, before explaining. "The one that looks like Gallantmon is known as ChaosGallantmon. Not only does he embrace the combination of his Hazard power and darkness, but uses them to destroy anything that stands in his way."

"And who is the other fox lady?" Neemon asked.

"That is Kuzuhamon. She is the dark version of Sakuyamon, who uses her yin magic rather than focusing on a balance of light and darkness to dispatch her foes." Bokomon explained.

As all looked up at the glowing orb, Tai thought. 'I seriously hope Takato and Rika can find it in themselves to beat them. ChaosGallantmon and Kuzuhamon might be strong, but I have faith that like my bond with Agumon, it will keep them from not giving up.'

-Back to Darkness Area-

Deciding to fight against their former partners, Gallantmon X charged at ChaosGallantmon, their blades and shields crashing and smashing against the other, while Sakuyamon braced herself against Kuzuhamon, with the light and dark sides of Gallantmon locking lances in a stalemate, trying to overpower the other, with Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon in a similar position with their spears striking each other.

"Not bad." Kuzuhamon commented as she continued to press her spear forward, holding back Sakuyamon's and feeling her former Tamer placing her force into her attack.

"You did a good job in making me strong, but I no longer need you." The dark shaman Digimon then said, smiling slyly as she harnessed the dark power she had been given, overpowering Sakuyamon and managing to push her back.

"Ura Izuna!" Kuzuhamon called, just before a dark fox spirit leapt from Kuzuhamon's body and attacked Sakuyamon, slashing through her, which damaged Sakuyamon both physically and mentally, causing her to collapse to her knees.

And with Sakuyamon down, Kuzuhamon showed no mercy for her former Tamer as she continued to attack.

"Fox Inferno!" The dark Sakuyamon then let out, releasing a sphere of black flames, taking the form of a fox, which headed right for Sakuyamon.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon quickly called in reply, casting a barrier of mystical energy around herself, protecting herself from the fox fireball.

But try as she might to protect herself, Kuzuhamon then lunged forward, spear drawn, which she slammed against the barrier, shattering it, before calling upon more corrupt spirits and had them attack Sakuyamon, making her cry out as she was thrown back by the darkness.

Groaning as she pulled herself up, Sakuyamon stopped when she heard Kuzuhamon speak.

"Pathetic." She said with a lack of emotion in her tone.

"I find it hard to believe I needed to side with one as weak as you." The dark shaman Digimon then went on, grasping both hands with her spear and brought it upward as she said. "But this is where we sever our ties. Farewell Rika."

"Royal Saber!" Takato's voice suddenly called, before Kuzuhamon cried out as she was struck in the side by a powerful blast of lightning, throwing her back and causing the dark shaman Digimon to roll across the floor, while Sakuyamon watched on, just before turning her head when Gallantmon X stood before her.

"So Rika's knight in shining armour has shown up to save her?" Kuzuhamon asked, pulling herself up, while Gallantmon X just stared at her.

"Rika isn't weak, she's one of the strongest people I know." Gallantmon X stated.

"Then why does she need your help?" Kuzuhamon questioned in response.

"There's nothing wrong with needing help from a friend. Just like I look out for Rika, I know I can rely on her as well." Gallantmon X said in reply, his words giving Rika her confidence back, nodding as she got up.

However, Kuzuhamon smirked at the words, readying herself for another attack.

"Let's see how true that really is. Amethyst Storm!" She called, using her dark magic to swarm Gallantmon X and Sakuyamon with countless black petals, causing the Tamers to groan and collapse to their knees as they felt the dark petals were draining them of their energy.

"Now to shatter you and your pathetic bond of friendship." Kuzuhamon then said, calling upon her dark fox spirts, which all lunged at the Tamers.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon called, using her own magic for protection, but feeling it was being restricted, could only cast a spell half as strong and used it to cover Gallantmon X, protecting him from the dark powers of Kuzuhamon.

Though sacrificing herself, Sakuyamon was not harmed, for Gallantmon X used the magic cast around him to protect Sakuyamon, keeping the fox spirits from striking at her.

"Not bad." Kuzuhamon commented, only to smirk and say. "But it seems you have forgotten something."

"And what would that be?" Sakuyamon asked.

"I am still playing with you." ChaosGallantmon said, causing both to turn to him, looking to see the dark Gallantmon had his shield drawn, aimed at the pair, as it charged with a tremendous amount of dark energy.

"Cruel Balmung!" The dark Hazard Digimon exclaimed, releasing the darkness as a powerful blast, one that shot and tore right through what defenses Gallantmon X and Sakuyamon could put up, earning cries from both Tamers as they were thrown back by the sheer power of ChaosGallantmon's attack.

And not letting up, Kuzuhamon, avoiding ChaosGallantmon's power, attacked alongside him, leaping high into the air and cast more of her black magic.

"Fox Shadow Inferno!" She let out, releasing black flames from her spear, which took the form of a massive black fox that then shot down at the Tamers and enveloped the pair in its flames, before erupting as it and ChaosGallantmon's darkness combined as one devastating attack.

From such power, the Darkness Area was filled with a great blast, one that made an uproar of smoke, which when it began to fade, revealed the Tamer's damaged forms, no longer Digimon, but back as Takato and Rika, both struggling to move, let alone stand.

"It looks like you were no match for our power." Kuzuhamon commented as she landed, staring down Takato and Rika, who both tried to move, before both groaned as a tightness pressed around the back of their necks, to which ChaosGallantmon had digitized his weaponry and had his hands on the duo, which he then picked up, leaving the Tamers at the mercy of their corrupt partners.

"And now playtime is over." ChaosGallantmon said as he walked back to Kuzuhamon, the wounded forms of Takato and Rika hanging in his grasp as he approached the dark shaman Digimon.

However, ChaosGallantmon stopped when Takato, though weak, managed to speak.

"I... I will not give up on you guys... I know that Daemon might have implanted darkness in you, but I also know that there is still good inside the both of you..." The brunette said.

A little intrigued, Kuzuhamon crossed her arms as she asked. "And how do you plan to prove that?"

"By going in..." Takato replied, unsure if his idea would actually work, but was willing to do anything to save his friends.

"Biomerge Activate!" He let out, managing to withdraw his S-Tector, which glowed with a crimson aura, followed by the brunette, as well as ChaosGallantmon.

Confused, Kuzuhamon questioned. "What's going on?"

"Like I said, I'll find the good in you by going within." Takato replied, his being enveloped completely in the red aura, which ChaosGallantmon was forced to absorb, stunning Kuzuhamon, while Rika, at first was taken by surprise, but then smiled.

'Same old Gogglehead.' She thought, before facing Kuzuhamon with determined eyes.

"And now it's your turn. Biomerge Activate!" Rika called as she got her S-Tector out, releasing its energy, which enveloped her in a blue aura that combined itself with Kuzuhamon, entering the very Digi-Core of the dark shaman Digimon in one final attempt to rescue Guilmon and Renamon from the darkness.

-With Takato-

"I can't believe that actually worked." The brunette commented to himself, taking in his surroundings to see he was no longer within the Darkness Area, but knew he was within Guilmon's mind, which looked like a beautiful forest that had small bubbles floating around the area, but looking closer at the bubbles, Takato saw each held a thought or memory of the red dino Digimon.

However, looking through the memories of his partner, Takato could see deep red coloured flames throughout the area, signs of Daemon's hold over Guilmon and how his corruption was spreading.

'Guilmon, I promise I will free you from Daemon's control.' Takato thought with determination as he kept looking at the memory of Guilmon, while traversing through it, finding that with the corruption, it also showed itself spreading, with the trees around Takato turning rotten and dying.

Deeper and deeper he went, closer to the forms of corruption, with the brunette certain he would find his friend.

And he was right, for going to the darkest parts of Guilmon he could, the Tamer found Guilmon, only the red dino Digimon was hung up, his body in the air and bound, unable to move due to the two trees around him, which had their branches twisted and wrapped around his arms.

"Guilmon!" Takato called upon seeing his partner in such a situation, rushing over and began to pull at the left branch, trying to tear it and free the Hazard Digimon, whose head slumped and who looked to be lost in a distant haze.

"Not bad won't work, human." Takato heard someone say, causing him to cease and turn around, his expression turned to anger at seeing a dark form covered in a black cloak, which emitted a dark purple and negative energy.

"Daemon!" He called, before demanding. "Whatever you did to Guilmon, let him go!"

"Afraid I cannot. Guilmon is now on my side. And after I have spread myself further, what traces of his good side will cease to exist." Daemon said with a wicked tone, revealing himself to be the source of Guilmon's change from good to evil, a physical manifestation of the corruption, which then snapped his fingers, causing flames to circle around him, Takato and Guilmon.

"You are unwanted in the mind of one of my puppets." The corruption stated, casting his clawed hands in flame as he prepared to attack.

And though he knew his power was restricted, Takato, angered by the words of Daemon's corruption, said back. "Guilmon is not your puppet, he is my friend. And I will beat you to free him!"

"Try your best." The corruption said, before throwing the flames from his hands, hitting Takato and knocking him down.

Damaged by the attack, Takato groaned from the pain, but pulled himself to his feet, his eyes remaining with the determined look they usually held when he'd engage in combat.

"I'm actually impressed. It seems there is still some will within Guilmon, which wants to keep you alive." Daemon's dark form commented, only to then say. "But I wonder just how long he can maintain it, especially after the suffering his Tamer is about to go through."

With that, Daemon's corruption shot at Takato, toying with the brunette as he began to pummel him with punch after punch, knocking Takato around and damaging him, while knowing that seeing his tamer being harmed would continue to weaken Guilmon mind until he would be unable to withstand it, resulting in the end of both Takato Matsuki and the final traces of good in Guilmon.

Falling to his knees after a punch in the stomach, Takato groaned, his body in great pain, only to then rise again.

"I won't give up... For Guilmon, I will stop you..." Takato managed to say, before fighting back as he lunged at the dark Daemon and began to strike back with his own punches, actually harming the corruption.

"Takato..." Guilmon said weakly, gazing at the Tamer, making him wonder why he was risking everything for him, especially after attacking and trying to destroy him as well.

"Give me back Guilmon!" Takato yelled, slamming his fist into Daemon's head.

Continuing to attack Daemon, it sparked something inside of Guilmon, who found that little by little he hadn't truly abandoned his Tamer.

The distant look in his eyes remained, but no longer did he merely let his head slump as he pulled himself from his gloom and watched Takato and Daemon fight.

"Give me back my friend!" Takato then let out as he delivered a powerful right hook to the corruption, knocking it back, into the flames, where the brunette remained in place, hands clenched tightly as he waited for the darkness to return.

"Your belief that you can actually save Guilmon is impressive." Takato heard the darkness say, only for laughter to follow.

"However, I am done toying with you." It then said, before the flames began to twist around the corrupt form.

All Takato could do was watch as the flames consumed the dark form of Daemon, increasing the size of the entity of corruption, as well as altering its form, which filled Takato with fear as it finished, for staring him down was Megidramon, only it was made entirely out of flames.

"Let's see how you fare against the true power of corruption!" The newly created Megidramon let out, releasing a great burst of fire from its maw, tearing through the area and spreading the corruption, while also closing in, giving Takato no room to run or hide from the behemoth he once created.

But even though he was afraid, Takato remained in place as he stared at Megidramon, planning to do whatever it took to save his partner and friend from what Daemon had done to him, to which Takato took out his S-Tector and held it before him.

However, a wicked smirk appeared on Megidramon's face upon seeing the device.

"Don't think that scares me. Have you forgotten, we are in the very Digi-Core of your partner, which means the darkness inside of him will affect you as well." He told Takato.

"If it means ridding Guilmon from your evil, I'll take that power." Takato said back, letting out a powerful cry as he activated his S-Tector and was enveloped in a dark blue aura.

Filled with the negative energies that were clouding Guilmon's head, Takato collapsed to all fours, groaning as the darkness continued to fill his being, enveloping his being and transforming him, changing the Gogglehead from the leader of the Digimon Tamers to ChaosGallantmon himself.

But with such a burden upon Takato, some was lifted off Guilmon.

Upon seeing Takato struggling to control the darkness that now filled his form, the corruption picked him up in his clawed hands, grasping him.

"I knew no human would be a match for my darkness." Megidramon said, crushing ChaosGallantmon in his claws, before saying. "Now here is where it all ends."

"No!" Guilmon suddenly called, causing both ChaosGallantmon and the darkness that filled both Tamer and Digimon to look at the red dino, who let out a loud yell, before glowing with a crimson aura.

"I won't let you hurt Takato anymore! I won't let you hurt my best friend!" Guilmon then exclaimed, the aura around him intensifying, to the point the branches around his arms broke, shattering to bits, while Guilmon remained in the air, the aura keeping him afloat, before it shot upward and into ChaosGallantmon, radiating intensely and causing the dark form of Megidramon to release his hold over the corrupt Digimon.

Confused, Megidramon, who shielded his eyes with his arms to avoid the light, then questioned. "What's happening!?"

Getting his answer moments later as the light faded, it revealed ChaosGallantmon and Guilmon had vanished, while in their place was Gallantmon Crimson Mode, who drew out his blade, aiming it at the corruption, who showed bewilderment and actual fear.

"This is what real power is, the power of friendship." Gallantmon said, holding up the sword of light, Blutgang, which let off a powerful light.

"Now get out of my head!" Gallantmon then exclaimed as he released all the light energy within his blade and his being, filling the area and destroying all the traces of corruption, while consuming the dark Megidramon, who roared out, unable to withstand such power and broke apart, fading to nothingness.

And as the light faded, finished ridding the Digi-Core of Daemon's evil, Gallantmon broke from his Crimson Mode, reverting back to Takato and Guilmon, who smiled and hugged, both happy to see the other.

"I'm glad you're back, boy." Takato then said, continuing to hug Guilmon, who remained in place and said in reply. "So am I."

-With Rika-

Around the sametime Takato had successfully transferred his digital body into Guilmon Digi-Core, Rika found she had made it within Renamon's, where the red haired Tamer took in the surroundings.

Looking through Renamon's mind, Rika found the area to resemble a simple Japanese town that had Feudal style buildings, all the same height, length and width, with each building, either in black or white, as well as the sky, which was white and had a black moon, representing Renamon's state of balance within herself.

But like Guilmon, Rika saw Daemon's corruption was spreading throughout the area, in the form of purple energy that was slowly spreading, covering the area.

Unsure how much time she had, Rika began her search for her partner, walking past the buildings, noticing at the top of each door frame each had writing carved into it, which included such topics as friends and battle tactics.

But looking at some of the buildings, some were slowly being corrupted, to which Rika noticed three buildings, with her name, Takato's name and Guilmon's, with the Tamer's buildings under corruption, while Guilmon's was left alone.

'So that's why Renamon is attacking us. Daemon's evil is messing with her memories as well as her head.' Rika thought, worrying her and causing her to pick up the pace, rushing through the falling mind of the foxy Digimon.

Following the lines of corruption, Rika came to a halt when she found the source.

"Renamon!" Rika called, seeing her partner, only she was trapped in a black sphere of darkness, while beneath it, the purple energies that were corrupting Renamon were being created.

Concerned for Renamon, Rika ran over to the orb.

"Renamon?" Rika called again, getting the focus of the foxy Digimon, who lifted her head up.

"Rika..." Renamon said, though she sounded somewhat exhausted.

"Are you alright?" Rika asked.

"Rika, listen to me... this sphere is full of negative energy, which is not only suppressing my positive energy, but also infecting my mind..." Renamon explained, before she told Rika. "Forgive me for attacking you and Takato, but with the balance no longer evened, darkness is making me act out in ways I never imagined... I am trying my hardest to keep the corruption from infecting my Digi-Core any further, however, I don't know how long I can maintain this pressure..."

"Just hold on, Renamon." Rika said, drawing her S-Tector and stating. "I'll bust you out of that thing."

But before Rika could do anything, a dark chuckle echoed through the area, making the Nonaka turn and saw the form of Daemon's corruption approach her.

"Oh look at what we have here. The little human trying to save her pet." A dark female voice said, angering Rika to see the corruption, which had taken Kuzuhamon's form.

However, Rika's expression was changed to shock when the darkness removed their mask, revealing the face to look exactly like Rika's, only her hair was dark black and she had a wicked look in her eyes.

Confused and still in shock, backing away a little, Rika questioned. "Who or what are you?"

"Who do you think I am?" The Rika asked back.

"I am you." She then said, smirking at seeing Rika's reaction, where she then added. "As for what I am, I am how Renamon sees you. The selfish, cold and cruel Rika she was forced to serve when we thought Digimon were just programs and had no feelings."

"Isn't that right, Renamon?" The corruption then asked, aiming her spear at the trapped vixen, where both the tip of her weapon and the dark sphere of energy began to glow, making Renamon cry out from the dark energies forced into her.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Rika yelled.

"Why? I am just treating my Digimon the way I like, the way she remembers being treated by you." The dark form of Rika said in reply.

"You might be all good now and say you care about Renamon, but deep down she and you both know that you only care about yourself and only see Renamon as something you can use to make yourself more powerful." She then commented, ceasing her assault on Renamon and smirked, watching as the corruption spread further.

Rika started to get mad at the lies that her darkside was saying and glare at the dark form.

"That was me back then. I admit I did only only care about myself, but I have changed. I care about Renamon." Rika said, before continuing, blushing a little at the thought of a familiar brown haired boy. "Thanks to someone close to me, they showed me that Renamon is not just my partner, but she is my best friend."

From Rika's words, Renamon felt some ease, finding herself able to hold back the corruption a little, while the dark form of Rika smirked.

"And what's so funny?" Rika asked.

"From Renamon's memories, I know how you feel about Takato." She said, her words making Rika blush.

"Then that makes you a weakling!" Rika said, making the smirk fade from her dark self.

"What did you call me?" the corruption asked.

"I called you a weakling" Rika said back, smirking at seeing the dark form grow further in aggression.

"You only rely on the past but I know Renamon's memories is not all that sad. There is one dino boy she likes now if you have not seen the building? If she and I can get over our past, then that makes us strong because we have Takato and Guilmon to back us up. But I still view Renamon as my friend and partner. Sure, we have our arguments, but our bond is now strong and we won't let anyone get that between us. Not Daemon and not you!" Rika then called, letting out her true feelings, which Renamon felt, knowing Rika's words to be true and giving her back the strength she had lost.

"Stop it! I won't let you!" Dark Rika cried out, seeing the vixen trying to break from the sphere.

"Disappear, forever! And let me have my partner back!" Rika shouted, causing her dark self to scream as Renamon radiated with pure energy, destroying the barrier and enveloping the corruption.

With the corruption now gone, as well as ridding itself from Renamon's Digi-Core, Renamon fell to the ground.

"Renamon!" Rika called as she rushed over to her side and held her partner in her arms.

"Renamon, are you alright?" The Nonaka asked, looking down at Renamon, who gave a small smile and nodded.

"Rika... thank you... I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused..." Renamon said, making Rika smile and tear up a little.

"No worries. I am just happy you're back." Rika replied, wiping away her tears, not wanting to seem like she was getting too soft, but allowed her emotions to get the better of her as she moved down and hugged Renamon, which the foxy Digimon smiled at and hugged Rika back.

-Present time-

Light consumed both the forms of ChaosGallantmon and Kuzuhamon as the corruption was removed from their beings, turning the dark Digimon back to their respective good sides, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, who were enveloped in light as they broke from their Biomerged forms, turning back to Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon, who all smiled, glad to see they had reunited as a team and as friends.

"Thank you for freeing us." Renamon said, glad to be in the right state of mind again.

"And thank you, Takato." Rika then said, approaching the brunette, who was a little puzzled by Rika's words and actions, causing him to ask. "For what?"

"Everything." Rika replied, smiling at her Gogglehead, which surprised Takato at seeing Rika smile, before he was taken by complete surprise when Rika wrapped her arms around Takato's neck and engaged him in a loving kiss.

And while Takato was left silent and blushed heavily, from the combination of his own feelings for Rika and her kissing him, Takato closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Rika and held her close as he kissed her back.

While Renamon smiled, happy to see her Tamer express her feelings, Guilmon was somewhat confused.

"Why are Takato and Rika kissing?" Guilmon asked Renamon, who turned to face the red dino Digimon and smiled.

"It's because while Renamon was in my Digi-Core, she realized just how much Takato cares about her and how much she cares about him." Renamon replied.

"It also allowed me to realize how much I care about you." Renamon then said, which made Guilmon blush at her words.

And while Renamon was about to kiss Guilmon, acting on instinct, Guilmon suddenly grabbed Renamon's hips and pulled her forward, dipping the foxy Digimon as he gazed down at her with love and longing, before moving his head down and kissing Renamon, making her moan as she felt Guilmon kiss was both loving and quite dominant, making her melt as she returned the kiss and cupped Guilmon cheeks, never wanting the moment to end.

However...

"How touching to see foes turn to lovers." The Tamers heard a familiar voice say, making the oples break from their kisses and saw Mercurymon, arms crossed and smirking.

"Truly, it be a fair sight to see fair maidens fall for their knights in shining armour, or be they fools?" He then said with a mock tone, angering Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon, causing the four to go on the defensive at seeing the Legendary Warrior of Steel.

"Mercurymon!" Takato called, drawing his S-Tector as he questioned. "What do you want with us?"

"Nothing much. I just came to inform thee that thou art free to leave." Mercurymon replied.

Confused by his reply, not trusting an ally of Daemon, Renamon asked. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Simple. Since thou and the feeble minded one no longer side with my Master, you have no further use for him, so I shall rid you from this realm before I defeat thee, alongside all of your friends." Mercurymon said in reply as he smirked.

With the words of the Wielder of the Spirits of Steel, the Tamers were about to strike Mercurymon, both for his words and for siding with the forces of darkness, only for Mercurymon to stop them as he crossed his arms and snapped his fingers, causing a massive eye to appear beneath the feet of the Tamers, which they all fell into, leaving the Warrior of Steel alone.

"Now it's time to test my new power." He said, smirking as he held up his right arm and looked at the image displayed within.

'And with the help of thee, I shall be unstoppable.'


	22. Second Strike of Sakkakumon

-Outside of Sakkakumon-

Seeing Mercurymon use his power over the inside areas of Sakkakumon, the Digidestined and Tamers watching on wondered where Mercurymon was planning to send Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon, while also wondering where Takuya and Ingrid were.

But the heroes and heroines got their first question answered when they saw the final orb lose its light, while a pink sphere, which held the Tamers, emerged from it, floated down and landed in the middle of the group.

"Are you guys alright?" Agumon asked as the bubble faded, freeing Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon.

"We'll be fine." Renamon replied, turning her focus upon Sakkakumon as she asked. "But why did Mercurymon allow us to escape so easily?"

"And what did he mean when he said he would defeat us with our friends?" Guilmon questioned.

"I think I know." Neemon pointed out, causing the others to look at Sakkakumon and saw it was starting to twist and squirm a little, while giving off a faint aura as it continued to move around.

"This is not good." JP called, before warning. "Mercurymon is turning into Sakkakumon!"

Hearing the warning from the Warrior of Thunder, the Digidestined and Tamers were shocked, but were unable to say a single word in response, for the aura around Mercurymon intensified greatly, to the point all had to shield their eyes, while hearing the demented laughter of the corrupted Legendary Warrior.

"Thou art correct. Thanks to thee and all your noble efforts, I have not only regained my power, but pushed beyond its limits." Mercurymon's voice called proudly, only it was now coming directly from Sakkakumon itself, which left those who had yet to combat the Legendary Warrior of Steel in bewilderment.

"Allow me to give you a demonstration. Crimson Flare!" Sakkakumon then called as he curled up into a ball-like form, spun around and stopped, aiming an orb at the heroes and heroines, before releasing a stream of flames from the eye, forcing the Digidestined and Tamers to duck as the inferno seared over their heads.

"What's going on?" Sora questioned. "How did he use Phoenixmon's attack?"

"This was Mercurymon's plan from the beginning." Zoe said, before she explained. "While we fought against Mercurymon's minions, he observed and copied every attack we used."

"That's not fair." Agumon commented, before saying. "We go through all that and he gets to hide away and steal our power?"

"Don't worry, we know how to defeat this copycat." JP said confidently as he withdrew his S-Tector, which caused the Warriors of Light, Darkness, Ice and Thunder to do the same, before the five each harness the powers of their respective Spirits, transforming to their most powerful Digimon forms.

"BeoWolfmon!"

"Rhihimon!"

"Daipenmon!"

"RhinoKabuterimon!"

With their changes in form, the Legendary Warriors were ready to combat Sakkakumon, with JetSilphymon and Rhihimon starting off.

"Ultra Turbulence!" JetSilphymon called, using her pinwheel to cast a powerful tornado.

"Thunder Laser!" Rhihimon followed up, releasing a powerful blast of lightning from his horn, which collided and combined with JetSilphymon's wind attack, electrifying it and striking Sakkakumon dead on.

But taking such damage from the combined attack, Sakkakumon just laughed.

"Tis that all thou can do?" He asked, before all, including the Legendary Warriors, were stunned as the damage inflicted upon his being began to fade.

"He healed himself from our attack." JetSilphymon said in shock.

"But how?" RhinoKabuterimon asked, before saying. "None of us have such powers to remove damage, just to cause it."

"Did thou think I wouldn't learn from my past experience in our first conflict?" Sakkakumon questioned, spinning around as he aimed another orb at the group, before firing a copy of the combined attack at them, striking down JetSilphymon and RhinoKabuterimon with his own electrified whirlwind.

"Zoe! JP!" BeoWolfmon called in concern, rushing over as he checked on the condition of his friends, before assisting the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind to her feet.

"But how...?" JetSilphymon groaned out.

"Last time we fought you, you were unable to copy our combined moves." She then said.

"Know I can copy your combined moves thanks to the help of Lord Daemon." Sakkumon said in reply, causing the Legendary Warriors to all groan, knowing it would be that much of a pain to defeat the Legendary Warrior of Steel.

"And before thou hastily makes another foolish attack on me, I have something to show you." The corrupt Legendary Warrior then said with a devious grin, before the central orb lit up, shocking JetSilphymon and the others to see that projected within the orb was the image of Takuya and Ingrid, both were trapped in a void of darkness, with their arms and legs bound by chains made of dark purple energy.

"Takuya! Ingrid!" JetSilphymon called in great concern, horrified at seeing the pair in their current situation, before anger built up within her as she shouted. "Let them go!"

"I am afraid I cannot do that." Sakkakumon replied, before saying with a sinister tone. "More accurately, I refuse to relinquish them."

"If you won't listen to reason, maybe you'll listen to this." Tai called back in reply, calling upon his S-Tector, holding it up as he unleashed its energies, to achieve his Digimon form, VictoryGreymon, as well as boost Agumon's strength, reaching his Mega form, WarGreymon.

"Trident Gaia!" VictoryGreymon let out, separating the Dramon Breaker into two part, equipped them on his wrists, where he gathered a great amount of energy, before releasing it.

"War Driver!" WarGreymon followed up, firing a barrage of fireballs from his claws, aiming his attack alongside VictoryGreymon as they both aimed for the central orb.

And though the attacks hit the orb, damaging Sakkakumon, he just smirked.

"Thou shall regret the rashness of thine actions." He commented, confusing VictoryGreymon and the others, before watching as the imobile forms of Takuya and Ingrid were enveloped in dark red auras, both crying out as red lightning circulated through their bodies, before the energies went through the bindings that held them in place, shocking the Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors as they saw the spots damaged by the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage emitting the same red glow as they slowly regenerated.

"So doth thee understand? Everytime you harm me, I can use the energy of my two prisoners to repair my being." Sakkakumon explained, greatly amused by his twisted antics as he then said. "Oh what a perplexing dilemma you face. Everytime you hurt me, you're only hurting your friends. So attack me all you like, you'll only wind up destroying your precious friends."

From Sakkakumon's words, VictoryGreymon let out a small, frustrated growl.

"This is bad. If we attack him, then takuya and Ingrid will be the ones who suffer." He said, angered by the cheap tactics Sakkakumon was using to protect himself.

"And if thou doesn't fight, I can take you all down with ease." Sakkakumon laughed, curling back into his sphere-like form, aimed and attacked.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" He called, using Seraphimon's power as he unleashed seven spheres of light from his eye, forcing VictoryGreymon and WarGreymon to do their best in avoiding the attacks.

Concerned for their friends, Renamon looked at Bokomon, where she then asked. "Is there something in that book of yours' that says how to beat Sakkakumon without hurting Takuya or Ingrid?"

"Afraid not. The last time we fought Sakkakumon, we had Takuya's leadership and skills to defeat him. But with the power Daemon has supplied him, as well as the energy he is stealing from Takuya and Ingrid, it is making it seem almost impossible to find a weakness." Bokomon informed.

"Let me try something." Bobbie said as he took a few steps forward, getting Sakkakumon's attention.

"Doth thou plan to attack me as well?" He mocked, only for Bobbie to shake her head, before he gazed upon Sakkakumon with a serious, though concerned expression.

"Robbie, I know that you are in there somewhere and you must listen to me. I know what you are going though and you must fight it, fight the control Daemon has over you. Can't you see you are being used?" Bobbie called, hoping his words could reach his friend.

However, Sakkakumon just smirked and let out a laugh of amusement.

"Tis no use in calling for that human. While I am aware his presence was needed for my revival, I am in control now." The Warrior of Steel replied.

"And if you won't fight, obtaining victory will be that much easier than I had expected." Sakkakumon then said, spreading out his form into an circular form as he hovered above the various heroes and heroines.

"Draining Rain!" He announced, causing water to pour down from one of the orbs as he began to move around in a counterclockwise motion, hitting everyone with his attack, which caused all to fall to their knees from the syphoning effects of Ranamon's attack.

And not letting up, Sakkakumon then curled into her sphere form and prepared another attack.

"Royal Saber!" He called, releasing a powerful blast of lightning, striking the ground, which was soaked, conducting the electricity and electrocuted the Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors, making all cry out from the pain.

Seeing the heroes and heroines all fallen, Sakkakumon laughed.

"That's it, kneel before me. Thou cannot defeat me now." He called triumphantly.

"He may be right." Bokomon said to Neemon, the only two who hadn't been attacked, and were now looking upon their friends with concern.

"I thought you guys were warriors, not quitters." A voice commented, causing the Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors to turn around as Bobbie, Fred and Amy walked up to them.

"Listen, we know it looks hard, but I know we can pull through this. That is something you all taught me." Amy said with a confident stride.

"And while I might not know as much as you guys when it comes to Digimon or the Digital World, I do know that Robbie is somewhere inside that thing." Bobbie added, before saying in his own confident tone. "And we'll do whatever it takes to save him."

"And how doth thou plan to achieve such a feet?" Sakkakumon asked arrogantly.

"Like this!" Amy said back, drawing out her S-Tector as she called out. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

With her call, she tapped into the power she had been chosen to wield, her being enveloped in a cocoon of Data as she changed to her Human Spirit form.

"Ranamon!" She called, posing as she placed her right hand on her hip, held her left up, doing a V for victory and winked, showing off Ranamon's cute and playful side, before getting serious.

And while Amy had taken to her Human Spirit form, the boys, though part of them were still trying to comprehend what had happened since they had boarded the Trailmon, used their S-Tectors and allowed themselves to harness their own powers.

"Gigasmon!" Bobbie announced, throwing off a few punches as he got pumped up and ready to fight.

"Petaldramon!" Fred roared out, accepting the power of Wood as he became the gargantuan Digimon, which towered over the others and glared at Sakkakumon.

Seeing the three had changed forms, Sakkakumon just smirked.

"I must confess that I am impressed thou not only managed to call upon your Spirits so soon, but seem to be able to control them with no hassle." He admitted, only to then say. "But even with your strength, thou cannot best me."

Curling up into his sphere form, Sakkakumon aimed for the Warriors of Water, Earth and Wood.

"Have a taste of what real power is. Atomic Inferno!" Sakkakumon then called, using Aldamon's attack to release a stream of fireballs at the three.

However, despite the oncoming danger, while Gigasmon and Petaldramon remained with determined expressions, Ranamon smirked.

"Sorry darlin', but that won't stop us." Ranamon said with a sly smirk.

"Whipping Waves!" She then called, causing the water Sakkakumon had used beforehand to pool into one and rose before her and Gigasmon, acting as a shield.

"What!?" Sakkakumon questioned, stunned that his power had been used against him.

And with the clash of flame against water, it evaporated some of the water, turning it into steam, concealing Sakkakumon's sight of his enemies.

And with the steam hindering Sakkakumon's sight, it allowed the new Legendary Warriors another attack.

"Thorn Jab!"

"Whipping Waves!"

From the calls of Petaldramon and Ranamon, Sakkakumon was thrown off guard when vines and thick strings of water shot from the steam and wrapped around him, dragging the Legendary Warrior of Steel to the ground, effectively trapping him in his sphere form.

"You little whelps! I order thou to release me!" Sakkakumon yelled, writhing around against the bindings that held him in place and kept him from changing form.

"We need a plan on beating him without hurting Takuya or Ingrid." VictoryGreymon said after getting back to his feet, where he stared at Sakkakumon.

JetSilphymon tyied to think of plan, before an idea came to her head, where her gaze then fell upon Daipenmon Gigasmon and Petaldramon

"Listen up, I have a plan to help Takuya and Ingrid out of Sakkakumon's orb, but we need a distraction to make it work." She said.

Curious, Gigasmon asked. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Just trust me. This is our only hope." JetSilphymon said in reply, her tone serious and determined.

"We'll be the distraction." JetSilphymon heard VictoryGreymon say, making her look to see him, alongside WarGreymon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, Imperialdramon, Ophanimon, Gallantmon X, WarGrowlmon, Taomon and Sakuyamon.

"Just pray that your plan works." Ophanimon said as they saw Sakkakumon break free, using Aldamon's fire powers to burn away the vines and water strings.

"Get started on your plan now!" Sakuyamon then called, charging at Sakkakumon, alongside the others.

"Thank you." JetSilphymon said, grateful at the trust everyone had in her, before turning to look at Daipenmon, where she asked. "Do you remember the day were we gave our power to Takuya, to become EmperorGreymon?"

Daipenmon nodded.

"Well this time we're going to do it, to give our power to Takuya, as well as Ingrid." JetSilphymon then informed, before reverting back to Zoe, while Daipenmon broke from his Fusion form and back to Tommy.

Confused, Gigasmon and Petaldramon stared at the pair, before Petaldramon asked. "Why did you break your Spirit forms?"

"Did you run out of energy?" Gigasmon questioned, causing Zoe to shake her head and say in reply. "It's part of my plan, but I need both of you to do the same."

Sudden cries caused the four to look over, where they saw Sakkakumon spinning around and releasing several attacks in one fell swoop, striking many of the Digidestined and Tamers.

"Hurry! We don't have time!" Zoe stated.

"Alright. Here goes nothing." Gigasmon said as he and Petaldramon returned back to Bobbie and Fred.

"What now?" Fred then asked.

"Do what we do with your chosen Spirits." Zoe said as she and tommy rose their D-Tectors.

"Wind into flame!"

"Ice into flame!"

Fred and Bobbie were confused, but they nodded to each other and copied the actions of their fellow Legendary Warriors.

"Earth into flame!"

"Wood into flame!"

From their calls, their D-Tectors started to shine with light, which then shot out and towards the orb that held Takuya and Ingrid.

Feeling the energies entering his being, Sakkakumon ceased his attacks, turned to the Legendary Warriors and questioned. "What are you doing!?"

"We're freeing our friends!" Tommy said in reply, a serious expression adorned his face as he forced more energy into the orb, as did Zoe, Fred and Bobbie.

-Inside of the core-

Ingrid opened her eyes, feeling the pain from beforehand fading away, while also telling that a new power had awakened her as she looked around the core of Sakukumon, where she saw Takuya regaining his energy.

"Daddy, where are we?" Ingrid asked.

"We are inside Sakukumon." Takuya replied, before saying with confidence. "But I feel the others are helping us escape. I can feel their strength don't worry we will be out of her soon. I promise you, Ingrid."

Feeling the strength of his friends, giving him the power to become EmperorGreymon, Takuya tried to break free, but found that even with the added power he could not escape.

But looking at Ingrid, it gave him an idea.

"Daddy?" Ingrid asked when Takuya managed to reach out and grab her hand, holding it around his. "What are you doing?"

"Busting you out of here." Takuya replied, focusing as he glowed with a light red aura, which began to circle around Ingrid's being, giving her a great boost in power and causing the restraints holding her to disperse.

Glad she was freed, but seeing her father still imprisoned, Ingrid asked. "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, I promise." Takuya replied with a reassuring smile, before yelling. "Now get back to Zoe and the others and take Sakkakumon down!"

Following the order, not as a daughter, but as a Legendary Warrior, Ingrid nodded in reply, her body readiating with the energy her father had bestowed upon her, which she used to push herself beyond her limits and escape.

Sakkakumon groaned as the central orb glowed with red light, before the light shot out from his core and landed before him, leaving the Legendary Warrior in shock and confusion, while the heroes and heroines were in awe at what they saw.

As the red aura faded, it revealed a female figure, looking like JetSilphymon, only the armour she wore was a deep red colour, with yellow trimmings around the arms, shoulders and legs, while the wings upon her back were no longer mechanical, but were made of pure flame.

A dragon-like helmet was set atop the Digimon's head, and while she too wielded a pinwheel like JetSilphymon's, the blades upon her weapon stuck out, taking a sharper and more bladed form.

And as the aura died down completely, the Digimon opened her eyes, staring at Sakkakumon, which caused him to flinch a little, feeling a familiar sense of fear, while the Legendary Warriors, Digidestined and Tamers were surprise to see a new Digimon floating in the air, facing Sakkakumon, to which Zoe felt she recognized the Digimon.

"What are you?" Sakkakumon questioned.

Getting into a more offensive stance, the Digimon gave her answer.

"I am the power my father gave me, I am the one he trusted to defeat you. I am EmpressSilphymon!" She called in a determined and mighty voice.

"Ingrid?" Zoe asked, amazed. "Is that really you?"

"It is, mommy." EmpressSilphymon replied, not taking her eyes off of Sakkakumon, where she then said. "Daddy trusted me with this power and I will use it to save him."

"You little brat!" Sakkakumon called, angered, just from seeing one of his captives now freed, but could see her father within her form, hating Takuya more than anyone.

"How does thou plan to defeat me?" He then asked, composing himself as a smirk appeared on his face and he commented. "Don't forget I can drain your father of his energy to heal my being. And with him taking all the hits, it won't be long before he is removed from this world."

"Don't worry about me." Takuya spoke up from the projection, smiling at EmpressSilphymon as he told her. "I will be fine. Just beat Sakkakumon and you'll see for yourself."

EmpressSilphymon nodded, placing her trust in Takuya as she aimed her pinwheel at Sakkakumon, where the blades then burst into flames.

"This is for my daddy. Dragonfire Wind Storm!" EmpressSilphymon exclaimed, releasing the flames as she activated her pinwheel, creating a powerful wind and caused the flames to spin and swirl around in a powerful vortex.

Seeing the attack coming for him, Sakkakumon braced himself, curling back into his sphere form and prepared to absorb the attack, smirking at the irony of using her own father's power against her.

But he couldn't be more wrong, for the flames shot through Sakkakumon, missing every orb, which confused everyone, thinking the attack had missed, until one of the orbs suddenly broke from Sakkakumon's body, shocking him.

"This cannot be happening!" Sakkakumon cried out as the other orbs seperated and fell, causing the Legendary Warrior of Steel to look at his being fearfully and saw the structures that held him together had been burnt right through.

And unable to withstand anymore, Sakkakumon cried out again as he broke completely, all ten of his orbs scattered on the ground and leaving him powerless.

"It's over, Sakkakumon." Ranamon stated, before attacking one of the orbs. "Draining Rain!"

"Dramon Breaker!" VictoryGreymon called with a mighty roar as he struck one of the orbs with his sword.

"Royal Saber!" Gallantmon X announced, unleashing a powerful blast of lightning, hitting another of Sakkakumon's orbs.

"Wing Blade!"Garudamon called, releasing her flames, which took form of a flaming bird and enveloped one more of Sakkakumon's orbs.

"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon let out with a powerful roar as he fired two blasts of energy from his chest at Sakkakumon's orb.

"Thousand Spells!" Taomon announced, unleashing dozens of paper seals from her sleeves, sticking them all to the sixth orb, before detonating them all in one single attack.

"Positron Laser!"Imperialdramon said he use his arm blaster blasting the other orb

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon announced, gathering light energy in his hands and releasing it at one orb as seven balls of light, all bombarding the sphere.

"This for my friend!" BeoWolfmon called, summoning his power of Light and creating a massive wolf form.

"Frozen Hunter!" The Warrior of Light then let out, releasing the energy, which damaged Sakkakumon as it tore through him, followed by slicing through with his Beo Saber.

"And this is for my daddy!" EmpressSilphymon exclaimed, bringing her pinwheel down, where it cut right through the central orb, making Sakkakumon cry out in defeat.

With all ten orbs destroyed, Sakkakumon was enveloped in a ring of Data, causing Zoe to step forward and withdraw her S-Tector.

"It's time to save Takuya and time for your purification. Fractal Code Digitize!" Zoe called, absorbing Sakkakumon's Data into her S-Tector, removing Daemon's evil from the Legendary Warrior of Steel and causing all traces of Sakkakumon to fade away, leaving all to see that in his place were the unconscious forms of Takuya and Robbie.

Approaching the pair, while Amy, Fred and Bobbie looked upon Robbie, glad he was no longer being used by Daemon, Zoe tended to Takuya, smiling at seeing his face once again, where she then sat by his side, set his head on her lap and let him rest.

"Welcome back." Zoe whispered, continuing to smile at the now sleeping form of the Warrior of Flame.

"We need to take them back to Ophanimon's castle to properly treat their injuries." Rhihimon said, earning nods from the others, to which Zoe then guided Takuya up, where she handed him to BeoWolfmon to carry.

VictoryGreymon picked up Matt, while WarGreymon did the same with Gabumon, both unsure how Matt or Gabumon would react when they would awake, but hoped Ophanimon could help them.

As Rhihimon helped carry Robbie for Amy, she, alongside Fred and Bobbie started to follow him, the rest of the started to follow them back to Ophanimon's castle, where they would prepare for their final battle against Daemon and save Veemon.

However, none knew Daemon had sinister plans for the Digimon of Miracles that could not only bring their destruction, but destruction to the entire Digital World.


	23. Preperations

-Inside Ophanimon's castle-

After the Digidestined, the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors had returned to Ophanimon, the Celestial Digimon smiled, glad to see those she, Seraphimon and Cherubimon had entrusted had remained as heroic as ever, continuing to surpass her expectations.

"You have done well in your adventure." She commented, proud of all the heroes and heroines, before a solemn look appeared on her face as she then said. "However, your mission is still unfinished."

"You're right. Daemon still has Veemon." Davis said, feeling a little down and worried for the Digimon of Miracles. "And after seeing what he did to Agumon and Amy's friends, I just know he's in trouble."

"Don't worry, Davis." Takuya said, placing their hand on Davis' back, causing the Motomiya to look at the Warrior of Flame, who smiled at Davis, giving him a reassuring look that they would save Veemon from the darkness of Daemon.

"I promise you that we'll save Veemon, no matter what." Takuya then said, his confidence and determination made the others feel a little better.

However, due to energy he had lost when Sakkakumon used him as both a shield and for power, the brunette felt his body give out and was about to collapse.

But Takuya didn't hit the ground, for Zoe had managed to catch him.

"Takuya, I know you want to continue, but you need to rest." The blonde said, concerned for the well-being of her leader.

"Mommy is right." Ingrid added, assisting Zoe as she held Takuya and told him. "You lost a ton of energy from being a battery for Sakkakumon, not to mention all the energy you gave to me so I could Fusion Evolve to become EmpressSilphymon."

Smiling at both girls and assuring them, Takuya said in reply. "Don't worry about me. I can still fight."

"Alright." Zoe said with a defeated sigh, knowing she couldn't change Takuya's mind.

"Just try not to overdo it." The blonde then said, smiling at Takuya, who continued to smile, before he nodded in reply.

"Lady Ophanimon." A female voice then called, getting the attention of the Celestial Digimon, where she saw her faithful friend, Nefertimon, enter the room, where she bowed her head, showing her respect, both to the Celestial Digimon and to the various heroes and heroines.

"The chosen Warriors, as well as Matt Ishida are resting comfortably. It shouldn't be long before they reawaken." She informed, her words caused Ophanimon to smile.

"Thank you for informing me, Nefertimon." Ophanimon replied.

"There is something else I believe you wish to know." Nefertimon then said. "They have arrived."

From Nefertimon's words, Ophanimon's smile remained, while the others were left curious.

"Who has arrived?" Amy asked, getting no reply from Ophanimon and just watched as the Celestial Digimon approached the balcony, where a gargantuan sized Digimon appeared, looking down at Ophanimon with a smile.

"Ophanimon." The Digimon said, glad to see her, to which Ophanimon smiled back.

"It's good to see you again, Cherubimon." Ophanimon replied, watching on as the second of the three Celestial Digimon then brought his hands to the balcony and revealed he was carrying Seraphimon, as well as three other familiar faces, which left Takuya and the rest of the Legendary Warriors stunned to see Lucemon, as well as his Royal Knights Crusadermon and Dynasmon.

"Lucemon? What is he doing here?" Tommy questioned, before commenting. "I thought we defeated him!"

"It is true you defeated me." Lucemon began to say, his voice more mature and less evil, before looking upon his former foes with a smile and told them. "However, I have changed. I no longer desire to conquer this world, but to protect it from those with the same twisted ideals I once held."

"And we will do anything in our power to make sure Lord Lucemon sees that come into fruition." Crusadermon added.

Entering Ophanimon's castle, Lucemon then said. "You helped me, now it is time I repaid you."

"While you did remove the evil from my Digi-Core, I still maintain some darkness in my body, which I can use to help you find Daemon and your friend. Think of my darkness as a negative energy tracking device." The angel Digimon explained, before closing his eyes and focusing, searching for where Daemon was hiding.

However, it was only moments later that Lucemon groaned, fell to his knees and clutched his chest.

"My Lord!" Crusadermon called in concern, approaching Lucemon, where she then asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, Crusadermon. Thank you though." Lucemon replied with a smile, showing consideration for the Royal Knight, before his expression turned serious as he faced the Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors and told them. "Daemon's darkness is stronger than I anticipated, and it's growing in power. If we don't act soon, then all is lost."

While Daemon's defeat was the utmost importance, Tai pointed out. "The only problem is we don't know how long it will take us to recover after our fight against Sakkakumon."

"Then allow us to fight in your place." Lucemon offered, getting the support of Crusadermon and Dynasmon.

Worried about his allies, Seraphimon walked up to Lucemon.

"Are you sure about this? We don't know how strong Daemon truly is." The Celestial Digimon pointed out, which just got a nod from Lucemon.

"We know the danger of fighting a Digimon as powerful as Daemon, but if it allows the chosen Warriors a chance of victory, then we'll gladly do what we can to hold back Daemon's power while you recover." Lucemon then said, causing Crusadermon and Dynasmon to stand by Lucemon's side and nod, showing their loyalty remained as strong as ever.

"Very well." Seraphimon replied, putting his trust in Lucemon, as well as his concern as the Celestial Digimon then said. "However, if it gets too dangerous, retreat back here."

"I will." Lucemon said, smiling at Seraphimon and nodding in respect, before turning away, as did Crusadermon and Dynasmon.

"Takuya." He then went on to say, getting the attention of the Warrior of Flame, as well as his friends, telling them. "When you feel you and your friends have recovered, head to the Dark Area, that is where Daemon is hiding."

With what he believed needed to be said, Lucemon took off, followed by Crusadermon and Dynasmon.

"My Lord?" Dynasmon began to say as he, Crusadermon and Lucemon ventured away from Ophanimon's castle. "Do you really believe we have a chance against Daemon?"

From the question, Lucemon looked at Dynasmon and said in reply. "We need to give them time to recover, and if I have to sacrifice myself so they can save the Digital World again, so be it."

"Besides..." Lucemon then went on, smiling as he added. "Takuya and his friends overcame the odds and defeated us, so there's always a chance so long as we refuse to give up."

"Wise words, my Lord." Crusadermon commented, feeling her confidence increase as she continued to follow Lucemon and Dynasmon, making their way to an open and secluded spot of the Digital World, where the Royal Knights concentrated their power and unleashed it upon Lucemon in an aura of pink and blue, allowing the angel Digimon to achieve his second form, Chaos Mode.

"Paradise Lost Punch!" Lucemon exclaimed as he shot down, slamming his fist upon the ground with all his might, tearing a hole right through the Digital World and opening up a pathway to the Dark Area and to Daemon.

-Meanwhile-

Within the Dark Area, in the castle of darkness he had created, Daemon was standing in his throne room, the unconscious form of Veemon, trapped in black sphere before him, who was being filled with negative energy, all part of Daemon's twisted plans to create his most powerful warrior, the key to absolute destruction.

But even as he felt the ground around him shake from Lucemon's power, he didn't even flinch and just chuckled.

"So they have made the next move." Daemon thought aloud, forcing more darkness into the dark form of Veemon, who then let out a pain filled cry that then turned into a vicious sounding roar as his eyes shot open, revealing them to be completely red, before the corrupt Digimon burst from his dark confinements, pleasing Daemon to see Veemon was no more, but standing before him was a massive Digimon, whose appearance had similar qualities to the Royal Knight, UlforceVeedramon, only this Digimon was concealed in the darkness as it stared down at Daemon.

"Awaken my new warrior. I want you to greet our guests. Show them the power darkness that now resides within you." Daemon commanded, causing the shadow figure to open its eyes, showing they were the same red as Veemon's, before drawing out a blade of dark red energy and taking off, leaving Daemon to return his attention to the final stages in his plan to conquer and destroy all that opposed him.

"Win or lose, it doesn't matter. All I need is a little more time, for me to form my ultimate form." He said, gathering dark energy in his hands, where the the Spirits of Darkness, Duskmon and Velgemon, appeared in his grasp.

"That Kamiya kid was a fool if he believed I would let something as powerful as the Spirits of Darkness go. I might have lost the Digidestined of Friendship and all my loyal followers of darkness, but by combining all the darkness of this world, I will become the strongest Digimon ever created. My power will surpass the Celestial Digimon, the Sovereigns and put an end to those troublesome children. It's only a matter of time before I go beyond my original power and become one who cannot be defeated." Daemon stated wickedly as he used his power to start absorbing the Spirits of Darkness, where a dark red aura began to circle Daemon's form, causing him to laugh wickedly as he felt the power change him.

-Back with Lucemon-

Remaining in his Chaos Mode, Lucemon, Crusadermon and Dynasmon made their way down the Dark Area, to the core of the Digital World itself, to confront Daemon and put an end to his evil.

"Hold up." Lucemon suddenly commanded, his Royal Knights stopping and looking at him with concern.

Curious, Crusadermon asked. "What is it, my Lord?"

"Darkness." Lucemon repiled. "A great darkness is coming for us."

From his warning, Crusadermon and Dynasmon got into fighting stances, ready to take on their enemy, before Dynasmon asked. "Is it Daemon?"

Lucemon shook his head.

"No." The Ultimate Level Digimon said, showing care for those loyal to him as he warned. "But whatever it is, it's being powered up by his energy, so be careful."

Taking Lucemon's words into consideration, the three were interrupted when a sudden blast of red energy shot towards them, forcing Lucemon and Dynasmon to move to the left, while Crusadermon moved to the right.

But while the three managed to avoid the attack and were on high alert, nothing prepared them for the next attack, to which a shadowed figure shot at Crusadermon, making her cry out as a red blade emerged from their arm and slashed her countless times.

"Crusadermon!" Lucemon called in concern at seeing her harmed, watching as the dark Digimon turned its focus upon him and Dynasmon, its eyes glaring with red rage at the duo.

"You!" Lucemon let out with a tone of awe, sensing behind all the darkness was a Digimon he never expected to fall under the dark power of Daemon.

"Stand back, my Lord." Dynasmon suddenly said, taking a spot before his Lord, his being was enveloped in white coloured energy as he prepared to attack.

"Breath of the Wyvern!" Dynasmon exclaimed, releasing the energy at the dark Digimon, enveloping him with his tremendous power.

But despite using his most powerful attack, the Digimon being manipulated by Daemon's darkness set up a barrier, absorbing all the damage, shocking Dynasmon.

Dispelling the darkness, the Digimon then attacked, releasing another blast of red coloured energy from its chest.

"Lord Lucemon!" Dynasmon called, bringing out his arms, before letting out an agonized cry as he managed to protect Lucemon, but took all the damage.

"Dynasmon!" Lucemon shouted as he Grabbed the wounded form of Dynasmon before he too could fall.

"I am glad you safe, my Lord..." Dynasmon said, before he rose, ignoring the damage and remained before Lucemon, determined to keep him safe, not just as his duties to Lucemon, but as a friend.

"It seems this Digimon's power is too great for us." Dynasmon admitted, his tone serious as he then said. "My Lord, I believe the only chance we have is your final form."

From Dynasmon's words, Lucemon felt conflicted, remembering the power he could obtain, but knew what was required to gain it.

"Dynasmon, I... I can't... It's too dangerous..." Lucemon replied, unsure if he could control himself if he allowed the darkness to give him power.

"It's the only way..." Lucemon and Dynasmon heard Crusadermon say, looking to see that despite suffering similar, if not greater injuries to Dynasmon, she too was willing to do whatever was needed to stop the dark forces of Daemon.

"My Lord, Lucemon. We believe in you, now it's time you believed in yourself." Crusadermon then said, looking at Dynasmon, who nodded, before both forms of Crusadermon and Dynasmon were circled in rings of Data and absorbed into Lucemon's body.

"Crusadermon, Dynasmon, I thank you for being there for me." Lucemon said, watching as the remaining Data of his friends was transformed into two Digi-Eggs that floated out of the area, causing Lucemon to turn his attention back on the corrupt Digimon.

"I won't let your sacrifices be for nothing. Your power will help me achieve victory!" He then exclaimed as a black aura circled around Lucemon's form, growing at a drastic rate, before bursting and revealing Lucemon had turned to his Shadowlord Mode, which let out a fearsome roar at the dark Digimon.

"Nihilism Maelstrom!" Lucemon let out, charging a tremendous amount of power from the rings on his back, before unleashing seven shots of energy at the dark Digimon.

And Lucemon continued to attack, not losing control of himself, thinking clearly, remembering not just the sacrifice Crusadermon and Dynasmon made for him, but also knew Takuya and the others were counting on him, forcing more energy from his rings that not only enveloped his enemy, it consumed the area from the sheer power, creating a great force of devastation, one that shook through the Digital World itself.

-Meanwhile-

Around the time Lucemon had achieved his Shadowlord form and attacked Daemon's final warrior of darkness, back at Ophanimon's castle, the Celestial Digimon, Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors all looked from the balcony and watched as a great darkness burst from the ground, causing the ground to shake violently from the power.

Concerned, Amy asked. "What's going on?"

"It's Lucemon. I can sense he has allowed himself to be consumed by his dark powers." Ophanimon replied.

Worried that Lucemon would lose control of himself, Koji asked. "So does that mean we'll have to fight him and Daemon?"

From Koji's question, Ophanimon shook her head and said. "No. I can sense that Lucemon is control of his darkness. But whatever evils he is facing are obviously more of a challenge than even he anticipated."

From Ophanimon's words, Takuya turned, facing his friends and stated. "Then we have to act."

"Takuya." Zoe said, as she and Ingrid approached the brunette, placed her left hand on his shoulder as she stared at him with a serious expression, where she went on to say. "Even if we do go, we don't know what we're up against."

"I know, but time is running out and if we don't act, then Daemon will have won." Takuya said in reply.

Looking at Zoe, Takuya placed his hand on her cheek, sensing her worries and said, his tone serious, though caring. "Zoe, I know you are concerned for me, but I promise that I am alright, I can still fight. I also know you are afraid. I would be lying if I said I wasn't, but together, we will save the Digital World."

Ingrid hold her dad hand" don't forget about me I will help to"

"We all will." Tai said, speaking for the Digidestined, who all sided with their leader.

"We have all been through a lot, but we won't back down now. We will defeat Daemon once and for all." The Digidestined of Courage went on to say, getting nothing but support from all his friends, including the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors.

"He's right, Takuya. You can count on us." Tommy then said with a small smile, having Takuya's back.

"All of us." A voice said, causing Takuya and the others to turn away from the balcony and saw Fred, Robbie, Bobbie, Matt and Gabumon had entered the room, to which the new Legendary Warriors approached the others with a newfound determination.

"There are still questions we all have, but we now see we were chosen to be the new Legendary Warriors for a reason. We will not let you down." Robbie said as the spirit of Mercurymon appeared behind the boy, staring at the other Legendary Warriors with a trustworthy smile.

"We will not allow Daemon to continue his plans. Mark my words, we will defeat him." Bobbie added with a similar tone, the spirit of Grumblemon appearing by the boy chosen to use his power.

"After all he has done to us, we are going to make Daemon wish he never messed with us. I promise that we will put an end to his evil and save the Digital World." Fred finished, causing Arbormon's form to appear, accepting a bond with the boy and allowing Fred to use his power.

While the Legendary Warriors seemed ready, the Digidestined looked on as Matt and Gabumon approached Tai and Agumon.

"Tai, if you will give us a second chance, we will try and set things right. I know Gabumon and I did some horrible things while Daemon manipulated us and we could use that as an excuse, but the truth is we were weak, we allowed Daemon's power to control us. But I just hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive us." The Digidestined of Friendship said, he and Gabumon unsure if their friends still trusted them.

But both got an answer when Tai clenched his right hand, some expecting the brunette to strike Matt down, only Tai brought it out and smiled, causing Matt to smile as he brought his fist out.

"Thanks Tai." Matt said, tapping his fist against Tai's, knowing their friendships had not been ruined due to Daemon's influence, which was confirmed as Davis wrapped his arms around both Digidestined and said. "Come on now. Us heroes need to stick together, so stop being so hard on yourselves, help us save Veemon and defeat Daemon."

"Sounds like a plan." Tai commented as he turned his attention to the balcony, where Lucemon had engaged in combat with the new evil of the Digital World.

But before he or anyone could leave, Seraphimon spoke up.

"Before any of you leave, there is something we wish to give to the new Warriors of Wood, Earth and Steel." He said, piquing their interest and causing Fred to ask. "And what is it?"

"A power that will help you against Daemon and his darkness. The power of Fusion Evolution." Seraphimon said in reply, the words amazing the three Legendary Warriors, before they were amazed further when Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon glowed with light auras, releasing their lights upon Fred, Robbie and Bobbie, who felt the energies and caused all three to withdraw their S-Tectors, where they saw their devices had changed, allowing them to achieve the same power as Takuya and the others.

And continuing to show their generosity, Ophanimon focused her attention upon Matt and Gabumon, walked up to the pair and said. "Warriors of Friendship, you have been through a great ordeal, but I can sense your hearts are now pure. If you going to help your friends you need to have same power like them."

With that said, Ophanimon used her great power, transforming Matt's Digivices into an S-Tector, causing both Digidestined and Digimon to smile at the Celestial Digimon.

"Thank you. We promise we will not let you down." Matt said with a confident stride, one reflected in Gabumon as they prepared to journey with their friends to the Dark Area.

However, Cherubimon, hating to ruin the atmosphere, needed to inform the heroes and heroines of a problem that would make things harder to defeat Daemon.

Looking at the Digidestined and Tamers, Cherubimon said. "Let me tell you all I know about the Dark Area. I know you are happy you got most of Digimon friends back, but due to the negative energies that make up the Dark Area, Digivolution is almost impossible. Only you and the Legendary Warriors can enter the Dark Area without being affected by its power."

They were shocked at what Cherubimon said, bringing the Digidestined and Tamers down that the rest of the Digimon couldn't help them.

"We believe in you guys. We know you can defeat Daemon." Agumon said with confidence in his partner, causing Tai to look up at Agumon, smile and then nod, knowing Agumon's words to be true.

"Agumon's right. I know we are not going to be fighting by your side, but we will always be there for you, in your hearts." Biyomon added, her tone matching the same confidence as Agumon's and inspiring the Digidestined and Tamers.

"and please bring Veemon back, safe and sound." Gatomon said, sounding greatly concerned for the 'V' marked Digimon.

Tai nodded to the Digimon, before he gave them a thumbs up.

"We will beat Daemon, save Veemon and make sure that this world doesn't fall under darkness." Tai promised, drawing his S-Tector out and prepared for battle.

"Alright. It's time we made our move." The Digidestined of Courage then said as he looked at his friends, the Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors all determined and ready to confront Daemon, knowing that a Digimon as powerful and as evil as him wouldn't be an easy feet to stop, but also knew that as a team, there was always a chance.

As Seraphimon, Cherubimon and Ophanimon watched as the the Digidestined, Tamer and the Legendary Warriors walking to the front door of the castle, Ophanimon thought to herself. 'Be careful Chosen Warrior. Best of luck and stay safe, my friends.'


	24. The Dark Area

Digimon!

We look to the past

as we head for the future

to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves

and trust in each other

we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution

through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

through us let your spirit evolve.

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world

there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

Wasting no time, the Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors had all achieved their digital forms and headed down to the core of the Digital World, all knowing it would be a tough fight and knew there it was full of danger, however, all knew that if Daemon wasn't stopped then the Digital World would fall into darkness, also knowing from past experiences that those who sided on the path of evil, it wouldn't be long before they let their dark power spread upon their own worlds.

As the heroes and heroines continued to venture downward, looking around, all saw the walls around them had sustained signs of great damage and destruction, causing beowolfmon to say. "This is intense. To think Daemon could do so much damage. His power is increasing with each passing moment, "

"I don't think any of this was caused by Daemon." VictoryGreymon said in reply, their tone remaining serious and concerned as they then went on. "But you are right. If we don't confront Daemon soon, then he will be too powerful, even for all of us."

"Hold up, guys." Aldamon interrupted, before asking. "Do you hear that?"

Listening carefully, all heard the sounds of groaning and heavy breathing coming deeper from the core, causing all to head down until they reached the bottom and saw the source of the sounds.

"Lucemon!" Aldamon called, rushing over to Lucemon, who had returned to his Rookie form and looked to be in great pain, his being greatly damaged as he lay on the ground.

"Takuya..." Lucemon groaned, looking at the Legendary Warrior of Flame who knelt beside the angel Digimon and held him close. "I tried, but he was too powerful..."

"This is not good. If Lucemon wasn't able to stop Daemon, then what chance do we have?" Vikemon questioned, starting to doubt their chances of victory.

"It wasn't Daemon..." Lucemon then informed, confusing all and causing Aldamon to ask. "Then who did this to you?"

"It was your friend, Veemon..." Lucemon informed, leaving all in shock, before the Rookie Level Digimon explained. "But it isn't him to blame. When fighting him, I sensed Daemon's darkness has overwritten his Data and turned him into his puppet..."

From what Lucemon said, all were shocked, but Imperialdramon (FM) and Ophanimon were the most shocked, both finding it hard to believe a Digimon as kind as Veemon could turn into such a dangerous force.

"It can't not be true. My buddy would never side with Daemon." Imperialdramon (FM) stated as he made a fist with his and started to tighten his grip in anger, refusing to accept Lucemon's words.

"Davis, try and calm down." Aldamon said, feeling empathy for the Digidestined of Miracles as he then told him. "I know it's hard to accept but I know Lucemon wouldn't lie to us. Remember, Daemon managed to corrupt Matt, Gabumon and many others. And as much as you want to deny it, Veemon is no acception."

About to speak, Lucemon confused the heroes and heroines when he gathered a small mass of energy in his hands.

"Grand Cross!" The angel Digimon then called, unleashing the energy, which hit Aldamon, throwing him back and damaging him a little, some thinking Lucemon had gone back to his old and evil ways, only to then see a powerful blast of red energy strike Lucemon, making him cry out, while all realized if Lucemon hadn't attacked, then Aldamon would've been suffered.

"Lucemon!" Aldamon called in great concern upon seeing the angel Digimon suffer further, before Rhihimon pointed out. "Guys, we have company."

Turning to face the attacker, all saw a figure step from the darkness, leaving all in shock as they took in their appearance.

Though the figure looked like UlforceVeedramon, their armour was jet black and had purple coloured trimmings around his shoulders, arms, waist and the crest on his chest, while their eyes were completely red, showing no sign of the kindhearted Digimon that was Davis' partner and best friend.

"Veemon?" Imperialdramon (FM) asked, his tone full of darkness. "Veemon, it's me, it's Davis. Don't you remember me?"

later"I am no longer Veemon. My loyalties now lie to Lord Daemon." The dark version of UlforceVeedramon stated, drawing out a blade of red energy, aiming it at Imperialdramon and told him. "I am now ShadowforceVeedramon. And you all are the final thorn that must be removed from my Master's side so his plans can come into fruition."

"Veemon, snap out of it. I know that the real you wouldn't let a freak like Daemon use him." Imperialdramon (FM) called.

"You know nothing!" ShadowforceVeedramon yelled as he lunged at Imperialdramon (FM), catching him off guard and leaving him in shock.

But before his blade could strike, VictoryGreymon and Gallantmon X got in the way, crossing their blades and blocking ShadowforceVeedramon from attacking.

"Davis, you have to focus." VictoryGreymon called, continuing to hold back ShadowforceVeedramon, where he then told him. "I know it's hard, but you have to fight Veemon or he will destroy you."

"Uh, guys... I hate to give some more bad news, but he didn't come alone." JetSilphymon suddenly said, pointing to three figures that then came out from the shadows.

Demanding answers, Sakuyamon asked. "And who are you?"

"We are Lord Daemon's final forces." The first Digimon said, revealing themselves as an Astamon.

"We were assigned to assist ShadowforceVeedramon in your destruction." Another dark Digimon explained, a Matadormon, who readied the blades he stored within his sleeves.

Annoyed at their words and presence, ShadowforceVeedramon stated. "I don't need your help. I can defeat these brats without you."

"As powerful as you are, Lord Daemon has seen these children manage to overcome various challenges and doesn't want you to fail him as well." A Chaosmon spoke up

"And since we are already here, we all desire the same thing, to erase these troublemakers from existence." The final figure said, revealing to be the tallest, a Reapermon, who glared at the heroes and heroines.

"Fine." ShadowforceVeedramon said, defeated, before stating. "But only because Lord Daemon has ordered you here. Don't think for a moment that I need any of you. And if any of you get in my way, I won't hesitate in taking you down, along with these children."

VictoryGreymon looked at the five Digimon in front of them, without looking away from the enemy as he said. "Guys, we have to be careful because I can feel their power level is intense."

Imperialdramon (FM) stepped up as he said with a serious and determined voice. "I will take ShadowforceVeedramon down, by myself. He might be siding with Daemon, but he's still my best friend."

Everyone was shocked at Imperialdramon (FM), planning to fight the one who had fell Lucemon, to which Ophanimon was going to try and protest, to talk him out of such a dangerous goal, but stopped when she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder, making her turn and saw it was Seraphimon.

"Kari, I know you are concerned for Davis, but this is something he must do." JetSilphymon stated. "Only he can save Veemon."

"Besides, once Davis has set his mind to something, his stubbornness will refuse to listen to anyone else." Garudamon then commented, before smiling as she assured the Digidestined of Light. "But I do believe Davis does have what it takes, so believe in him, just like he believes in you."

Knowing her friends were right, Ophanimon smiled, giving Davis room as he confronted his corrupt partner, while Aldamon came up with a plan as he looked at his friends.

"Listen up. In order to beat these guys, we'll have to split up into groups." He said, gesturing to the dark Digimon, knowing that as the last of Daemon's forces, the four would be tough, but from a combination of faith in his friends, as well as the power the Celestial Digimon gave the new Legendary Warriors, Aldamon was certain they would be the victors in their battles.

"I'm with you, daddy." EmpressSilphymon said as she stood beside Aldamon, smiling at him with confidence, making Aldamon smile back at her and nod.

"And you can count on us." The pair heard Gallantmon X say, bracing themselves for battle as Gallantmon X and VictoryGreymon took side with the Warrior of Flame all their focus drawn upon Chaosmon.

Astamon then stepped forward from the group of dark Digimon, drawing out a dagger from his sleeve and throwing it, where it landed before Matt's feet.

"I'll take down our traitorous friend." He said, drawing three more daggers, throwing each, where they landed before MagnaGarurumon, Rhihimon and Robbie's feet, where he then held up his tommy gun and went on to say. "And his little buddies."

"If there are no objections, I will take on the lovely ladies of this miserable team." Matadormon said, getting into a fighting stance and revealing the blades stored in his sleeves.

"The only miserable one around here is you." JetSilphymon said back, speaking for herself and on behalf of the other girls. "Bring it on!"

"And I guess that leaves us with the bonehead." Bobbie then pointed out, fighting alongside Daipenmon and RhinoKabuterimon against Reapermon.

"You will regret confronting me." Reapermon said in a grim voice, bringing up his left arm and aiming his cannon at the Legendary Warriors.

"Burning Cyclone!" He then called, releasing a stream of flames that coiled around one another as they headed right for the legendary Warriors of Ice, Thunder, Wood and Earth.

But showing no fear, wanting to not only make up for their misdeed, but show they were worthy of wielding their respective Spirits, Fred and Bobbie drew their S-Tectors and called upon their power.

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!" Both called as a ring of data circled around their left hands, which they scanned with their S-Tectors, combining the Spirits of Human and Beast as one.

For Bobbie, his being had changed greatly, not only growing to a gargantuan size, but also he had taken a form that was encased in stone and wore a GAKU-RAN cloak over its shoulders, similar to the other Bancho Digimon.

And after throwing a few punches, the Digimon let his name be known by friends and foes. "BanchoGolemon!"

As for Fred, like Aldamon and BeoWolfmon forms, the Warrior of Wood had combined features of both Arbormon and Petaldramon.

While his main body resembled Arbormon, his arms and legs were held together by the wood and foliage, allowing him free movement, to wield his plated fists and feet, where he then stomped upon the ground, clenched his fists and called in a mighty voice. "GreatArbormon!"

With both Legendary Warriors in their Fusion forms, GreatArbormon plunged his hands into the ground.

"Root Wall!" He called, creating a massive swarm of roots that rose from the ground, creating a wall to block the attack from Reapermon.

"Thanks for the save. If you didn't block that attack, we would've been fried." Daipenmon commented, before turning as the roots wilted, allowing him and the others to stand their ground and face their enemy.

"You got lucky. I only used half of my power to test you. Now it's time for my full power." Reapermon said as dark energy started to form around his being.

"Let's see you try and recover after I cut you down a size. Guilty Chain!" The skeletal cyborg Digimon then called, releasing a chain from his cannon, which caught GreatArbormon off guard, wrapping around and binding the Warrior of Wood, before Reapermon reeled himself in, going for a direct attack as he prepared to use his scythe-like arm to slice GreatArbormon in half.

"BanchoGolemon will protect friend!" The Warrior of Earth suddenly called, getting in between GreaterArbormon and Reapermon.

"Stone Storm!" He then announced, bringing up his arms and releasing massive sections off of it that pelted Reapermon, slowing down his momentum and damaging him in the process.

"That all you got?" BanchoGolemon asked as Reapermon lost all momentum and landed before the Warrior of Earth, who brought both arms up and clenched his hands into fists.

"Double Fist Slammer!" He yelled, bringing both arms down with a powerful slam, causing the ground around BanchoGolemon to erupt with dust and debris, shaking the area.

However, despite such an attack, BanchoGolemon, GreatArbormon Daipenmon and RhinoKabuterimon were all confused when they heard Reapermon laugh.

"Is that all you've got?" He asked in a mocking tone, shocking the Legendary Warriors to see Reapermon had avoided the attack, standing several feet away from where BanchoGolemon had attacked.

"Now it's my turn. Bone Duster!" Reapermon then called as he swung his scythe arm around, creating a powerful wind that headed right for the Legendary Warriors.

"I've got this. Root Wall!" GreatArbormon stated as he created a secondary wall of plant life, thinking his move would hold back the slash and keep himself and his friends protected.

However, GreatArbormon was left in shock as the winds sliced through the thick roots, before it struck the him and the other Legendary Warriors, all cried out as the were thrown back by the attack and its intensity.

After the winds of Reapermon died down, Daipenmon started to get up from the ground, where he groaned out and said. "This is going to be hard to beat this walking pile of metal bones."

"True." RhinoKabuterimon said, agreeing with the Legendary Warrior of Ice, before asking. "But when have things ever been easy for us?"

"We just have to buckle down and keep fighting." The Legendary Warrior of Thunder then said, knowing that like them, Takuya, Tai, Takato and the others were all giving their best in taking down their own enemies.

-Meanwhile-

Like JP had said, defeating the final dark Digimon of Daemon was proving to be a challenge, with each team finding that the enemy Digimon had more tricks up their sleeves compared to those they had combated in the past.

With Takuya, the leader of the Digidestined, the Tamer's leader and Takuya's daughter, the four found that even with their strength in numbers, Chaosmon continued to fight back, showing great combatance against his foes.

"Man, this guy just won't stay still." Aldamon groaned, frustrated as he and EmpressSilphymon fought alongside one another, using their power of flame and combining it as one super attack, only Chaosmon dodged and counted their moves.

"Dark Prominence!" Chaosmon then called, releasing a great sphere of negative energy from his Gigastick Cannon at the duo, who prepared to take on the attack, but smiled as Gallantmon X got before them, blocking the attack with his shield.

"Thank you, Takato." EmpressSilphymon said in a grateful tone, glad she could rely on others just like her father to help and protect her.

Glad to have helped, but knowing to keep his guard up, Gallantmon X kept his shield up as he awaited Chaosmon's next move.

"Bantyo Blade!" Chaosmon announced, unsheathing his weapon from his right arm, where he then lunged at Gallantmon X, slamming his sword against the white knight's shield with a great amount of force, causing Gallantmon X to groan as he felt the pressure Chaosmon was putting on his shield and his arm starting to get to him.

But like gallantmon had been there for Aldamon and EmpressSilphymon, there were those looking out for him.

Suddenly ceasing his attack upon Gallantmon X, Chaosmon turned and brought his blade up to defend himself, holding back VictoryGreymon and the Dramon Breaker.

"I must confess, your skills are actually impressing me." Chaosmon said as he continued to hold VictoryGreymon back.

"But even together, you will never defeat me." The fused Digi-Core Digimon then stated, showing his power as he drew up the energies with both the BanchoLeomon arm and the Darkdramon arm, gathering energy in his blade that he then released and pushed VictoryGreymon back, while blasting Gallantmon X with a secondary shot of negative energy, which Gallantmon X was unable to hold back and was struck down by the attack.

"We need a way to beat him, but with that power he has it will be hard." VictoryGreymon commented as he was got back up, while Aldamon made a fist, tightened his grip in frustration as he said. "I wish I could become EmperorGreymon again. I know his power would be more than enough to take Chaosmon down. However, Tommy, Zoe Fred and Bobbie are busy, they cannot lend me their power."

Aldamon then felt a hand on his his fist, causing him to look to his side and saw EmpressSilpymon, who smiled at the Warrior of Flame with confidence and determination in him and herself.

"Daddy your older self always told me if it gets hard, never give up. You will find a way to beat the hard part." She said, her words made Aldamon smile.

'That does sound like me.' He thought, before preparing to confront Chaosmon, while thinking. 'And if Ingrid believes in me, I have to start believing in myself.'

"Alright Chaosmon, try this on for size!" Aldamon then called, causing Chaosmon to aim his Darkdramon arm at Aldamon, charging it with negative energy, expecting another long ranged attack, but was thrown off when Aldamon shot forward, slamming his fist into the Darkdramon arm and ignited his hand, causing the flame to destabilize the energy building up in Chaosmon's arm, blasting him and Aldamon backward, damaging both greatly in the process.

"You're going to pay for that!" Chaosmon stated as he held his damaged arm, staring at Aldamon, who had sustained a fair amount of damage and was hunched over, panting, but smiling, glad to have broken one of Chaosmon's weapons.

"Let's see how you do with one hand. Go for it guys!" Aldamon shouted as Gallantmon x and VictoryGreymon started to charge at Chaosmon with their weapons drawn.

However, Chaosmon just stood in place and started to laugh.

"Big mistake." He said, drawing his blade.

"Tyrant Bisection Sword!" Chaosmon called swinging his blade around, countering the attacks of Gallantmon X and VictoryGreymon, as well as slicing over and over at great speeds, leaving slash marks across the two knight Digimon's beings as both crashed to the ground.

With Aldamon, Gallantmon X and VictoryGreymon all damaged, Chaosmon calmed down as he prepared to take down his enemies, one by one, starting with Aldamon.

"It was bold of you to use your own body to damage me." Chaosmon said, sounding almost impressed as he managed to grasp the broke Darkdramon arm around Aldamon's neck holding him in the air as he readied his blade.

"But this is where it ends for you." The fused Digi-Core Digimon then told Aldamon with a dark tone, about to plunge his sword into Aldamon and put an end to his existence.

But before striking Aldamon, Chaosmon was bombared with several shots of fire, causing him to drop Aldamon, who watched on as EmpressSilphymon got before her father.

"I won't let you harm my daddy anymore!" She stated, planting her feet firmly on the ground and preparing to attack with her pinwheel.

"Dragonfire Wind Storm!" EmpressSilphymon then called, releasing flames from her pinwheel that created a powerful vortex inferno that headed right at Chaosmon.

Chaosmon rose his right arm to block the attack, managing to carve the flames that clashed with his sword, but felt the force of EmpressSilphymon's attack start to push him back.

And seeing not just Chaosmon losing the upper hand, but also seeing EmpressSilphymon giving it all she could, Gallantmon X and VictoryGreymon, inspired by her passion, each took a spot beside the girl and added their power with EmpressSilphymon's.

"Royal Saber!"

"Trident Gaia!"

With their calls, EmpressSilphymon's flames increased in size and strength as they absorbed the lighting and positive energy of her allies, further pushing Chaosmon back, who began to feel the attacks overwhelming him.

"I can't... I can't hold it..." Chaosmon confessed, feeling fear at the high chance of defeat, thinking to make a strategic retreat.

However...

"It's over!" Aldamon suddenly stated, having pushed himself to rise, where he gathered what energy he could in his hands.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" The Warrior of Flame called, throwing the energy he had gathered into EmpressSilphymon's attack, doubling its size, leaving Chaosmon nowhere to run or to counter, causing him to cry out as he was consumed by the blaze and was defeated.

"You might have beaten me, but your friends will not be as lucky... Their power is no match for the darkness of Lord Daemon..." Chaosmon stated, just before the last of his being faded away, leaving no traces of the fused Digi-Core Digimon.

From Chaosmon's words, Aldamon faced EmpressSilphymon, Gallantmon X and VictoryGreymon, where he then stated with concern. "We need to stop the others, we have to make sure our friends..."

But due to the damage he had sustained from Chaosmon's onslaught, Aldamon suddenly fell to his knees, where he was surrounded by a cocoon of Data and returned to Takuya, breathing heavily and barely able to move, let alone stand.

"This is not good... I used all my energy in that last Solar Wind Destroyer attack..." Takuya groaned, feeling a little foolish at his actions, before as he looked on as EmpressSilphymon knelt before her father and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I've got you, dad." She said, setting her pinwheel on the floor and helping Takuya to his feet, keeping her arms around him to prevent the Warrior of Flame from falling.

VictoryGreymon looked at them, before facing Gallantmon X, who nodded.

"Alright then. You guys rest up, we'll do what we can to help the others." VictoryGreymon then said, taking off with Gallantmon X as both prepared to confront the final four dark Digimon

-Back to the battle against Reapermon-

Despite being up against four of the Legendary Warriors, all in their Fusion forms, Reapermon continued to show his relentless power.

Not only was he able to withstand many of the attacks thrown at him, but was able to counter with equally powerful techniques that devastated the Warriors of Ice, Thunder, Wood and Earth.

"Man, this metalhead is tough to take down..." Daipenmon panted, feeling he was running low on energy.

But refusing to give up, the Warrior of Ice then said. "But we need to find a way to beat him, no matter what..."

"You cannot defeat me." Reapermon interrupted with a cold and arrogant tone, aiming his cannon at the heroes.

"Burning Cyclone!" He then exclaimed, releasing a great stream of flame at Daipenmon, who did his best to defend himself, but found he was no match for the inferno as he was thrown back, while his popsicles melted, rendering his weaponry useless.

"Thunder Laser!" RhinoKabuterimon yelled in retaliation, striking back for the Warrior of Ice as he released a great blast of thunder from his horn.

"Bone Duster!" Reapermon exclaimed as the attack headed for him, using his scythe to not only cut through the electricity itself, but also sent a powerful surge of wind that cut through the Warrior of Thunder, damaging him greatly.

With the Daipenmon and RhinoKabuterimon down, Reapermon chuckled darkly.

"I told you that you could not defeat me." He said, aiming his cannon at the pair, ready to finish them off as he unleashed another blast of flame at them.

However, before the attack could make contact, it was blocked, surprising Daemon's servant of darkness, as well as the Legendary Warriors, for BanchoGigasmon and GreatArbormon had gotten in the way of the inferno, combining the strength of GreatArbormon's roots with BanchoGigasmon's GAKU-RAN cloak in order to make a great defensive wall.

But looking upon the pair, Daipenmon and RhinoKabuterimon could see both were in great pain as Reapermon continued his attack.

Confused, Reapermon questioned. "What are you two doing? Why allow yourselves to be destroyed by my power?"

"Friends helped us, we help friends." BanchoGolemon replied, ignoring the pain of the inferno blasting against his back.

"They were there for us and didn't give up when we needed them... Now it's time we repaid their friendship." GreatArbormon added, pushing himself to his absolute limit to summon more roots, keeping up their defenses and making sure no harm fell upon their fellow warriors.

Hearing their determination, Daipenmon and RhinoKabuterimon felt their energy return, causing both to rise once again, just before the Warrior of Thunder got an idea.

"Guys, I have an idea. If you can you give me all of your energy, I could use it as one mighty attack, one that should be able to take down that metal faced freak." RhinoKabuterimon said.

"Are you sure about this, RhinoKabuterimon?" Daipenmon asked, concerned for the Warriors of Wood and Earth, to which RhinoKabuterimon nodded in reply.

"Alright then." Daipenmon then said, picking up his slush covered popsicle sticks and then added. "Then allow me to help."

With that said, Daipenmon threw the sticks at Reapermon, forcing him to cease his attack upon GreatArbormon and BanchoGolemon, where he then countered Daipenmon's attack, slicing both stick to pieces.

But with Daipenmon sacrificing his weaponry, it allowed GreatArbormon and BanchoGolemon to assist in RhinoKabuterimon's plan, to which GreatArbormon unleashed some of the vines in his arms and wrapped them around BanchoGolemon, his body glowed with a green light as he gave his power to the Warrior of Earth and pumping it directly into his core, which began to glow with an intense red aura.

And feeling his core now fully charged, BanchoGolemon let out a proud battle cry as he released his power, giving every last drop of energy he could spare directly into RhinoKabuterimon's being.

"Step aside guys, this is gonna be a strong storm!" The Warrior of Thunder called as red coloured sparks started to form on his horn.

"Thunder Laser!" RhinoKabuterimon then yelled in great might as he fired off a powerful blast of red coloured electricity from his horn charging towards Reapermon.

Arrogantly, he called back. "You think that will beat me, think again Burning Cyclone!"

With his call, Reapermon then released another powerful onslaught of flames from his arm cannon, where both attacks clashed together, before shock filled Reapermon as he felt his flames getting pushed back.

Shocked, Reapermon questioned. "B... but how? How can you be that strong...?"

"While you fight for yourself, we fight for each other." RhinoKabuterimon said in reply, continuing to release his lightning upon Reapermon's flames.

"And as a team, we cannot be defeated." BanchoGolemon then stated as he faced Reapermon, giving one last boost in their combined power.

"Soul of Stone!" He called, releasing just enough energy from his core to strike past the flames and hit Reapermon in the face, breaking his defences and allowing RhinoKabuterimon to finish him off.

"Nooooo!" Reapermon cried out as he was enveloped by RhinoKabuterimon's power, unable to withstand the combined power of the Legendary Warriors and was defeated, reduced to particles of Data as he was defeated and destroyed.

And with Reapermon vanquished, the four warriors collapsed, reverting back to their human forms, where they lay on their backs and smiled.

"There we go... We did it..." Fred said.

"Man, it was tough, but in the end, we did a great job..." Bobbie said

"No arguments here..." Tommy replied as he and JP continued to grin, both not only happy to have rid the Digital World of Reapermon, but namley they were proud of the power of the new Legendary Warriors and how they showed it in their selfless acts.

But remembering Reapermon was one of their final enemies, JP gathered his energy, sat up and looked at his friends.

"C'mon guys. We need to get back to the others. This battle is still not over." He told the trio, all nodded in reply and rose, ready to get back in the fight for the future of the Digital World.


	25. Clash of Darkness

Digimon!

We look to the past

as we head for the future

to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves

and trust in each other

we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution

through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

through us let your spirit evolve.

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world

there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

While the Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors had worked as a team, managing to defeat Reapermon and Chaosmon, Matadormon, Astamon and the corrupted form of UlforceVeedramon remained, with the three proving a challenge to those that had chose to combat them.

And while the girls and those facing Astamon were giving it their all, as powerful as he was, part of Davis was reluctant as he fought against his corrupt partner.

"Shadow Saber!" ShadowforceVeedramon called as he drew out his blade of red energy and slashed at Imperialdramon (FM), who managed to block the attack with a sword of light that emitted from his left arm, allowing him to aim the Positron Laser and strike back.

However, an attack never followed.

"Veemon, you have to listen to me. You are not like this, Daemon is just using you." Imperialdramon (FM) said, trying to reason again with his fallen partner, who ignored the words of the Digidestined and attacked him by gathering just enough dark energy in the V shaped crest on his chest and blasting the Digidestined of Miracles back.

"Sorry Davis, but I no longer take orders from you." ShadowforceVeedramon said back, taking back to an offensive stance as he then told his former partner and best friend. "I am aware of what Lord Daemon has done to me, he has freed me from a destiny I had no choice but to follow. But as ShadowforceVeedramon, I am free to make my destiny my own, free to make my own choices."

"Like this." ShadowforceVeedramon then said, using his great speed and shot at Imperialdramon (FM), slamming his fist into the Digidestined's stomach, which threw him across the room, damaging him further.

But despite such injuries, Imperialdramon (FM) continued to get back to his feet, determined to save Veemon from Daemon and his evil.

-Meanwhile-

As Imperialdramon continued to fight ShadowforceVeedramon, continuing to hold back his power, the girls were giving it their all against Matadormon, finding that even though they had the advantage in both their Levels being higher than his and it being five on one, the fiendish Digimon was not to be taken lightly.

Clashing with Matadormon, Sakuyamon tried to strike him with her Kongou Shakujou spear, but every attack she used either missed Matadormon or was countered perfectly by his concealed blades.

Annoyed, Sakuyamon yelled as she continued to attack. "Hold still!"

"I think not." Matadormon said back, clashing weapons with Sakuyamon's once again, where he then leaned forward and mocked. "Do you really think you are fast enough to defeat me?"

"No." Sakuyamon admitted, before she smirked and commented. "But at least I'm not as dumb as you to know when I've fallen into an enemy's trap."

Confused at first, Matadormon looked over his left shoulder, where he then saw JetSilphymon, Garudamon and Ophanimon, all three in the air and preparing their signature attacks.

"Ultra Turbulence!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Sephirot Crystal!"

From their calls, the fire of Garudamon's attack and the light energy of Ophanimon were forced into JetSilymon's cyclone, combining all three attacks into one, which headed right for Matadormon and Sakuyamon.

But being a friend and having her back, Amphitritemon called upon her power, casting a wall of water between Daemon's servant and the shaman Digimon, to which all the girls watched on as the power of wind, fire and light devastated the area where Matadormon stood.

However, as the effects of the attack wore off, all five girls remained on alert, sensing Matadormon had survived the attack.

Confused, Ophanimon asked. "Where'd he go?"

"Behind you!" Amphitritemon suddenly warned, causing JetSilphymon, Garudamon and Ophanimon to turn, all shocked to see the Ultimate Level Digimon's speed was greater than believed, for he had not only avoided the attack, but had used his blades to cling to the roof.

"Now it's my turn." Matadormon then said in a dark tone, before retracting his weaponry, where he lunged at the girls and attacked, striking down JetSilphymon, Garudamon and Ophanimon within seconds through a combination of perfect slices of his blades and his unique fighting style.

"Earth-Shattering Stomp!" He followed up, slamming his being upon the ground and causing it to shake and burst around him, the impact so great that sections of the rocky surface rose from the ground itself and hit Sakuyamon and Amphitritemon, knocking the two down, where they fell in great pain, landing beside the damaged forms of JetSilphymon, Garudamon and Ophanimon.

-Meanwhile-

As the girls were struggling in their fight with Matadormon, Matt, Koji, Koichi, Robbie were having their own problems against Astamon.

Currently, the Ultimate level Digimon was yelling madly, releasing an onslaught of countless energy bullets at the four heroes, forcing the Warriors of Darkness and Light to defend Matt and Robbie as best they could.

"Perish at the hands of my Hellfire!" Astamon called, continuing to fire at them, BeoWolfmon deflecting what shots he could with his Beo Saber, while Rhihimon used his weapon to hold back Astamon's shots.

"Doesn't this guy know when to quit?" BeoWolfmon questioned, before asking. "Where is he getting all this power?"

"I feed on darkness, the more around me, the more I can absorb and the more powerful I can become." Astamon explained, ceasing his attack upon the heroes.

"And being in the very darkest of the Digital World, my power is limitless." The demonic Digimon then stated, showing the twins he wasn't bluffing or being arrogant as he lunged at the duo, drew a pair of daggers from his sleeves and began to clash his blades with the blades of the Legendary Warriors, not only managing to hold his own, but also managed to get several shots in, breaking through BeoWolfmon and Rhihimon's defences and left deep cuts upon their armour.

Jumping back from Astamon, BeoWolfmon and Rhihimon both got into their fighting stances, ignoring the damage they had sustained from the demonic Digimon.

"Wwe will save the Digital World from the darkness, no matter what." Rhihimon stated.

"You think that you can stop our Master from spreading his darkness to destroy the Digital World?" Astamon questioned, drawing his tommy gun.

"Think again!" Astamon then exclaimed as he resumed his Hellfire attack, firing a greater onslaught of dark energy blasts at BeoWolfmon and Rhihimon, both of whom got ready to take the hit.

However, before the attacks hit, Robbie got in the way, a serious and determined expression on his face as he held out his S-Tector.

"You forgot that Koji and Koichi are not alone." Robbie said, before calling in a mighty tone. "Now it's my turn to show you my power. Prepare for Fusion Evolution!"

With his call, Robbie combined the Spirits of Mercurymon and Sakkakumon, combining the aspects of the Legendary Warrior of Steel and turning into a new Digimon, one who had the being had Mercurymon's form, but the mirrors on his arms were gone, each replaced by a sphere covered in eyes, which also adorned his wrists and kneecaps.

A set of Sakkakumon's eyes were placed on the palms of his hands, while his mirrors had moved to his back, expanding and spreading out like a set of wings.

And achieving his Fusion form, the Warrior of Steel made himself known as he called his name. "Adamantiumon!"

"Have a taste of thine own medicine!" Adamantiumon then called, allowing the energy shot to strike his being, only for all to be drawn and absorbed into the Sakkakumon eyes on his being.

"Ultimate Reflection!" The Warrior of Steel let out, from the eyes, he fired Astamon's own attack back, bombarding the demonic Digimon.

"Do you think that trick even hurt?" Astamon questioned, stopping when he felt someone behind him, where he turned around to facing Matt him, the Digidestined of Friendship having his S-Tector out and a blazing determination in his eyes, to right the wrongs he had done.

"You and Daemon will pay for making me attack my friends." Matt stated, harnessing the power of his S-Tecator and combined it with his Crest of Friendship, allowing the blond to transform from human to Digimon.

"Execute Soul Evolution!" He called, activating his S-Tector, which circled Matt in a cocoon of Data, which grew in size as the Digidestined of Friendship's form began to change, soon dispersing to reveal a form similar to MetalGarurumon, which had several noticeable changes, which included his armour being a darker shade of blue, he stood on two feet, compared to the original MetalGarurumon, and while packing an equal amount of weaponry on his being, mounted to his left arm was a gatling gun, on his right shoulder was his rocket launcher and on his left was a railgun.

"MetalGarurumon X!" Matt let out a proud and fearsome roar, his voice a combination of his own and that of a wild beast.

And while MetalGarurumon X was amazed at his form, feeling its power far greater than that when he was being used by Daemon, he pulled back his right arm, clenched his fist and slammed it into Astamon's face, throwing him across the room.

Though damaged by the punch, Astamon quickly composed himself as he saw himself heading for Adamantiumon, where he drew his daggers and was about to attack.

"Wretched servant of darkness, thou shall not cause harm this time. Power Projection!" The Warrior of Steel then called, using his power to create a mirrored copy of Astamon, which lunged at the real demonic Digimon, causing both to clash, with the real Astamon knocked aside, while the projection shattered to pieces, having served its purpose.

And with Astamon now on the ropes, the group took it as their chance to go on the offensive.

"Take this!" MetalGarurumon X bellowed fiercely as he attacked.

"Metal Storm!" The Digimon of Friendship then exclaimed as he brought up his gatling gun and fired, releasing a heavy barrage of bullets made of ice at Astamon, bombarding the demonic Digimon until the area was consumed in a great burst of ice, obstructing those from seeing whether or not Astamon had survived.

"It that all you've got?" All then heard Astamon say, stepping out from the blast, where he brushed off the pieces of broken ice off of his shoulders and said. "That didn't even cool me down, let alone hurt."

The heros were shocked to see that Astamon wasn't even injured.

"But how? That was one of my strongest attacks." MetalGarurumon X questioned, finding it hard to accept his attack did nothing to the demonic Digimon.

"Your attack was strong, but the darkness is stronger." Astamon said in reply, a black aura emitting from his being as he spoke, which shaped around Astamon, taking a form similar to Daemon.

"So you are just like the others, just another of Daemon's puppets." Rhihimon commented, their words made Astamon snarl.

"In exchange for this power, serving Lord Daemon was the wises move to make." Astamon replied, before withdrawing his tommy gun.

"But hear this, I am no puppet. I am pure darkness, I am your destruction, I am Astamon!" He then called, before using his Hellfire attack, letting out an enraged cry as he fired upon the group.

"Did thou forget my power?" Adamantiumon questioned, quickly getting before the otherss, where the eyes on his being began to absorb all of Astamon's shots.

"I remembered." Astamon replied, smirking as then asked. "But how long can you last against my darkness?"

From his question, Adamantiumon began to groan, panting a little as Astamon continued to attack, not letting up on his onslaught, feeling the darkness forced into his being, but could not release or repel it.

"Guys, we have to help Adamantiumon before it's too late." Rhihimon stated, causing BeoWolfmon and MetalGarurumon X to nod in reply and were about to attack.

"No!" Adamantiumon suddenly called, confusing the three.

"Your attacks alone will not be enough to defeat Astamon." The Legendary Warrior of Steel stated, before he told his friends. "The only way to defeat him is to combine thine attacks. Strike me, strike my mirrors and let the forces of ice, light and darkness become one."

From what they heard, MetalGarurumon X, Beowolfmon and Rhihimon were all in shock.

They knew Adamantiumon was already having trouble absorbing Astamon's power, worrying them that their added attacks would be too much for the Legendary Warrior to handle.

"What art thou waiting for?" Adamantiumon suddenly questioned, sensing their reluctance in harming him and called. "Think not as attacking Adamantiumon, but as giving your friend your power. Strike now! Strike before it is too late!"

Feeling trust in their friend and in each other, MetalGarurumon X, Beowolfmon and Rhihimon focused their power upon the mirrors on Adamantiumon's back.

"Grace Cross Freezer!"

"Cleansing Light!"

"Red Cross!"

With the release of ice, light and dark energies, the three attacks were absorbed into Adamantiumon's mirrors, which made him groan at first from having more power forced into his being, before he felt the strength of his friends coming into control, overpowering the darkness of Astamon and allowing him to fight back, concentrating the power of ice, light and darkness within him as one that he then released from his both hands, shocking Astamon as his attacks were enveloped by the power, before he was followed.

With the attack over, MetalGarurumon X, BeoWolfmon and Rhihimon looked on, stunned when they saw both Adamantiumon and Astamon fall to their knees, only the Legendary Warrior of Steel managed to rise as his friends assisted him, making sure he didn't fall.

"You... you'll pay for that!" Astamon snapped, struggling to rise.

"Don't think for a second this is over..." He panted, falling to all fours, but continued to glare at the heroes with absolute hatred.

"I will destroy you with Lord Daemon's power... I will..." The demonic Digimon began to say, only to stop when the darkness around him began to turn unstable, while feeling something inside of him was terribly wrong.

 **{Astamon.}** He heard the dark voice of Daemon call within his head.

"Lord Daemon?" Astamon questioned, his tone a little fearful at being contacted by the Demon Lord, while the heroes, though they couldn't hear the Demon Lord themselves, knew something bad was going to happen.

{ **I gave you my very power to crush the Chosen Warriors, I see now that doing so was a mistake.** } Daemon commented, his words sending Astamon deeper into fear, making him beg. "Please Lord Damon, give me more time. I know I can defeat them."

{ **Save your pity, you have failed me. So I now release you from my services.** } Daemon then said, which caused Astamon to shake around wildly.

"No. Please give me a second chance. Just give me a little more time." He cried out desperately as the darkness that he once used as his own power began to consume him.

{ **I have wasted enough time on you.** } Daemon just said, while Astamon cried out as his entire being was enveloped by the darkness, silencing his screams, shocking MetalGarurumon X, BeoWolfmon, Rhihimon and Adamantiumon to see Daemon destroy one of his own minions.

And their shock increased as the darkness not only reshaped, but gained a set of wicked blue eyes.

"Daemon!" MetalGarurumon X called, knowing it was just a copy of Daemon's darkness, but also knew that the real Daemon could hear and see them.

{ **You have fared well in your adventure, but when we meet, you all will perish and the Digital World will then be mine.** } The darkness of Daemon stated, laughing wickedly as it then scattered into countless particles of darkness, leaving nothing behind, causing BeoWolfmon to make a fist with his free hand, while tightening his grip around the Beo Saber.

"I know Astamon was with the darkness, but he didn't deserve such a fate. Daemon will pay for all he has done." The Warrior of Light then said, causing Rhihimon to put his on BeoWolfmon's shoulder and told him. "I know how you feel, brother, but we need to get back to our friends. They still need us."

"He's right." MetalGarurumon X said, agreeing with Koichi as he helped Adamantiumon up on his feet, before he, along with the Warriors of Light, Darkness and Steel made their way back to their friends, to face the final evils Daemon had in store for them.

-Back with the girls-

Seeing all his enemies down, Matadormon crossed his arms as he asked. "Did you think me a pushover?"

"I was chosen by Lord Daemon as one of his finest warriors. You have no chance against me and my speed." The dark Digimon then commented arrogantly.

"We'll find a way to slow you down." Sakuyamon said back, determined to not only defeat Matadormon, but to rid them of his arrogance.

"And I think I already have a way." Amphitritemon then said, holding up her trident and used its power.

"Draining Rainstorm!" She called, causing the area above to fill with black clouds as it started to pour down.

"Do you think a little rain will slow me down?" Matadormon asked, thinking nothing of the attack.

"Think again..." He then said, about to attack, but started to feel weak.

"What's... what's going on...?" Matadormon questioned as he fell to his knees, finding it hard to move, while Amphitritemon smirked at seeing Matadormon's ego and arrogance shattered.

"That's my special attack, it drains all my enemies of their power, allowing me to attack them while they're down." The Warrior of Water explained.

"But to make sure you don't try anything funny." Sakuyamon spoke up, drawing a paper seal, where she then charged at Matadormon's weakened form.

"Fox Card!" The shaman Digimon called, pressing the seal onto Matadormon's chest, causing him to groan again as he felt his energy not only restricted, but also his being.

"We've got him now!" JetSilphymon stated as she took to the air and attacked with her pinwheel. "Ultra Turbulence!"

And with JetSilphymon's attack, the other girls followed, forming around Matadormon's fallen form as they all attacked.

"Wing Blade!"

"Eden's Javelin"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Torrential Surge!"

From the five attacks, Matadormon was hit, dead on, consumed in a powerful blast.

"We did it!" JetSilphymon chered, thinking they had won.

However, watching Matadormon's form, Ophanimon could see something was wrong, causing them to point it out.

"I'm not too sure we did." Ophanimon said, a worried look appeared on her face as continued to stare at Matadormon's form and saw that rather than fading away, it began to alter in shape and size.

"Umm... Is it just me or is Matadormon starting to get a whole lot uglier?" Amphitritemon then questioned, watching alongside the other girls as the wicked Digimon underwent drastic changes, letting out a fearsome cry as he dispelled the attack around him, revealing his form had indeed changed.

Losing many traces of his Matadormon form, a dark and twisted being stood in his place, one that became a great and terrible beast, having the body of a humanoid Digimon, pale skin, a mask that concealed the top of his face and blond hair, while past their waist, black wings grew from their hips, four massive beast-like legs formed in place where Matadormon's two legs used to be, while out the sides of his hips, two large jaw-like appendages hung, each baring razor sharp fangs and slithering tongues.

Shocked, Garudamon questioned. "What!? Matadormon Digivolved?"

"That's right. I'm back and better than ever!" The new form of Matadormon stated wickedly, smirking as they then said. "And if you thought I was a nightmare as Matadormon, as GranDracmon, I am your worst nightmare."

"Nothing scares me!" Sakuyamon stated, remaining strong as she attacked, lunging at GranDracmon with her spear drawn.

"Deadly Scream!" GrandDracmon retaliated, causing the maws on his legs to each let out a loud and fearsome howling, causing a shock wave that hit Sakuyamon, hard, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Sakuyamon!" JetSliphymon called out in concern.

"I have a present for all. A taste of true fear! Gorgon Eye!" GrandDracmon then exclaimed, releasing his darkness as a findish eye of made dark energy appeared in front of GrandDracmon, its gaze falling upon all the girls, who began to feel a sudden lighthededness, while panic built within them.

"What is... happening...?" Amphitritemon questioned, her tone puzzled and worried as she and the others clutched their heads, their surrounds fading and turning to a blur until all that was left was themselves, each lost in an endless void of darkness.

Letting a small moan as her vision returned, Sora rose to their feet, looked around, where they began to sweat a little, confused as to why she had disengaged from her Garudamon form, while feeling uneasiness at seeing nothing but darkness all around her.

"Where am I?" Sora questioned, looking around desperately for any sign of light or company. "What's going on?"

" **You are trapped within your own darkness.** " Sora heard GrandDracmon's voice say, echoing around her, only hearing him, Sora felt her fear increase, causing her to turn around and run.

" **It is pointless to run. You cannot escape the darkness.** " GrandDracmon told Sora, which sent another shiver of fear down her spine, before the Digidestined of Love covered her ears and continued, trying to escape.

But even running and covering her ears, her fear reamined, while GrandDracmon's laughter filled Sora's head.

"Stop!" Sora yelled out at the darkness, trying to stand up to it, but found her fear remained.

" **I do tend to stop, I tend to end it all for you.** " GrandDracmon told Sora, before asking with a wickedness. " **But why not have some fun before I rid you from the Digital World and leave you and your friends trapped forever within your own darkness?** "

From GrandDracmon and his words, as well as when the gorgon eye appeared before her, glaring at her, Sora clutched her chest, feeling the darkness of her heart increase, increasing her fear.

She was, trapped, alone, nobody could save her.

However, feeling her fear consume her heart, there was a small part that could not be taken by the darkness, where Sora found that it was the feelings she had for Tai, her hero, her teammate, her love.

"Tai, I wish you were here." Sora said, sinking deeper into despair, before she then felt a hand on her touch her shoulder, which filled her with a little warmth and felt the darkness back away slightly.

Looking at the hand, Sora turned her head up to see who it belonged to, leaving her surprised to see the brunette she loved was with her.

"Tai?" Sora asked, causing the Digidestined of Courage to smile at the orange haired girl and looked at her with trust and love as he spoke.

"Sora, I know things are tough, like you feel that you cannot stop GranDracmon, but I believe in you, I always have. I know you have the strength to overcome the darkness and break from this nightmare." Tai said, his words comforting Sora and renewing her confidence.

"You're right. We have faced many challenges and always emerged victorious." Sora replied, taking to a more brave stance, where she then said. "I had almost forgotten how much we have accomplished. Thank you."

Tai put his hand on chest, on her heart, where he added. "And never forget you never alone, you have me and our friends to face the darkness."

Sora nodded at Tai's words, feeling most of the darkness fade, before staring up at the gorgon eye, only looking at it, Sora felt nothing and found the darkness wasn't affecting her.

And without thinking about it or withdrawing her Digivice, the Digidestined of Love closed her eyes as Tai wrapped his arms around Sora, emitting an amber aura of light that wrapped around Sora's form, with Tai's form fading into the light, which began to move into the air and expanded, bursting moments later and revealing Garudamon.

Shocked, GranDracmon's voice questioned. " **What is this trickery?** "

"It's no trick, it's the realization that you are the coward, not me. I am fed up with running and fed up with you." Garudamon said as her right hand filled with energy.

"Crimson Claw!" Garudamon then called with a mighty voice as she slammed her fist against the eye, her power so overwhelming that the eye was set ablaze and completely destroyed.

And with the source of the darkness now gone, not only did Garudamon feel her heart lighten, but all the darkness faded, enveloping the Digidestined of Love in pur light.

-Meanwhile, with Kari-

Winding up in the same darkness as Sora had, Kari couldn't stand being alone, she couldn't stand the fear, she couldn't stand the darkness, for it reminded her of the Dark Ocean.

But whatsmore, she couldn't stand and was left in the darkness, curled up and crying as copies of the gorgon eye circled around her form, tormenting her.

"C'mon, Kari. Don't give up!" The Digidestined of Light then heard a familiar and caring voice tell her, causing the brunette to look up and saw Davis standing before her.

"Davis?" Kari asked, wiping her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"What else, helping those close to me." Davis replied as he knelt down in front of Kari, staring at her with a serious expression and caring eyes.

"Kari, I know you can escape this. You are the Digidestined of Light. You shouldn't be afraid of the dark, the dark should be afraid of you." Davis told Kari, standing back up as he held out his hand.

"Now believe in yourself, the way I believe in you. Let your light shine." The Digidestined of Miracles then said, his words reaching Kari as she grabbed his hand, rose to her feet, where she met Davis' gaze and nodded confidently.

"You're right, Davis. I will not let darkness take me down because I have you, I have Tai, and I know our friends will always believe in me." Kari said, her voice full of confidence as she held her hands to her heart, where a light of pure gold coloured energy circled her, which then expanded, destroying the darkness around her, while Kari's form changed, returning to Ophanimon, who smiled as she was enveloped by light

-Around the sametime with Rika-

Though Rika had tried to be tough, the fear she felt was getting to her, causing her to lash at the darkness and the eyes that terrified her, which just caused GranDracmon's laugh to echo around her.

" **What's wrong, afraid of the dark? I thought you weren't scared of anything.** " She heard the potential Demon Lord mock.

"Leave me alone!" Rika yelled back, unaware she was playing right into GranDracmon's hand, to which her fear continued to increase, the darkness within her heart.

However, Rika stopped swinging her arms around when she felt someone grab her hand, making her turn to see it was Takato, who then released his hold over the red haired Tamer's hand and said to her.

"Don't listen to that jerk's voice!" Takato then said, making Rika calm down a little as she stopped and listened to what Takato had to say, finding his presence and his words a comfort to her.

"Rika, I know you are afraid, but you don't have to hide it. Everyone needs help from time to time, even I need your help when I am in trouble. You are one of the strongest and bravest of people I know. You don't need to face your fears alone, you have Renamon, you have me and our friends to face the fear together"From Takato's words, Rika nodded, he was right.

And accepting the help from her Gogglehead, Rika took his hand, closed her eyes and felt his energy renew her, causing the Nonaka to smile as she then opened her eyes and found that she had once again taken to her Sakuyamon form, where she then twirled her spear around, gathering its power, before slamming it upon the ground, using her Amethyst Mandala technique to create a barrier that spread forth, removing all the corruption around her, where Sakuyamon then stood in place, ready to confront any challenges, knowing she had Takato and the others to look out for her.

-Meanwhile-

Like Sora, Kari and Rika, Zoe found herself in a similar situation.

While knowing there was no need to be afraid the dark, thanks to Takuya, Zoe's confidence was being replaced by fear as she remained in place, her body frozen as she stared at the gorgon eye that floated before her, glaring at her and filling her panic stricken heart with darkness, while GranDracmon's voice filled her ears.

" **You are all alone now. You are powerless, weak, you cannot hope to escape me.** " GranDracmon stated darkly, undermining Zoe, who began to fall for his words, her fears and self darkness growing, making her believe it was the end for her.

However...

"Stop it!" She heard a voice yell, causing Zoe to turn around and found herself face to face with Takuya.

"Takuya...?" Zoe asked, surprised to see the wielder of Flame, who nodded in reply, before he placed his hands on Zoe's, closed his eyes and spoke.

"Zoe, I can tell that you are afraid, but try to remember what I told you when we first fought Sakkakumon." Takuya told Zoe, who nodded as she did as Takuya and closed her eyes, before saying in confidence. "We are never alone. Our power lies in the faith we have in each other."

"Exactly. And I know that you have that power." Takuya replied, before saying. "Now go and show GranDracmon that nothing will hold you back."

Zoe nodded and begin to focus on her power, combining the Spirits of Wind, Human and Beast, transforming once again to JetSilphymon, who readied her pinwheel and attacked.

"Ultra Turbulence!" She called, creating a powerful wind that cut through the gorgon eye, destroying it and breaking the dark spell GranDracmon held over the Legendary Warrior of Wind as light replaced the darkness and enveloped JetSilphymon, who was ready to continue to fight, for her friends and for Takuya.

-Lastly, with Amy-

Falling under the darkness of GranDracmon, Amy felt nothing but fear, feeling like she was sinking into endless despair, like there was no way out, like everyone had given up on her.

"Takuya? Zoe? Can anybody hear me?" Amy asked, getting nothing but a chuckle from GranDracmon, which sent a shiver down her spine.

And Amy's fear just increased as she heard GranDracmon speak, his voice sounding like he was all around her.

" **You are all alone. Your friends cannot save you. Nothing can stop the darkness.** "

"You are never alone." Amy then heard somebody say, making her look ahead and saw a lone figure approach her, thinking it was Takuya coming to save her.

But after getting closer, Amy got a better look and was somewhat surprised to see it wasn't Takuya, but the Legendary Warrior of Darkness.

"Koichi? What are you doing here?" Amy had to ask.

"I am here to help you." Koichi replied, before telling her. "I know you are afraid of the darkness, but you have to remember that the darkness is not always the enemy. As we speak, I can sense a great darkness in your heart, but that is your darkness, don't let it control you, control it. Believe in yourself the same way we all believe in you."

From Koichi's words, Amy was silent, no longer from fear, but in realization.

'Koichi's right. All this time I have been afraid of something inside of me, something that can be used for good or evil. I choose to use the darkness not to allow GranDracmon to scare me, but to stop him.' Amy thought, feeling her confidence return to her.

"Thank you, Koichi. Like Takuya and the others, you have always been there for me. You are such a sweet guy." Amy said to Koichi, blushing a little as a thought came to her. 'Note to self: never tell real Koichi that he is very cute.'

"There's more to feelings. You just have to believe how you truly feel. Just be sure to tell the real me when it's over." Koichi then said with a smile, causing Amy to nod in reply, knowing that the Koichi she was not speaking to the real Warrior of Darkness, but was determined to see him once again.

"I will." Amy replied, watching as the Warrior of Darkness' form became a formation of shadows that amy approached with no fear, walking into the darkness and allowing it to enter her being.

And doing so, accepting the power, she returned as Amphitritemon, who held her trident high as she attacked.

"Dragon Siege Tsunami!" The Warrior of Water then announced, releasing a great surge of water from the trident that took form as a massive dragon, which tore through the area, destroying all the gorgon eyes that hid in the shadows.

And as the final eyes were wiped out, Amphitritemon smiled, knowing she would soon be freed and back with her friends, the only thing stopping them was GranDracmon, though she was confident that the potential Demon Lord could be defeated.

Outside of the darkness, GranDracmon groaned as he felt he was losing power in his gorgon eye, feeling the fear of the girls vanishing.

"What's going on in there?" He questioned himself, certain they should've fallen into despair by now and had lost the will to fight forever.

"What's going on is we realized that so long as we believe in ourselves and remember that our friends believe in us." Ophanimon explained, causing JetSilphymon to get into a more offensive stance and add. "In other words, your tricks cannot harm us anymore."

From their words and seeing the girls all rise, GranDracmon was stunned.

"This is impossible! You shouldn't be able to escape the darkness." He stated, part of him finding it hard to believe the girls managed to overcome his power.

"Well, we're standing here. Looks like you underestimated us." Sakuyamon said back, before adding as she glared at the potential Demon Lord. "It also looks like you're the one who's afraid now."

"I'm not afraid. I... I can't lose to the likes of you." GranDracmon stated, though he was sweating a little, showing he was indeed fearful of the girls and their power.

"Even without the darkness, I am still superior. I will still defeat you." He then said.

"Then bring it on." Guardamon taunted.

"After I am finished, you will wish you were still under the spell of my Gorgon Eye. Deadly Scream!" GranDracmon yelled furiously as he attacked, both jaws on the sides of his hips each letting out a fearsome roar that devastated all around the potential Demon Lord, who expected the girls to try and retreat, allowing him to finish them all with his deadliest attack, Crystal Revolution, which would rewrite their Data and render them encased in crystal for all eternity, or before he decided to step on them and smash them to bits.

But to his shock the girls not only stayed in place, but as one, they attacked.

"Time to finish this! Wing Blade!" Garudamon announced, releasing her energy, which took form as a massive phoenix made of flame, only the flames that made the attack were not just from the power of Sora's Crest, but also from Tai's.

"Sephirot Crystal!" Ophanimon followed up, concentrating her energy, which took the form of ten crystals of light, only each crystal glowed with a golden blue energy, which she then released as one attack, knowing that a certain Digidestined's power had made her technique that more powerful.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon called in a mighty voice, calling upon the four fox spirits once again, only each were filled with a greater energy, all sparking with lightning, reminding Rika of a certain armour clad Tamer she loved.

"Ultra Turbulence!" JetSilphymon announced, her being surrounded by a light red aura as she attacked, managing to link her strength with Takuya's through their S-Tectors and their bonds, which not only increased the strength of her attack, but added the power of Flame to the Wind.

"Dragon Siege Tsunami!" Amphitritemon called last, releasing a secondary stream of water that took the form of a dragon.

And though it wasn't as large compared to when Amphitritemon would combine her water with her previous attacks or surroundings, the water dragon seemed to have a mind of its own, as well as a hidden power within it when its eyes gleamed with a familiar red and shot down at GranDracmon and the attacks of the others.

With the clash of all five attacks, GranDracmon was shocked to see that his attack was not only being repelled by the girls, but could also see their combined power was starting to overpower him.

The potential Demon Lord didn't have time to avoid or counter, the maws on his legs were silenced as they, as well as the rest of his dark form were caught by the blast, where he cried out as he felt his body break.

"My power... my darkness... How could I be beaten by trash like them!?" He cried out as he was destroyed, reduced to particles of black Data that the girls didn't bother with purifying, knowing a Digimon like GranDracmon would never change his ways of evil and wickedness.

"You lost because you fight only for yourself, we all fight for our friends." JetSilphymon answered, smiling behind her mask as she put her hand on her chest and thought. 'And those close to our hearts.'

With GranDracmon taken down, stopping and defeating Daemon was just another step closer.

However, there was still one final obstacle that stood in the way of the heroes and heroines, ShadowforceVeedramon.

Concerned, Ophanimon looked at the sky.

"I hope Davis alright. It must be hard for him to face his best friend, but I know Davis will come up with a way to save Veemon." The Digidestined of Light said, placing he faith in the Digidestined of Miracles


	26. Confronting a Dark Miracle

Digimon!

We look to the past

as we head for the future

to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves

and trust in each other

we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution

through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

through us let your spirit evolve.

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world

there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

Though Daemon's five Digimon of darkness had been defeated, ShadowforceVeedramon remained, putting up a relentless fight as he confronted Imperialdramon (FM), showing no mercy as he attacked the one he used to call his best friend.

"Shadow Saber!" He yelled, continuing to use the blade of negative energy to slash at Imperialdramon (FM), who was doing his best with his own weapon, the Splendor Blade, to block and hold back the corrupt Digimon's attacks.

"C'mon, Davis. I thought you were stronger than this." ShadowforceVeemon taunted, continuing to slash at the Digidestined of Miracles.

"I was right to side with Lord Daemon. When I see just how weak you are, I wonder why I didn't do this sooner." The corrupt Digimon then said as he kicked Imperialdramon (FM) in the chest, knocking him back several feet.

Recovering from the kick, Imperialdramon (FM) dispeled his blade, held up his right arm and prepared to attack.

"If proving my strength will make you stop acting like a jerk, then I'll stop holding back and show you my power. Positron Laser!" He then yelled, releasing a powerful blast of energy from the Positron laser.

But despite such an attack, ShadowforceVeedramon countered, gathering the darkness within him and forcing it into the V shaped crest upon his armour.

"The Ray of the End!" ShadowforceVeedramon announced, countering Imperialdramon's attack with his own blast, causing the positive and negative energy to clash and blast, devastating the area around the duo.

Unimpressed, ShadowforceVeedramon stated."You'll have to do a lot better than that if you want to..."

However, ShadowforceVeedramon ceased speaking, his arrogance getting the better of him and allowing Imperialdramon (FM) to get in and attack.

"Majestic Strike!" The Digimon of Miracles exclaimed, bringing back his right arm, clenching his fist and then threw it forward with a tremendous amount of force as he slammed it into ShadowforceVeedramon's face, knocking him down and throwing him back several feet.

"I'm not finished yet!" Imperialdramon (FM) then stated, not letting up on his attacks as he inserted the Positron laser into his chest and prepared for one of his most powerful attacks.

"Giga Crusher!" He yelled in great might, releasing his energy, twice as much as he had the Positron laser, which struck ShadowforceVeedramon, consuming him in an all-powerful blast, while causing an upburst of smoke and dust.

But watching as the effects of his attack faded, Imperialdramon (FM) was left in shock to see ShadowforceVeedramon hadn't suffered a scratch, for he was using the darkness to keep himself protected in a black sphere.

"Not bad. You can show some strength when you put some effort into your attacks." ShadowforceVeedramon commented as he dispelled the darkness, only to then say as the darkness radiated around his form. "But you will never come close to stopping me."

"Dark Dragon Pulse!" The dark Digimon of Miracles exclaimed, releasing all the darkness from his being, causing Imperialdramon (FM) to cry out as he was struck back by the darkness, the power so great that it caused him to break from his Digimon form and back to Davis, who fell to the ground.

Damaged greatly, Davis tried to bring himself up, only to let out a sudden groan as ShadowforceVeedramon grabbed him, hoisting the maroon haired boy up by the collar of his shirt.

"Here is where it ends." ShadowforceVeedramon then said, summoning his Shadow Saber as he prepared to eliminate the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship.

"Veemon, try and remember... remember all the good times we had..." Davis groaned, slowly reaching into his jacket as he spoke.

"We did have some fun together." ShadowforceVeedramon confessed, closing his eyes and sighing a little at the memories when he and Davis fought side by side.

"But this is where we part ways." The dark Digimon then called, about to plunge his blade through the Digidestined, but found he couldn't do it, not from his emotions, but because something was disrupting the dark power he wielded.

Confused, ShadowforceVeedramon questioned with a small groan. 'What's going on?'

"I knew talking wouldn't work on you..." He heard Davis say, looking at the Digidestined of Miracles and saw him smirking.

"But I knew it would give me enough time to act." Davis then said, causing ShadowforceVeedramon to look at his former partner and saw he had withdrawn his S-Tector and had it pressed against his arm, emitting a small light.

"What are you doing now?" ShadowforceVeedramon demanded, feeling his grasp over Davis weaken, causing him to drop the Motomiya and saw his Data, which had turned to a corrupted red, was being drained from his arm and into Davis' S-Tector.

"I'm getting my best friend back." Davis said in reply, before stating. "Maybe if I absorb all of the darkness that has polluted your mind, then you will realize who you should actually be, not what Daemon has turned you into."

From Davis' words, ShadowforceVeedramon remained silent, a little surprised to hear Davis' plan, before watching as the leader of the younger Digidestined collapsed to his knees and began to groan in great pain as the dark aura that had surrounded ShadowforceVeedramon circled him.

"Davis!" ShadowforceVeedramon suddenly called, his tone somewhat concerned as he could see the maroon haired boy in distress.

"I won't stop... I won't give up..." Davis groaned, continuing to push himself and continued to absorb the darkness of ShadowforceVeedramon, falling to his hands and knees, his breathing ragged, but Davis continued to keep his S-Tector held up.

{ **Amusing. A child thinks he can handle my power?** } Davis and ShadowforceVeedramon then heard Daemon question, ShadowforceVeedramon watching as the darkness around Davis took form as the Demon Lord, hovering above the Motomiya's fallen form.

"Lord Daemon?" ShadowforceVeedramon let out, surprised to see the Demon Lord.

"What are you doing?" ShadowforceVeedramon then had to ask.

{ **I am not doing anything. This foolish child is putting himself in danger in a pathetic attempt to stop you.** } The dark form of Daemon commented, looking down at Davis as he then explained. { **One with such a pure heart cannot hope to control my power. The more he allows to consume him, the more it will destroy him.** }

"He's destroying himself?" ShadowforceVeedramon asked, confused at first as to why Davis was putting himself in such danger, before realizing it was to help him, to save him from Daemon's evil.

"I don't care what happens to me... I will save my best friend from your control... " Davis said, doing his hardest to ignore the pain he was in, which just amused the dark form of Daemon.

{ **Have it your way, foolish boy. It just makes things that much easier for me and my pawn.** } The darkness told Davis.

Davis tried to get up, but the pain was too strong, which made him groan as he thought with concern for his partner. 'I can not let this darkness beat me... I need to save my buddy...'

'There's only one way... Sorry guys, but it looks like I'm not going to make it...' The maroon haired Digidestined then thought as he forced as much of the darkness of Daemon into his S-Tecator, into his very heart, leaving ShadowforceVeedramon watching with awe, realizing that Davis was willing to destroy himself to save his friends, while Daemon saw those who sided with him as nothing but expendable drones.

Watching Davis continue to suffer, clutching his head, conflicted thoughts filled ShadowforceVeedramon's mind.

'Lord Daemon created me, he gave me this power... but Davis helped me become what I am... Without Davis, I would still be stuck under the Digi-Egg of Courage, one of the powers that I was supposed to use for good... But why should I care about Davis? What does he have to offer me, other than his kindness, his trust, his... his friendship...'

Thinking hard upon it, his mind split between loyalties toward Daemon and his darkness against Davis and their friends.

"I'm sorry, Davis!" ShadowforceVeedramon called, drawing out the Shadow Saber as he then exclaimed. "Now to set things right!"

With his call, ShadowforceVeedramon plunged the blade into the darkness, shocking the dark form of Daemon.

{ **What are you doing?** } He questioned, looking at the blade embedded through his being, before his gaze turned to ShadowforceVeedramon, where he saw a light in the Digimon's eyes, a light he thought he had vanquished with his dark might.

"Like I said, I'm setting things right." ShadowforceVeedramon replied, before saying with a mighty voice. "Thanks to Davis, I now remember who I am, not what you tried to turn me into. I am Davis' partner and his best friend, not your puppet. I won't let you use me or harm my friends anymore!"

With that said, ShadowforceVeedramon let out a powerful roar as he brought up the Shadow Saber, cutting right through the darkness that was bringing such pain to Davis, causing it to break away and fade into countless particles of corrupted Data.

"I'm glad you're back to normal, buddy." Davis said with a relieved tone as he saw what his partner had done, fighting back against Daemon and rejoining the side of good.

However, though Daemon's dark form was gone, the dark energies Davis had absorbed into his S-tector suddenly errupted, consuming him a second time and making the Motomiya cry out in pure agony.

"Davis!" ShadowforceVeedramon called with concern, before following in Davis' lead as he acted fast, knelt down and wrapped his arms around Davis, groaning as he could feel the darkness loosen from Davis, though it was entering and destroying the Digimon of Miracles from the inside out.

"Veemon, stop..." Davis managed to say, his tone of command and worry, before saying. "Only one of us has to take the fall... I don't want to lose you again..."

From Davis' words, knowing that the maroon haired Digidestined was willing to sacrifice himself for his misdeeds, ShadowforceVeedramon said in reply. "Davis, you helped remind me I am not a Digimon of darkness, but one of Courage, Friendship and Miracles... You kept believing in me, kept trying to get me to realize who I really am... I know who I am now... I am Veemon... I am part of the Digidestined, but more important, I am your friend...!"

With ShadowforceVeedramon's call, his concern and bond with Davis manifested into a new form, causing both the Digidestined and the Digimon of Miracles to each glow with a gold light, expelling all the darkness around their forms, which increased, filling the whole area with light.

And as the light faded, not only were Davis and ShadowforceVeedramon amazed to see what had happened to them, but so too were the Digidestined, Tamers and the Legendary Warriors.

Standing in ShadowforceVeedramon's place was his intended and pure version, UlforceVeedramon, all signs of corruption had been removed from his being, while standing in Davis' place was a being similar to UlforceVeedramon, but had several noticeable changes when compared to the Digimon clad in blue armour, which included his armour being a shade of pure white, the V on his crest had increased in size, while gold trimmings covers his shoulders, arms, waist, legs and face.

Amazed at seeing the duo, Ophanimon asked. "Davis, is that you?"

"You better believe it. But thanks to Veemon, I have managed to become something majestic. I am UlforceVeedramon X." The leader of the younger Digidestined replied, which made the others smile to see they now had another new force to assist in defeating Daemon, as well as happy to see the Digimon of Courage and Friendship had returned to the side of good.

However, some concern rose when UlforceVeedramon suddenly collapsed, groaning as he was enveloped in light, which then faded, revealing UlforceVeedramon had De-Digivolved back to his Rookie form.

"Veemon!" UlforceVeedramon X said with concern, picking up the 'V' marked Digimon and asking. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine..." Veemon replied, smiling at UlforceVeedramon X as he then told his partner. "This place is just taking a lot out of me..."

"Just relax, Vee and I'll take you back to Ophanimon's castle to recover properly." UlforceVeedramon X replied, about to take off, only to stop when Lucemon, despite the damage to his body, approached the heroes and heroines, giving off a small smile.

"Allow me." The angel Digimon offered, before saying. "I know you all are worried about Veemon, but I promise I will look after him."

"Now go and put an end to Daemon and his evil." Lucemon then said, earning a nod from Takuya and the others, where UlforceVeedramon X gently set Veemon down, turned alongside his friends and ventured to Daemon's castle, all prepared to confront Daemon and defeat him once and for all.

However, while all were willing, Tommy pointed out. "Guys, we've got a problem. Some of us used up all of our energy to defeat our opponents."

"Same here." takuya confessed, thinking they wouldn't be a match against Daemon in their current conditions and lack of power.

But determined, Ophanimon spoke up.

"I've got an idea." She said as a cocoon of Data started enveloped her form.

"Slide Evolution! Angewomon" She announced, displaying the Data and revealing she had changed, reverting to her Ultimate form.

Surprised at her change in form, UlforceVeedramon X asked. "Angewomon? How you did that?"

"After watching Takuya and his friends switch between their forms, I concentrated their exact actions and gave it a try." Angewomon replied, smiling as she added, joking around. "I'm just glad I returned to this form and didn't wind up stuck as Nyaromon."

"Well you'd make a cute one." UlforceVeedramon X said in reply, his words made the Digidestined of Light blush, before the pair were interrupted.

"Sorry to stop you two, but why did you change to Angewomon?" Matt asked, causing Angewomon to focus back on the task at hand.

"I changed to Angewomon so I could give you all back the energy we need to face Daemon." The Digidestined of Light said in reply, before she focused, gathering the light energies inside of her.

"Heaven's Charge!" She then called, releasing the energy as a pink ring that passed through the area and through the Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors, all feeling renewed from Angewomon's power being cast upon them.

With his energy restored, Takuya looked at Angewomon and smiled.

"Thanks for the power boost." The Warrior of Flame said, before facing his friends, clenched his fist with determination as he asked. "So are you guys read to kick Daemon's butt?"

All nodded with Takuya, before he, along with Ingrid, Tommy, Koji, Koichi, JP, Amy, Robbie,Bobbie and Fred held up their S-Tectors

"Execute Fusion Evolution!" All called as one, achieving the greatest of their fused Spirit forms, all ready to take down the final threat to the Digital World, where Aldamon looked at his team and said. "We don't know how strong Daemon has gotten, but we won't let him win, we won't let him destroy the Digital World."

And with his words inspiring them, the heroes and heroines followed the Warrior of Flame to Daemon's castle, to confront the Demon Lord and put his evil to an end in a final confrontation.


	27. The Final Battle of Good and Pure Evil

Digimon!

We look to the past

as we head for the future

to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves

and trust in each other

we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution

through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

through us let your spirit evolve.

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world

there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

Thanks to Angewomon, the heroes and heroines all stood outside the castle of Daemon, the final challenge in order to stop his corruption upon the Digital World and restore its peace.

"This is it, our last battle." VictoryGreymon said, facing his friends as he added in a serious tone. "Now we don't know what Daemon has planned for us, or how powerful he has become from draining all the darkness from the Digimon he corrupted, not to mention absorbing the power of the Dark Area. However, now is not the time to turn back. One way or another we will defeat him."

"Tai is right." Aldamon said, feeling both his own determination, as well as Tai's, causing the Warrior of Flame to say. "I know that together, as friends, we will stop him."

In agreement with both the Digidestined of Courage and the Wielder of Flame, the other heroes and heroines prepared to storm Daemon's castle, but for Rhihimon, he was stopped when he felt something move around his hand, making him look over to see Ampheritemon holding his hand, smiling at him.

But looking at the smile, Rhihimon felt a little confused, for her smile seemed more caring, beyond a friendship.

And before he could respond, the Warrior of Water moved forward, kissing the Rhihimon's faceplate, his cheeks turning red behind his helmet at Ampheritemon's sudden actions.

"For luck. And for being there for me." She explained, before following the others to the front of Daemon's castle, Rhihimon still confused as to why the Warrior of Water had kissed him, as well as confused as to what he felt from it, but decided to focus on taking down the true darkness before speaking to Amy about her actions.

Preparing themselves, the Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors all readied their respective weaponry and abilities as they approached the front door to Daemon's castle, with Gallantmon using his Lightning Joust attack, blasting the door to bits, before all headed inside, finding they were in a massive hall, while at the end was Daemon, was sat upon a throne as he gazed at his enemies.

"I must aplaude you all for making it this far. Time and time, you continue to impress me." Daemon commented.

"However, this is where your little adventure and your existence comes to an end." He then stated as he rose from his throne, looking ready to fight.

However, sensing his dark powers, EmpressSilphymon started to shake in fear, which JetSilphymon noticed, causing her to look at her daughter and ask with concern. "Ingrid, what's wrong?"

"He's the fiend from the future who sent SkullBarukimon, SkullScorpiomon and SkullMeramon to kill me." EmpressSilphymon said in reply, fear building within her upon seeing the one who had brought darkness to her timeline.

"Well this time things are going to be different." Aldamon stated as he and JetSilphymon each stood before EmpressSilphymon, ready to not only keep her protected, but to right the wrongs of her future and put an end to Daemon once and for all.

However, Daemon just looked at the Digidestined, Tamers and the Legendary Warriors, where he then said. "We will see about that. Thanks to my puppets, it gave me more than enough time to absorb the dark energies from the Spirits of Darkness and combine their power with my own."

Hearing that, most of the group was left shocked.

"Impossible! I purified those things after breaking the spell you held over Matt." VictoryGreymon stated, which just made Daemon chuckle.

"You can never get rid of true darkness." The Demon Lord said back, before summoning the Spirits of Darkness and saying. "So long as I am around, the darkness will remain."

"Then it looks like we'll have to destroy you to put a complete stop to the darkness." Ulforceveedramon X said back, drawing out a blade of light from the right V-Bracelet.

"Ulforce Saber!" The Digimon of Miracles then let out as he lunged at Daemon, attacking him with all his might.

But to his shock, as well as the shock of the others, Daemon managed to grab UlforceVeedramon X's wrist, stopping the attack.

"If that's all you can do, destroying you will be easier than I thought." Daemon mocked, applying pressure to his grasp as he began breaking both the V-Bracelet and UlforceVeedramon X's arm, making the Digimon of Miracles fall to his knees and cry out in agony.

"Davis!" Ophanimon called in concern at seeing her love in harm.

"You want him? He's all yours'!" Daemon called back, harnessing the dark powers within him, doubling his size, before throwing UlforceVeedramon X away, where he crashed into Ophanimon, causing both to fall to the ground and groan from the damage they sustained.

"Kari! Davis!" VictoryGreymon called, his tone full of great concern, before his protective side and his anger got the better of him as he attacked.

"Trident Gaia!" He yelled out, separating and attaching the parts of the Dramon Breaker to his wrists, before opening fire upon Daemon with a barrage of fireballs.

"Garuru Burst!" MetalGarurumon X followed up, adding his power as he unleashed every last missile, ice bullet and blast of energy that he could spare, combining all the power with Tai's attack, which struck Daemon and enveloped him in a mighty blast, devastating and destroying the area.

"Way to go!" BanchoGolemon cheered.

"If we keep this up, we shalt be done before dinner." Adamantiumon commented with a confident smile.

However, the confidence upon the heroes and heroines faded when they all heard Daemon's dark laughter coming from the blast, forcing all to look on, where they saw that while Daemon's form was consumed by flames, his being was undamaged and revealing his true form.

As the remnants of his cloak burnt away, all saw the more demonic side to Daemon, which included an array of razor sharp fangs protruding from his mouth, his eyes gained slits, which gazed upon the group with a look of pure evil.

And while his being was covered mostly in dark red fur, his hands and feet remained as they had when he was cloaked, only now his left arm had extended and had a pentagram branded upon the shoulder.

"Now it's my turn. Evil Inferno!" Daemon suddenly called, striking back as he threw a torrent of flame at his enemies.

But having their backs, Adamantiumon and Gallantmon X stepped forward, shields drawn.

"Thou shall have to go through us if thou wishes harm upon thine allies." Adamantiumon said, preparing to absorb Daemon's flames and fire them right back at the Demon Lord.

"What he said." Gallantmon X added, not too sure what Adamantiumon had said, but got the gist that it revolved around looking out for their friends.

But try as they might, Daemon's attack was too much, overpowering the pair, which broke through through their defences, destroying Gallantmon X's shield and Adamantiumon's mirrors, while throwing both back from the great power of his flames.

Seeing Gallantmon and Adamantiumon to be the latest victims of Daemon's great power, Aldamon let out a frustrated groan, before thinking.

"Guys, we have to try and slow him down, then we can attack him." The Warrior of Flame suggested, his words caused GreatArbormon to step forward, crack his knuckles and say. "Leave that to me."

"Root Wall!" The Warrior of Wood then announced, plunging both hands upon the ground, which caused an array of roots to burst from the ground and headed right for Daemon.

But with the massive wave of roots coming for him, Daemon continued to smirk.

"You think that trick will stop me? Nothing can com close to me and my power." The Demon Lord stated.

"Slash Nail!" He then exclaimed, slashing through each root that lunged at him with only one hand, keeping GreatArbormon and his attacks at bay.

However, as Daemon continued to tear the roots to bits, the Demon Lord sensed something behind him, shock adorned his face to see Sakuyamon, who had used GreatArbormon's attack as a distraction, allowing her to strike from behind.

"Fox Card!" The shaman Digimon called, drawing out a paper seal that she then stuck to Daemon's head, causing Daemon to let out a furious bellow as he felt his power being restricted by Sakuyamon's magic.

And with Daemon's defences down, it allowed GreatArbormon to strike, wrapping his roots around the Demon Lord's arms and legs, holding Daemon in place and allowing for one clear shot.

"Alright, let him have it!" Aldamon yelled, gathering up a tremendous amount of energy between his hands, which he then brought above his head as the energy continued to grow in size and power.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" Aldamon exclaimed, throwing the giant sphere of energy at Daemon, before the other Legendary Warriors joined in, adding their power to the attack.

"Frozen Hunter!" BeoWolfmon announced, summoning the light energy within him, which took the form of a massive wolf and released it at Aldamon's attack, causing the sphere of flame to change shape to a massive flaming wolf.

"Soul of Stone!" BanchoGolemon added as he gathered his energy within the core in his chest and then released it, striking the inferno and doubling its size.

"Ultra Turbulence!" JetSilphymon then called, followed by EmpressSilphymon, who added. "Dragonfire Windstorm!"

And with the combined winds and flame released, it not only increased the power of Aldamon's attack, but also spread it out, giving Daemon no chance to escape as he was struck and consumed completely by the raging flames of the Legendary Warriors.

As all watched the form of Daemon burn, collapsing to his hands and knees, the Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors remained on the defensive, certain that even one combined attack wouldn't be enough to wipe Daemon out for good.

"Not bad... I actually felt that..." Daemon commented, sounding almost impressed.

"But let's see you survive after I tap into the very core of the Spirits of Darkness itself and become Darkness itself." He then declared, before the flames upon his form erupted, forcing all to shield themselves at the sudden surge of power that the Demon Lord released, filling the whole castle with a dark inferno.

And when the flames died down, all were horrified to see Daemon had Digivolved once again.

While he maintained his demonic form, all saw Daemon had turned into a creature of pure evil and malevolence.

The red fur that covered his upper body and legs had turned a shade of black, while his face had changed, remaining to that of a demon's, only he had gained a set of glaring green eyes, his horns turned to a deep blue and an expression of power, corruption and madness had appeared on his evil face.

As his arms and legs all took on a relative size, the claws on his hands and feet growing and becoming sharper, while his wrists and the lower of his legs were covered in spiked bracelets.

However, as terrifying as he looked, what shocked everyone was seeing Daemon had combined his power with the corrupted Spirits of Darkness, which reflected off of his new form, with his shoulders, kneecaps and chest now spurting a total of five grotesque eyeballs, sections of his being were encased in red and black coloured armour, while his wings had changed shape, spreading out and expanding.

After seeing his transformation, Rhihimon and MetalGarurumon X were both in shock, sensing the darkness they both had wielded, completely under Daemon's control, filling both with worry, while Ophanimon, also sensing the darkness, collapsed to her knees, clutching her head.

"Ophanimon!" UlforceVeedramon X called in concern, the angel Digimon not responding to the calls of the Digimon of Miracles and just continued to hold her head, rocking back and forth.

"The darkness... it's too much... make it go away..." Ophanimon let out with a tone of fear, worrying UlforceVeedramon X that much more as he held the angel Digimon close to him, trying to comfort and calm her down, while EmpressSilphymon hugged JetSilphymon from behind, shaking in fear at seeing Daemon's terrible form.

"Please don't let him get me." EmpressSilphymon begged, fearing Daemon more than ever.

And while he too was scared, Aldamon stepped forward and prepared to fight Daemon and his nightmarish form.

"I will not let him, I promise." Aldamon then said with a caring tone, which made Ingrid feel a little better, knowing she could always count on her father.

"Don't make a promise you cannot keep." Daemon interrupted, before he stated. "For you will all drown in despair."

"We came this far. No way are we gonna turn tail now." VictoryGreymon said back as he took a spot beside Aldamon, ready to fight alongside the Wielder of Flame.

However, Daemon just laughed.

"Your bravery is admirable, but it will also be your downfall." The Demon Lord stated, showing off his newfound power as he attacked the Digimon of Courage.

"Deadly Gaze!" Daemon then called, releasing his dark energy from the eyes that had fused with his being, firing five consecutive shots of red energy at Aldamon and VictoryGreymon, forcing both to leap aside.

However, as both avoided Daemon's blast, the Demon Lord quickly moved in, grabbing the pair and clutching them in his claws.

"Memories of the Dark Void!" Daemon bellowed, causing both Aldamon and VictoryGreymon to cry out as both were surrounded by black auras, suddenly breaking from their Digimon forms and slumped in his claws.

"Tai!" Garudamon called in concern and worry.

"Takuya!" JetSilphymon called, her tone matching the Digimon of Love's in terms of concern for the one she loved, causing her to question. "What did you do to them?"

"I tapped into the darkest of their memories and forced them to relive those terrible moments." Daemon explained, before commenting with a sick sense of humour. "However, it seems it was too much for them to handle."

While Daemon was amused at Tai and Takuya's suffering, Gallantmon, using his lance, managed to stand up once again, angered at Daemon's twisted methods to defeat his foes and prepared to fight back, as did BanchoGolemon.

"Don't count us out yet." Gallantmon X said, knowing that even without his shield, he still had his weapons to fight the darkness.

"We can keep going and you cannot stop all us friends." BanchoGolemon added, preparing to attack alongside the leader of the Digimon Tamers.

"Royal Saber!" Gallantmon X then announced in a mighty voice, releasing a powerful blast of lightning from his lance.

"Stone Storm!" BanchoGolemon called next, shooting off massive sections of his rock hard being at Daemon, regenerating more than he had used and continued to fight alongside his friend.

And with Gallantmon X and BanchoGolemon fighting back, UlforceVeedramon X, Adamantiumon, Sakuyamon, MetalGarurumon X, RhinoKabuterimon, BeoWolfmon and Rhihimon joined in, adding their own power.

"Shining V Force!" UlforceVeedramon X called, releasing a powerful surge of light energy from the V shaped crest upon his armour

"Let us see thou fare against this attack! Dragonfire Crossbow!" Adamantiumon followed up, copying EmperorGreymon's power as he released a set of powerful flames from the eyeballs upon his palms.

"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon then called, slamming her spear upon the ground as she tapped into her mystic powers and unleashed them as a series of orbs at Daemon.

"Grace Cross Freezer!" MetalGarurumon X roared, charging up a massive amount of energy from his railgun and fired, delivering an all powerful blast.

"Thunder Laser!" RhinoKabuterimon let out, gathering all the energy he could in his horn and firing it as one blast of thunder.

"Frozen Hunter!" BeoWolfmon called, summoning his light in the form of the massive wolf, which then lunged at Daemon.

"Red Cross!" Rhihimon finished, adding his power as he unleashed his darkness, firing two beams of red energy from the lion's eyes upon his helmet.

And as the attacks all bombarded and collided with Daemon, Garudamon and JetSilphymon saw their chance to attack and rescue the boys they loved.

"You going to pay for what you did to Tai!" Garudamon yelled, setting her being ablaze as she then exclaimed. "Wing Blade!"

"Ultra Turbulence!" JetSilphymon followed up, creating a powerful wind with the use of her pinwheel, which followed alongside the flames of Garudamon, each striking Daemon's arms, where he then let go of Tai and Takuya, both plummeted to the ground, but were caught by the Digimon of Love and the Warrior of Wind respectively.

Landing, Garudamon and JetSilphymon looked upon Tai and Takuya with concern, which faded as both heroes groaned and slowly regained consciousness, their sights filled with the caring looks of the two Digimon.

"Takuya, are you alright?" JetSilphymon asked, her words made the brunette smile and say in reply. "Much better that I am with you."

From Takuya's reply, JetSilphymon's cheeks turned red behind her mask, flattered and a little embarrassed by his compliment, while Tai and Garudamon both smiled, both from Takuya and Zoe's love, as well as their own.

"Thank you guys for helping us. We owe..." Tai could only say, before all heard an evil laugh, causing them to turn around, to look at Daemon, seeing the upper section of his being enveloped in smoke, which then faded and shocked everyone to see the Demon Lord suffered no damage, not even a single scar.

"Is that all you've got? That didn't even hurt." Daemon mocked, frustrating and scaring the heroes and heroines from his power.

"Let me show you what a real attack looks like." The Demon Lord then said, gathering a great flame in his maw, releasing it as he roared madly. "Algol's Flame!"

With his attack, not only did it repel every last Digidestined, Tamer and Legendary Warrior, where all reverted back to their human forms and were thrown to the ground, covered in bruises and wounds and left unable to move, but the structure of Daemon's castle was absolutely destroyed, reduced to ashes that slowly digitized.

"Now that is what real power looks like." Daemon stated, before declaring with a booming voice. "And now no one can stop me!"

"Dark Spreader!"

Slamming both hands upon the ground, a red light emitted from the bottom of his palms, before expanding as a form of countless red lines, spreading around Daemon, up the walls of the Dark Area, across the remains of his castle and across the heroes and heroines, causing all to groan in great pain and anguish.

"What are... you doing...?" Takuya groaned, finding it near impossible to move, let alone speak.

"I am releasing my dark powers upon this Digital World. Soon, all will be mine to rule over." Daemon explained with a dark smirk and victorious tone.

"While what I dislike, I will not hesitate in erasing." He then added, glaring at his enemies, deciding to make them suffer as long as possible before he did away with them.

From Daemon's words, the heroes and heroines glared back at him, Davis managing to say as he lay on his back/stomach. "W... we...will stop y... you... no matter what...!"

However, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship knew it was easier said than done.

-Back in Ophanimon's castle-

As Daemon's corruption spread, escaping the Dark Area and coming forth upon the Digital World, it brought with it a terrible force of chaos.

As the red lines spread across everything in their path, the skies darkened, any and all plant life wilted and rotted, becoming hollow and twisted forms, while the Digimon changed as well, turning to feral monstrosities that turned against each other, acting on pure rage as they attacked.

And try as they could, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Cherubimon and Lucemon did their best to hold back the darkness, but could feel Daemon's corruption, the red lines spread across their beings, making all four groan in great pain, while inside, Agumon and the other Digimon were all in the same situation as their human partners, all on the ground, barely able to move as Daemon's corruption covered them.

"I don't... I don't know how long I can last..." Renamon groaned clutching her chest and finding that even with her balance of energy the corruption was still taking hold of her, knowing it would either destroy her or turn her against her friends again.

But like his partner, Veemon refused Daemon to win and managed to say. "Now's not the time to give up... Right now, Davis and the others are fighting Daemon... fighting for us all..."

"Veemon is right... We cannot give up..."Gatomon said, feeling inspired by Veemon's continued faith in their friends.

"I won't let Daemon control me again..." Guilmon added, continuing to suppress the darkness he could feel, not wanting to harm Takato, Rika or any of the others who had gone so far to bring light back to the Digital World.

"I know it seems impossible, but I know we can do something to help... We might be separated from our friends, but our bonds will always remain..." Renamon then said, loosening her grasp upon her chest and letting her paw rest on her heart, calming down a little and almost feeling Rika's energy inside of her.

"You still have a chance." Seraphimon suddenly said, causing the Digimon to turn their attention to Seraphimon, who was breathing heavily and struggling to stand, but still held a determination to keep the Digital World the way it was meant to be.

"Your bodies and your Data might be in the stage of corruption, but your belief in your friends is preventing it from reaching your Digi-Core. That is the key we could use to help Takuya and the others." Ophanimon added, doing her best to keep their own Digi-Cores free from Daemon's virus.

"And with your permission, we will extract the Digi-Cores from each of your bodies and transfer them to the Dark Area, where they will be placed in your partners." Cherubimon then said, biting his lower lip, while his skin turned from pink to purple, causing him to groan at feeling Daemon's infection continuing to try and corrupt him, already altering him physically.

"However, such an action does have great risks. If your Digi-Cores are destroyed or unable to return back to your bodies in time, all traces of your existence will be removed from the Digital World and you cannot be reborn." Cherubimon warned, his voice growing darker, though his moral senses remained.

But knowing there were dangers to having their Digi-Core removed, Agumon just pulled themselves to their knees, smiled and said in reply. "If that's what it takes to help Tai and kick Daemon's butt, you can count me in."

And with Agumon's words, Gabumon, Biyomon, Veemon, Gatomon, Guilmon and Renamon were filled with the same confidence, to which all to nodded in agreement.

"Very well." Lucemon said, concentrating alongside the Celestial Digimon, all four gathering light energies in the centre of their hands and forming each into a ball.

"Just hold on and you will all be reunited with your partners." The angel Digimon instructed, noticing that the Digimon's skin/fur/feathers were starting to turn black, before Lucemon, alongside Cherubimon, Ophanimon and Seraphimon finished preparations, causing the very souls of each Digimon, their Digi-Cores, to come out of their bodies and were drawn into the orbs of light.

'Best of luck to you all.' Ophanimon thought, smiling at the orb she held, before releasing it, alongside Cherubimon, Seraphimon and Lucemon's, knowing that with such a sacrifice, it would pay off in the end.

-Back in the Dark Area-

As Daemon continued to pool the surroundings with his virus, enjoying the suffering of the Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors, gazing at the group, behind their pain filled expressions, he could see rebellion and a continued show of faith.

Confused, Daemon questioned. "Why not just give up? Can't you see this is one adventure that ends with you failing?"

"As if we'd ever give you the satisfaction..." takuya groaned back, annoying Daemon.

Raising his right arm, claws drawn and about to attack, Daemon bellowed. "I've had enough of you little insects. It's time I did away with you."

However, as Daemon struck at the group, he found himself unable to attack, for a barrier had formed around the Digidestined, the Digimon Tamers and the Legendary Warriors.

"What is this!?" Daemon demanded, questioning as to how the heroes and heroines were able to gain such a power to block his attack, before getting his answer as the spirit-like forms of Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Veemon, Gatomon, Guilmon and Renamon all appeared, standing proudly before their friends.

And while the three factions of heroes were in awe at what they were witnessing, upon seeing Human spirits and the other Legendary Warrior Digimon amongst the group, it left everyone in awe.

"Guilmon?" Takato asked upon seeing their Digimon partner, causing the Hazard Digimon to smile.

"What are you doing here?" Takato then questioned.

"And how are you here?" Rika followed up with her own question.

"Lucemon and the others used their power to send our Digi-Cores to you." Renamon explained, before smiling at Rika and saying. "Together, we will unite and put an end to Daemon and his madness."

"And you can always count on us. Even when you cannot evolve, it doesn't mean we aren't around." Kazemon added in a confident and peppy voice.

"So what do you say?" Agunimon then asked, smiling as he held out his hand to Takuya. "Care to take Daemon down as one?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Takuya replied with a smile, taking Agunimon's hand, receiving Agunimon's power as he was enveloped in an red light.

And following Takuya and Agunimon, each Digimon united with their respective partner, each emitting a unique coloured light, before combining and becoming a pure gold, making Daemon hiss at all the goodness he could sense within the light.

"What now?" He demanded, using his left arm to shield his eyes from the light, before his eyes widened in shock and bewilderment as he saw four figures burst from the light, all matching his size and his strength.

The first looked like Omnimon, except this variant had a black cape, gold trimmings around his armour and while the Omnimon had the WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon heads mounted upon his arms, they had been upgraded, changing to copies of BlitzGreymon and CresGarurumon's head, which sported two new weapons, the Garuru Sword and the Grey Cannon.

The second Digimon looked like a combination of UlforceVeedramon and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, having the body and form of UlforceVeedramon, but had the shining white armour of his V counterpart.

And finally, the new UlforceVeedramon had two copies of the Omni Sword emerging from his V-Bracelets, both glowing with a powerful light that looked like they could carve through the purest forms of darkness.

Third of the group was a digital lifeform similar to that of Gallantmon, which was adorned in the same armour and wielded the same lance and shield as the original Gallantmon, except the Gallantmon that stood in place had gold coloured armour instead of white, while his cape had changed from red to purple.

Purple trimmings adorned his waist, kneecaps shoulderplates, while engraved on the shoulders were the symbols of yin and yang.

And lastly, standing beside the other three Digimon was a familiar Digimon, one of great power and one that Daemon, though he had never fought them before, knew was a force to be reckoned with, for his Memories of the Dark Void technique upon the leader of the Legendary Warriors allowed him to peer into all of Takuya's memories, including seeing what he and his friends were capable of achieving when combining all their power as one.

"Susanoomon?" Daemon questioned, shaking his head in denial and thinking aloud. "I had them all on their backs just a minute ago. How can this be happening?"

"You can thank Lucemon, and his friends. They risked everything on this final shot to defeat you, and we won't let them down." The new form of Omnimon explained in reply, getting Daemon's attention, where he felt further confusion, as well as some fear, sensing that within the new Digimon were the combined powers of the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage, Friendship and Love.

And looking over, Daemon picked up upon similar strengths within the altered form of UlforceVeedramon and the new Gallantmon, sensing Davis, Veemon, Kari and Gatomon's combined power within the heart of the white armoured dragon knight, while Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon's energies lay within the gold plated Gallantmon, not only heightening his Hazard powers, but with Renamon, she was able to keep the Hazard in balance, allowing the new Gallantmon to control all his power.

"This is it. We might have started off this fight as a scattered group, but as one new team, a team of Susanoomon, Omnimon Alter-S, UlforceVeedramon Divine Mode and Gallantmon Dragon Knight Mode, we will defeat you once and for all." Susanoomon stated.

"Your bluffs don't scare me. I cannot be defeated!" Daemon snapped, flames brewing up within his mouth as he prepared to attack.

"Algol's Flame!" He then exclaimed, using the same attack he had used to almost wipe out the heroes and heroines, further destroying the area around him.

However, to the shock of the Demon Lord, even as the flames clashed with their beings, all four Digimon remained standing.

Shocked, Daemon questioned with fear filling his voice. "How? How are you able to stand against me?"

"You fight for yourself and use your power for evil, we fight for each other and that gives us our strength." Gallantmon DKM replied

"And now it's time to do what should've been done the first time we met." UlforceVeedramon DM added, extending the Omni Swords from his V-Bracelets.

"Grey Cannon!" Omnimon Alter-S then called, unleashing a mighty blast of energy from his cannon.

"Twin Victory Slicer!" UlforceVeedramon DM followed, bringing down both blades with a single slash, forming two lines of energy that collided and combined to form a V shape.

"Dragon's Spirit Shield!" Gallantmon DKM announced, bringing forth a copy of his Aegis Shield and releasing a burst of red energy that took form of a mighty spirit-like dragon as it headed right for Daemon.

"Heaven's Thunder!" Susanoomon called, bringing out his ZERO ARMS, transforming its form and releasing a powerful surge of thunder from his blade.

With all four attacks, each struck Daemon, enveloping his being in a pure white light, making him scream out, feeling his body unable to withstand the power of the four mighty knight Digimon.

"I won't give up that easily!" Daemon yelled, ignoring the damage to his being, preparing to take his enemies down with him if need be.

"Crimson Shroud!" He then called, concealing his entire being in a form of red energy, before striking at the four with his razor sharp claws, which were now glowing with the same red energies he had used for his Dark Virus.

"Heads up guys!" Gallantmon DKM called, protecting his friends as he shot forward and used his shield to the block the attack, groaning a little as Daemon's claws smashed against his shield, where his corruption began to spread.

Failing to get past Gallantmon's shield, Daemon glared at him.

"When I finish with you four, the Digital World will finally be mine!" He stated with a wicked laugh.

"You won't get the chance!" Susanoomon said back, reverting the ZERO ARMS back to its sword form and slashed at Daemon, causing him to let out an agonized roar and collapse to one knee, for the blade slashed across his chest, scarring his body greatly and allowing Omnimon-Alter S, UlforceVeedramon DM and Gallantmon DKM time to strike alongside the combined force of all the Legendary Warriors.

"Garuru Sword!" Omnimon Alter-S called, drawing his blade and attacked, earning a secondary roar of pain from Daemon as the Garuru Sword plunged into the right side of Daemon's chest.

"You aren't getting away this time!" UlforceVeedramon DM stated as he and Gallantmon DFM both shot around Daemon, striking at his sides, both plunging their blades into the Demon Lord's sides.

And with Susanoomon and the ZERO ARMS still ready, he attacked from behind, his blade stabbing and piercing right through Daemon's back, the tip of his weapon coming out of Daemon's chest.

And though all four attacks had gravely damaged him, with Daemon pinned in between them it allowed the four Digimon knights to deliver a final strike.

Struggling against the blades, Daemon called in disbelief. "NO! YOU CANNOT DO THIS! I CANNOT BE DESTROYED, LET ALONE BY A BUNCH OF CHILDREN!"

"It's over now, Daemon. Your madness stop here!" Gallantmon DFM stated as violet coloured sparks began to shoot from off of his lance.

"Grey Cannon!" Omnimon Alter-S exclaimed, slamming his cannon against Daemon's being and firing.

"Light of Transcendence!" UlforceVeedramon DM called, releasing a mighty burst of light energy from his being.

"Amethyst Lightning!" Gallantmon DFM followed up, having gathered enough power, which he then released, filling Daemon with a blast of violet coloured electricity.

And finishing their ultimate attack, Susanoomon used Heaven's Thunder a second time, adding his mighty lightning, which tore through Daemon's body, causing the Demon Lord to let out a final cry as sections of his body began to break open with rays of pure light, unable to withstand the combined powers of the four Digimon, leading to Daemon's end as his entire being was consumed by the light and destroyed, ridding the Digital World of him and his evil.

With Daemon finally destroyed, gone for good, the four warriors all sighed, both at knowing that they had succeeded in the destruction of Daemon, stopping his corruption, but neamley at all the energy all had used, causing the four Digimon to glow in lights themselves as they broke their fusions, returning back to the Digidestined, Digimon Tamers and Legendary Warriors, with the spirit forms of Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Gatomon, Veemon, Guilmon and Renamon leaving their partners, to return to their bodies, while the spirits of the Legendary Warriors smiled at those chosen to wield their powers, slowly fading as they returned to their S-Tectors.

And though all were exhausted, Ingrid, filled with joy, managed to join Takuya and Zoe, embracing them both, knowing that her future would no longer be a dark one, but one of light and endless possibilities, which caused Takuya and Zoe to smile at Ingrid and hugged her back.

While the Digidestined, tamers and Legendary Warriors remained, recovering their energy, the Digimon left the Dark Area, returning to Ophanimon's castle, Agumon and the other Digimon spirits smiled as they looked around, watching as Daemon's corruption faded away, causing life to return to the forested areas of the Digital World, the Digimon that had fallen under the corruption had returned to normal, ceasing their fighting, but were left in wonder as to what had caused them to act with such hostility.

And when all the spirits forms of the Digimon had finally reached Ophanimon's castle, all ready to return their Digi-Cores back inside their bodies, which were slowly and automatically ridding themselves of Daemon's evil, their skin/fur/feathers returning to their normal colours, all saw Cherubimon, his dark purple skin slowly turning back to pink, while grasping Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Lucemon, before shaking his head and releasing his tight hold upon them, causing Ophanimon to smile, her body free of Daemon's darkness as she said with a great sense of pride for the human and Digimon heroes and heroines. "They did it."


	28. A Final Farewell

Digimon!

We look to the past

as we head for the future

to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves

and trust in each other

we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution

through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

through us let your spirit evolve.

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world

there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

With Daemon finally removed from the Digital World, the Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors, using what energy they could to achieve a Digital form to allow them to escape the Dark Area, returned to the surface where all looked around, smiling to see the darkness Daemon had spread disappearing.

"It's finally over. The Digital World is free from the power of Daemon." Koji said, glad to see he, along with the others had stopped the darkness once again.

Takuya nodded in reply, smiling as he put his arm around Zoe's waist, holding the blonde close to him as he then said. "We couldn't have done it without our friend's help."

With that said, continuing to embrace Zoe, the Warrior of Wind more than happy to be in Takuya's arms, the brunette then looked at his friends and at Ingrid, where he then added. "And thanks to you we never gave up."

Ingrid smiled, before she joined Takuya and Zoe, hugging the pair, before giving a hug to each member of the three heroic groups, even managing to hug Rika, who, to their surprise, smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you. Thank you all." Ingrid said, breaking her embrace from Rika, who smiled and said, teasing a little. "You're not bad yourself, for the daughter of a Gogglehead."

"Hey!" Takuya called in reply, a little offended, while the team started to laugh.

But the laugher then died down when Tommy noticed a portal appear a few feet from them.

"Here's our ride." He informed, entering the portal and heading back to Ophanimon's castle, closely followed by the Digidestined, the Digimon Tamers and most of the Legendary Warriors, minus Koichi and Amy, who stayed back for a moment, wanting to clear one thing up.

"Amy, why did you kiss me before?" Koichi asked, Amy blushing but put her heart on the line as she gave her answer.

"Because I really like you. You have always been nice to me and looked out for me. And while I thought I liked Takuya, after giving it more depth, I realized just how much you mean to me." Amy replied, before saying. "I... I love you, Koichi Komura."

From her confession, Amy then fell silent, unsure what Koichi would say, not caring if it was good or bad, so long as she was able to say how she felt about the Legendary Warrior of Darkness was all that mattered to her.

In reply, Koichi put his hand on her shoulder, making her look at him as he told her. "I know you used to have feelings for Takuya, but after Ingrid came along and we saw the video from her S-Tector showing Takuya and Zoe were married, I felt sad for you, I wanted to be there for you. And after the battle with Sakkakumon, freeing your brother, when I saw you happy it made me happy as well. Right there, it was when I started to have feelings for you. I just didn't know what to do so I never acted on them."

From Koichi's confession, knowing that he cared for her as she did him, Amy smiled as she closed the gap in between them, claiming Koichi's lips in a loving kiss, which surprised the Wielder of Darkness at first, before closing his eyes and returning the kiss, making Amy blush and moan in Koichi's mouth

And after the pair broke from the kiss, both stared at each other like Takuya and Zoe now looked upon the other, with nothing but love.

"As much as I was enjoying that, I think the others will start to wonder where we are." Koichi pointed out, breaking the kiss, much to Amy's disappointment..

"You're right." She replied, deciding to return to Ophanimon's castle, taking Koichi's hand as both entered the portal.

But as they entered, Amy smiled as she thought. 'And we can always pick up from where we left later.'

-Ophanimon's castle-

After the heroes and heroines got back to the castle, the Digidestined, Takato and Rika were all happy to be reunited with their Digimon partners, happily conversing amongst their Digimon, while the Legendary Warriors all watched on with smiles.

"You have all done well." Ophanimon spoke up, causing all to look at her and saw the Celestial Digimon smiling with pride at them all, where she then said. "Not only have you saved the Digital World once again, but you have ensured a better future, not just for us, but also for Ingrid."

"And with your adventure at an end, it is time to say farewell once again." Seraphimon informed.

And while all were a little saddened at such information, the Digimon, Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors knew they couldn't stay in the Digital World forever, before they could only watch on as Seraphimon used his energy to open up a new portal, showing inside was Ingrid's timeline.

However, looking inside, Ingrid felt a sense of joy at the sight, no longer was there darkness in the sky, it was back to a beautiful and sunny filled day, which shone upon the beautiful city, which was filled with majestic buildings and amazing plant life.

The dark Digimon that had filled the area, attacking and destroying all around them had gone, replaced with humans and Digimon working alongside one another in their everyday lives.

And looking close, Ingrid smiled when she saw her parents, with Takuya and Zoe both amazed to see themselves in the future.

Takuya's body and muscles had gotten bigger, his brown hair had changed in style slightly and while he wore a suit, he still held the same fired up and determined spirit he always had.

And with the changes in Takuya, Zoe noticed her changes, seeing she would become a stunning woman of great beauty, with blonde hair that flowed freely down her back, an amazing body that was covered in a stunning purple dress, while a smile adorned her face, one that showed her continued love for her husband and daughter.

"Ingrid?" The future Takuya then called, looking for the girl, them able to see the future, but the future unable to see them.

"Ingrid, where did you run off to? I have one last gift for you." The brunette then called, holding out his goggles, making Ingrid smile at the realization of what day it was in the future.

It was her birthday.

"Well what are you waiting for?" The present Takuya then asked with a smile, expecting Ingrid to rush off and reunite with her parents, only he was taken by surprise when she ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for everything you did for me, daddy." Ingrid said, tearing up a little, but smiling as she went on to say. "And thank you for everything you will do for me."

"It was my pleasure." Takuya replied softly as he returned the embrace, a great part of him sad that he wouldn't be able to see Ingrid, but knew in a couple of years, she would be born and alongside Zoe, they would be a happy family.

Zoe got down to her knees, same height of Ingrid, where she looked at her daughter, tearing up a little bit, but smiled and said. "We are all happy to have met you. And thanks to you, you made me and your daddy happy to know that we will be together forever, and with a beautiful daughter. We love you, sweetheart."

With that said, Zoe gave Ingrid a kiss on her forehead, while still tearing up, for it was hard to say goodbye.

"This is beautiful." Neemon commented, wiping his eyes clear of tears with a pink cloth, about to blow his nose on it, but stopped when Bokomon yelled at him.

"Neemon! My pants were not made for that!" He scolded, grabbing the band of Neemon's pants and snapping them, causing Neemon to yelp at the pain.

After the three managed to finally part, Takuya and Zoe watched on as Ingrid made her way into the portal, approaching the future forms of the Wielder of Flame and the Wielder of Wind, both smiled to see their daughter, but more so when she hugged them.

And with Ingrid back in her right time, the portal slowly closed behind her, which caused Zoe to wrap her arms around Takuya, holding him close, both saddened to see Ingrid gone.

"I can understand losing those you love." Ophanimon interrupted, looking upon the heroes and heroines as she said. "All of you have become very deer to me. And as much as I wish you could stay, you all have your own parents and loved ones to return to."

"Neemon, Bokomon, please escort Takuya and his friends back to the Village of Flames." Seraphimon requested, getting complete cooperation from the pair.

"We will ensure that the Digidestined and the Digimon Tamers are returned to their rightful eras with no troubles." Lucemon then said, using his great powers over light and darkness to alter the very fabric of space and time, forming two orbs in his hands, which then expanded into two separate portals, the first showing the scenery of the streets of Odaiba, the second the park of Shinjuku.

As both teams began to head toward their respective portals, Takato and Rika looked at Tai, Agumon and the rest of the Digidestined.

"It was an honor fighting alongside the three of you." Takato commented, having to confess. "Though it kinda sucks that we couldn't meet the rest of the Digidestined."

"We feel the same way. I'm sure they all would've been glad to have met you." Sora said in reply, getting a nod from Biyomon, just before Tai held his arm out and shook Takato's hand, Agumon mimicking Tai's actions as he shook Guilmon's claw, while Davis, Kari, Matt, Veemon, Gatomon and Gabumon all smiled.

And after they said their goodbyes, the Digidestined and the Digimon Tamers entered their portals, returning to Odaiba and Shinjuku, knowing they would have many questions from their friends, but would be more than happy to answer.

-Meanwhile-

With the guidance of Neemon and Bokomon, Takuya and the other Legendary Warriors had finally made their way back to the Village of Flame, back to the train station, where a Tarilmon was already waiting for them.

"Next stop, the Real World!" It called, opening the doors to its cabins and allowing the Legendary Warriors inside, while Bokomon and Neemon stood a few feet back as both waved away, saying their final farewells to their friends.

"Bye bye." Neemon said, continuing to smile and wave.

"Goodbye young warriors. Thank you for saving the Digital World again. Take care." Bokomon added, he too continuing to wave as the Legendary Warriors all boarded the Trailmon, waving from the windows as it began to take its leave and made its way out of the Digital World and back to Shibuya.

-Inside of Trailmon carts-

As the sight of Bokomon, Neemon, the Village of Flames and, eventually, the Digital World began to fade into the distance, the Legendary Warriors took their seats, with Takuya and Zoe sitting aside the other, as did Amy and Koichi.

JP took a window seat beside Koji, Tommy sat in the middle of Fred and Robbie, while Bobbie smiled as he had a whole seat to himself, stretching his legs out and relaxing.

Robbie was looking at the sky, taking in the scenery, before the Trailmon went into the tunnel, the connection between the Digital World and Real World, he turned to look at his sister, smiling at her, before he noticed she was holding Koichi's hand.

"Umm... Amy, why are you holding hands with koichi? I thought you liked Takuya." Robbie questioned, which made Fred and Bobbie notice and look at the new pair with equal curiosity.

After few minutes, Amy explained everything to her big brother and his friends, which caused the three to nod in understanding, just before Robbie turned and glared at Koichi.

"You better take good care of my little sister. If I find out you hurt her feelings, you will be sorry." Robbie said, his overprotectiveness caused Amy to sigh, embarrassed.

Everyone started to laugh, with Koichi looking like he was going faint in few seconds.

However, everyone broke from the moment as their pockets started to glow, causing all to reach in and pull out their S-Tectors, which began to turn back to their phones, where Takuya then looked at his friends and said. "Looks like our journey has ended, but we made new friends and had one great adventure."

The brunette then smiled as he looked at Zoe, holding her hand as she added. "And we met our future daughter. How many people can say that has happened to them?"

With Zoe's words, the atmosphere in the cart died down as the Legendary Warriors waited to return home, looking forward to getting back to their normal lives and looking forward to what other surprises the future had for them.

And while none were sure if they would ever be needed in the Digital World, they wouldn't hesitate for a second to return.

(Author's note)

I want to say thank you to all the readers for everything. I am glad you enjoyed it. I kept writing, and with the help of my friends we never gave up on the story. A story in memory of a writer who we lost, Redwargrey X. He was a great author who wrote great stories like Daemon's Army. He had a great talent that's why I wanted to do the honor of continuing writing for him.

R.I.P great writer, Redwargrey X


End file.
